O Lado Escuro do Amor
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jensen não consegue controlar seu ciúme quando se envolve com Padalecki. E o que começou como um inofensivo sentimento de posse acaba se tornando uma perigosa doença.
1. Chapter 1

**O Lado Escuro do Amor**

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.

**Gêneros: **Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Drama.

**Avisos:** Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

**Sinopse:** Jensen não consegue controlar seu ciúme quando se envolve com Padalecki. E o que começou como um inofensivo sentimento de posse acaba se tornando uma perigosa doença.

**Dedicatória:** Essa fic é presente de aniversário para a minha linda Ana Ackles. Você foi minha primeira leitora (e continua até hoje acompanhando e surtando com minhas loucuras XD) que se tornou uma amiga especial. Espero que curta seu presente antecipado amore! Te adoro!

**Gostaria de deixar claro que essa história será toda narrada pelo Jensen, mas claro que terá vários JARED's POV. Espero que curtam.**

**Capítulo Um **

Meu nome é Jensen Ackles, tenho 34 anos e sou um bem sucedido empresário na área da construção naval. Me considero um homem bonito. Sou loiro, com 1,85 de altura, corpo malhado, meus olhos são verdes, minha pele é branca com sardas. Já ouvi muito que elas são a perdição de qualquer um. Mas eu sei que o que mais chama atenção em mim é a minha boca. Ela é carnuda e extremamente sexy. Sim, não sou nem um pouco modesto em relação a minha bela aparência e tenho plena consciência dela.

Além disso, sou inteligente, rico, troco de carro sempre que tenho vontade, viajo duas vezes por ano e moro numa casa confortável em uma área nobre de Vancouver, Canadá.

Sempre achei que eu era feliz, que minha vida estava completa, e que nada nem ninguém abalaria meu mundo perfeito, mas eu estava enganado.

Eu sempre consegui tudo o que eu quis na vida. Realizei meus sonhos, conheci muitos lugares ao redor do mundo e aprendi a ganhar dinheiro. Tive todos os homens e até mulheres que desejei na minha cama. Ninguém nunca resistiu ao meu charme. Até que ele apareceu na minha vida, roubando minha paz e minha sanidade.

Seu nome é Jared Padalecki. Ele é moreno, com um belo par de olhos azuis esverdeados. Ele é um pouco mais alto do que eu, talvez uns oito ou dez centímetros e seu corpo é estupidamente lindo.

Nós nos conhecemos por acaso, em uma noite em que eu saí para jantar com um amigo. Amigo com benefícios é claro. Nossa relação é bem simples. Eu o convido para jantar, sempre em restaurantes caros, lógico, em seguida o levo ao meu apartamento, onde degustamos um excelente vinho da minha adega e depois nós vamos para cama.

Estarei mentindo se disser que ele não me satisfaz sexualmente. Misha sempre faz de tudo para me agradar. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim e que no fundo, tem esperança que um dia eu me apaixone por ele. Isso me irrita um pouco, mas voltemos a noite em que conheci Padalecki.

Levei Misha ao restaurante que mais aprecio em Vancouver, e assim que nos sentamos a mesa, percebi que o pianista que sempre tocava não estava lá. Quem o substituía era um irresistível moreno com longos e perfeitos dedos, que pareciam acariciar as teclas. Seu cabelo, que chegava quase aos ombros, estava um pouco caído sobre seu rosto, enquanto ele se concentrava nas notas.

- Você o conhece? – Misha perguntou reparando que eu não tirava os olhos dele.

- Quem? – Eu disfarcei.

- O pianista.

- Não. "_Ainda não_." Pensei sorrindo fracamente. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que o conheceria em breve.

Em determinada hora, Misha se levantou dizendo que ia ao banheiro e imediatamente chamei o Maitre, a fim de saber mais sobre o homem que tocava belíssimas melodias.

Consegui saber somente seu nome. Jared. Jared Padalecki.

Não quis ser deselegante com meu acompanhante e abordar o moreno nesse dia, afinal de contas não sou um canalha. Deixei o restaurante sabendo que voltaria logo, e de fato voltei. No dia seguinte e é claro, fui sozinho.

Sentei-me em uma mesa mais próxima ao piano, sem conseguir desviar meus olhos dele. Em certo momento, e por poucos segundos, nossos olhares se encontraram. Meu coração pulou imediatamente, e uma sensação esquisita tomou conta de meu estomago. Tentei ignorar esse fato.

O tempo parecia se arrastar e quando percebi que ele faria um pequeno intervalo, pedi para que alguém lhe desse um recado. Estremeci levemente quando ele se virou, me encarando enquanto o garçom falava com ele e minha boca secou completamente quando ele se aproximou e sorriu, sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus.

- Agradeço seu convite senhor, mas não costumo beber enquanto estou trabalhando. – Ele respondeu ao convite para se juntar a mim e tomar uma taça de vinho.

Sua voz era grossa, mas suave. E seu sorriso... Quando ele sorria, duas covinhas se formavam em seu rosto o deixando mais lindo ainda. E olha que pela minha cama, já haviam passado rostos mais do que belos.

- Mas de qualquer maneira eu agradeço. – Ele repetiu e eu me dei conta que o estava encarando por tempo demais.

- Oh, sim... tudo bem Jared. – Eu disse seu primeiro nome sem querer e ele sorriu novamente. Eu senti que estava suando. Eu estava suando? Eu nunca suo.

Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça e se afastou.

"_Que merda!"_ Pensei com raiva. Onde foi parar meu autocontrole inabalável?

E foi aí, nesse exato minuto, que eu descobri que estava fodido. Totalmente fodido. Precisava tê-lo, e resolvi que o conquistaria a qualquer preço.

No dia seguinte, cheguei ao escritório pontualmente, como de costume, e assim que entrei em minha sala, vi em cima da minha mesa, um copo de café duplo. Agradeci mentalmente por ter uma secretária eficiente.

Sentei em minha confortável cadeira e bebi o café devagar, o saboreando e admirando a vista de minha imensa janela. Vancouver é realmente linda no verão.

Imediatamente a palavra linda me fez pensar em Jared de novo. Como se eu não tivesse pensado nele o tempo todo desde a noite anterior.

- Sr. Ackles? – Alona interrompeu meus pensamentos. Provavelmente querendo me passar a agenda do dia.

- Sim Srta. Tal? – Virei minha cadeira em direção a ela.

- Bom dia Sr. Ackles. – Ela disse sem me encarar. – A reunião com os japoneses começa em meia hora, às duas da tarde, o senhor se juntará aos acionistas no 34º andar e o Sr. Collins ligou duas vezes.

- Ele disse o que queria? – Perguntei sem muito interesse.

- Ele disse que estava preocupado, pois não estava conseguindo falar com o senhor no celular.

Ele não estava conseguindo porque eu não estava atendendo. Simples.

- Ok, preciso que me faça um favor. – Eu rabisquei algo em um papel e estendi para ela. – Ligue para esse restaurante e tente descobrir como entrar em contato com o novo pianista. Seu nome é Jared Padalecki. Diga que vai oferecer um jantar e gostaria de contratá-lo para tocar.

- E quando será o jantar? – Ela perguntou após fazer suas anotações.

- Próximo sábado. – Respondi. – É só Alona.

Ela saiu da sala e eu suspirei pesadamente, tentando não pensar no plano que tinha para ficar a sós e conhecer melhor Jared. Precisava me concentrar para fazer a coisa que eu fazia como ninguém. Ganhar dinheiro.

Após o almoço, eu já estava impaciente com a demora de Alona, mas não queria demonstrar ansiedade. Eu nunca fico ansioso assim. Nunca.

- Sr. Ackles? – Ela abre a porta após bater. Ela sabe que tem livre acesso, pois quando eu não quero ser incomodado eu lhe aviso.

- Sim Srta. Alona? – Minha vontade é de gritar, perguntando se ela conseguiu algo, mas me controlo.

- Entrei em contato com o Sr. Padalecki. – Ela começou tranquilamente. – Infelizmente ele toca no restaurante nesse sábado, mas disse que está de folga na sexta. Acho que ele se interessou pelo trabalho extra.

- Excelente! – Não consegui disfarçar meu sorriso.

- Disse que ligaria mais tarde para passar os detalhes caso o senhor pudesse alterar a data. E ele cobra $75 a hora. - Não tinha problema nenhum em mudar o dia do _jantar_. Muito pelo contrário.

- Ótimo! Ligue de volta e diga para ele estar em meu endereço, às sete horas dessa sexta feira. E que seja pontual.

- Tudo bem... – Ela anotou e se retirou.

Relaxei o corpo na cadeira, e fechei os olhos imaginando Jared tocando meu piano de cauda só pra mim. Sorri excitado sentindo meu membro endurecer. "_Droga!_" Pensei assustado. "_Não posso ficar excitado no trabalho_."

Peguei o telefone e liguei para Misha, antes que ele acionasse a polícia e me pego rezando para que sexta feira chegue logo.

**J²**

Olhei pela décima vez no relógio. Preciso me acalmar. Não quero que Jared perceba meu nervosismo. Eu estou pagando por seus serviços, eu estou no comando. Sorrio e me tranquilizo com esse pensamento.

Estou me servindo com uma dose de uísque, quando Jared é anunciado.

Eu o vejo caminhar lentamente sala adentro, olhando ao seu redor. Ele está magnífico, com uma calça social cinza e uma blusa preta. As mangas estão dobradas e ela está solta para fora da calça. Seus cabelos ainda estão um pouco molhados e meio bagunçados. Está lindo. Ele carrega uma pasta e quando me vê, sorri. Simplesmente perfeito.

- Sr. Ackles? – Ele pergunta e percebo frustrado que ele está na dúvida de onde me conhece.

- Sim, Sr. Padalecki. Muito prazer. – Eu estendo minha mão e quando toco a sua, um choque percorre todo o meu corpo. Me pergunto se ele também sentiu.

- A que horas começa o jantar?

Fico tentado a responder "_Na hora que você quiser, querido...",_ mas me controlo.

- Às oito horas. – Ele balança a cabeça e sorri novamente. Sinto vontade de lhe oferecer um drink, mas lembro que ele não bebe enquanto trabalha. Talvez depois do jantar. – Venha ver o piano.

Ele se aproxima de mim e posso sentir seu perfume. É inebriante.

- Aqui está ele! – Eu digo assim que entramos na sala de música.

- Uau! Um**Steinway Grand Model D… ****Nossa! – Seus olhos brilham e sua aleg****ria é quase infantil. – Posso? – Ele pergunta apontando para o banco que está a frente do piano.**

**- Claro! – Eu respondo e me aproximo.**

**Ele apoia a pasta em seu colo, e tira algumas partituras, as apoiando no suporte. Seus dedos tocam gentilmente as teclas e logo a música preenche o ambiente.**

**-****The Sacrifice****?** – Eu pergunto e ele sorri. Nossa, ele é muito bom.

- O senhor gostaria que eu tocasse algo específico essa noite? Quer escolher o repertório? – Ele para de tocar e se vira para mim.

- Na verdade eu gostaria que você escolhesse.

- Tudo bem... – Ele se volta para o piano.

- Gostaria de beber algo antes de começar? Um uísque ou... – Eu não me controlo e pergunto.

- Água, por favor. – Ele me olha e sorri.

Eu faço um movimento com a cabeça para a empregada que está esperando e volto a olhá-lo.

– A que horas os convidados irão chegar? – Ele começa a folhear mais partituras. – Posso começar com algo como...

- Na verdade eles já estão aqui. – Eu o interrompo e sorrio de canto.

- Eles estão em outra sala? Conseguirão me ouvir? – Ele pergunta num tom preocupado.

- Na verdade Jared, _você_ é o único convidado desse jantar. – Eu digo e sinto medo em minha voz. Definitivamente não estou me reconhecendo.

- Como?

- Eu não sei se você se lembra de mim, mas eu lhe convidei para sentar comigo no restaurante em que você trabalha na quarta feira... – Fiz uma pausa rápida para estudar seu rosto. – Você disse que não bebia quando estava trabalhando, então resolvi te contratar para que tocasse para mim e depois gostaria que jantasse comigo.

- Eu me lembro do senhor agora... - Jared estava sério.

- Por favor, não me chame de senhor, provavelmente temos a mesma idade. – Eu digo sorridente e me dirijo a outra sala, preciso de mais uma dose.

- Senhor Ackles, não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui. – Ele me segue. - A sua secretária me contratou para tocar em um jantar!

- Sim Jared. Você irá tocar e o jantar será servido. – Explico. – A única diferença é que _você_ é o meu convidado.

Ele balança a cabeça sorrindo fracamente. Observo ele entrar na sala de música e pegar suas partituras, as colocando de volta dentro da pasta.

- O que está fazendo? – Eu pergunto. Minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu gostaria.

- Estou indo embora, conheço o seu tipo e a resposta é não. – Ele disse e pude sentir raiva em sua voz.

- Não pode ir embora e como assim conhece o meu tipo? – Pergunto indignado.

- Senhor Ackles, eu vivo disso, eu sobrevivo da música, não sei se o senhor percebeu isso... – Ele começou a andar em direção a porta de entrada.

- E você acha que eu te chamei, ou melhor dizendo, te contratei para o que, senão tocar?

Ele parou e se virou, com o sorriso irônico mais lindo que eu já vi.

- E depois que eu tocar? – Ele começou. – Depois que jantarmos? O que vai ser? Vai me convidar para conhecer seu quarto?

- Olha Jared, você me interpretou mal, eu quero sim jantar com você, mas... – Eu estava me explicando?

- Boa noite senhor Ackles! – Ele começou a andar novamente.

- Deixa pelo menos eu lhe pagar Jared! – Minha voz sai desesperada. "_Merda!"_

Ele parou bem próximo a porta e me olhou friamente.

- Se queria me convidar para jantar não precisava armar esse circo, nem me enganar. – Eu engulo seco com seu tom. – Não sei se eu iria aceitar, mas quem sabe? – Suas palavras me atingem como uma flecha.

Ele abre a porta e vai embora.

Eu fico um tempo parado no meio da minha sala, tentando entender o que houve.

"_Se queria me convidar para sair não precisava armar esse circo, nem me enganar. Não sei se eu iria aceitar, mas quem sabe?"_

Encho novamente meu copo, e me sento no sofá, tentando entender em que ponto eu comecei a perder o controle da situação.

**J²**

Acordo com o toque insistente do meu celular e demoro um pouco a lembrar que é sábado.

Busco o aparelho em cima da mesinha e atendo sem ver quem é, me arrependendo no segundo seguinte ao escutar a voz de Misha.

- Bom dia! – Ele está com um bom humor insuportavelmente irritante e tento me lembrar se marcamos algo.

- Porque diabos está me ligando a essa hora no sábado Misha?

- São onze horas da manhã Jensen! Estava dormindo?

Eu não respondo e me ajeito na cama. Sinto uma pontada na minha cabeça, me fazendo lembrar as doses extras de uísque que bebi depois que Jared foi embora.

- Está de ressaca? – Eu me pergunto quando foi que dei permissão para ele se intrometer na minha vida. Preciso dar um basta nisso, mas não agora. Não enquanto minha cabeça estiver doendo.

- Preciso desligar. – Digo secamente e desligo o aparelho.

Me levanto e entro no banheiro, as lembranças da noite da anterior martelando em minha mente.

"_E depois que eu tocar? Depois que jantarmos? O que vai ser? Vai me convidar para conhecer seu quarto?"_

- Você não iria se arrepender... – Eu digo baixinho. Minha frustração crescendo dentro de mim.

Ligo o chuveiro e deixo a água morna descer pelas minhas costas, me relaxando, enquanto penso em uma maneira de me reaproximar dele. "_Droga! Porque simplesmente não esqueço esse cara?" _

Saio do banho e ele e seu maldito sorriso ainda estão lá. Me atormentando e me tirando de meu eixo. Preciso resolver logo essa situação.

Passei o dia ansioso e incomodado. Não estou acostumado a esses sentimentos então fiquei extremamente mau humorado, o que fez com que eu ficasse com raiva. Já é noite quando percebo o motivo de tudo isso. No fundo acho que já sabia, mas não queria aceitar.

Não estou acostumado a receber não como resposta. Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero. Sempre!

"_Estou indo embora, conheço o seu tipo e a resposta é não."_

Ando até meu quarto e escolho uma roupa a colocando em cima da cama. Calça jeans, uma blusa preta gola V e paletó cinza. Sei que ficarei irresistível e essa é a intenção. Tomo um banho e me visto, percebendo que quando saio de casa meu humor já mudou completamente.

Após dispensar o segurança, entro em meu carro e sigo até o restaurante, sabendo que Jared estará lá. Escolho um cd calmo para tocar, pois sinto minhas mãos começando a suar. Nossa como eu odeio isso!

Respiro fundo e cantarolo, mas à medida que estou me aproximando do local onde ele trabalha, sinto meu nervosismo crescer e é difícil acreditar nisso, mas eu estou tremendo! Eu não sinto isso desde que... Eu nunca senti isso! Sorrio nervosamente. O que esse cara tem afinal?

Entro no restaurante, meus olhos o buscando com urgência. Quando o encontro minha respiração falha. O desgraçado está mais bonito do que na noite anterior.

Escolho uma mesa afastada do piano e peço uma bebida. Não tenho fome. Meus olhos acompanham todos os movimentos dele.

Algumas horas mais tarde, ele finalmente se levanta. Sinto meu corpo rígido quando percebo que ele vem na minha direção e quando me vê, arregala os olhos. Tenta passar direto por mim, mas eu seguro sua mão o forçando a parar.

- Posso te pagar uma bebida? – Eu pergunto olhando para cima. Meus olhos denunciando o que tento esconder.

Ele suspira e me olha, esboçando um sorriso.

- O senhor não vai desistir não é?

**Continua...**

**Capítulo Dois**

- Chad, esse é o Jensen... – Jared nos apresenta. Meu olhar é frio, e quando o cumprimento, o aperto sai mais forte que o normal. Ele não percebe porque com certeza está bêbado.

Sua outra mão continua tocando o corpo de Jared e eu sinto vontade de esganá-lo ali mesmo. Definitivamente, não fui com a cara desse sujeito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente por vcs terem recebido essa fic com tanto carinho e podem ter certeza que eu vibrei com cada review. **

**Espero que curtam mais esse capítulo. **

**Obs 1.: No primeiro cap, eu esqueci de citar a minha beta, e não me perdoo por esse deslize. Por isso dedico esse cap a ela, agradecendo por ser tão compreensiva comigo (ela sabe do q estou falando kkkkkk) e por ser essa amiga maravilhosa. Te adoro muito Pérola e minhas histórias não seriam as mesmas sem você! **

**Obs 2.: Atualizarei essa fic todas as sextas junto com Amor e Mentiras.**

**Capítulo Dois**

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Eu digo um pouco irritado. – Pare de me chamar de senhor!

- Termine sua bebida e me encontre lá fora... - Ele puxa a sua mão e diz com a voz baixa, saindo em seguida.

Ele acabou de me dar uma ordem?

Pago a conta e me dirijo a saída, o procurando, enquanto o manobrista traz meu carro. De repente sua voz grossa surge atrás de mim.

- O que quer comigo Senhor Ackles?

- Eu... – Eu me viro e o encaro. – Eu quero te convidar para uma bebida Jared.

- Por quê? – Ele está sério, mas mesmo assim continua deslumbrante.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Eu rebato.

- Porque quer me convidar para beber com o senhor?

- Eu já disse que... – Eu estou me alterando e isso é péssimo. Eu diminuo o tom. – Me chame de Jensen, por favor.

Ele cruza os braços e continua me encarando, mas agora ele está sorrindo. Espere um minuto. Ele está rindo de mim?

- Jared... – Eu me aproximo, usando todo o meu charme. – Eu gostaria que aceitasse meu convite. Por favor?

Essa situação é totalmente nova para mim. Normalmente as pessoas se matam para sair comigo.

- Eu posso escolher o lugar? – Ele pergunta.

"_Não_!"

- Ótimo! – Ele diz sem esperar pela minha resposta e começa a andar.

- Aonde você vai? – O manobrista já me aguarda com a porta aberta.

- Vou pegar meu carro... – Ele para e se vira para mim.

- Porque não vamos no meu? – Eu pergunto e sorrio.

Ele olha para meu carro e percebo que ele está pensando.

- Não posso deixar meu carro aqui Jensen.

Um arrepio percorre meu corpo quando escuto ele dizer meu primeiro nome. Sinto vontade de pedir para ele repetir, mas me contenho.

- Eu te trago aqui quando terminarmos e você pega o seu carro, combinado?

Ele demora um pouco para responder e eu já estou começando a me sentir constrangido. O manobrista tosse numa tentativa de me avisar que meu carro está atrapalhando a fila.

- Vamos? – Eu aponto para a porta e solto o ar aliviado quando o vejo voltando.

Entrego uma generosa gorjeta ao rapaz, e me acomodo no banco. Jared já se sentou e colocou o cinto. Deus, porque estou nervoso?

- Então, aonde vamos? – Pergunto quando o carro já está em movimento.

- Vire a esquerda. – Ele diz sem me encarar e eu obedeço. Simplesmente obedeço sem contestar. "_Quem é você e o que fez com o Ackles?"_ Eu brinco comigo mesmo, mas no fundo estou um pouco incomodado com isso.

- Então Jared... – Eu preciso desesperadamente começar um assunto e assumir o controle dessa situação. – Você trabalha há muito tempo no L'Abattoir?

- Não... Comecei há quase duas semanas. – Ele responde ainda sem me encarar.

"_Merda!_" Claro que ele começou há quase duas semanas.

- E está gostando? – Eu continuo.

- Sim... Vire a direita agora.

- Jared, eu gostaria de te pedir desculp... – Estou prestes a pedir desculpas pelo falso jantar de ontem, quando ele me interrompe.

- Chegamos, mas acho que eles não tem manobrista, se importa de estacionar na rua? – Finalmente ele me olha.

- Não... - Eu respondo disfarçando a irritação em minha voz. Claro que eu me importo!

O bar que Jared escolheu está um pouco cheio e fico me perguntando se ele o fez de propósito. Não é totalmente desagradável, mas eu preferia estar com ele em um local mais reservado. Ele se vira para mim e diz que seu amigo está comemorando o aniversário. Ele está com a boca próxima ao meu ouvido, pois está barulhento demais. Seu hálito bate em meu rosto e é simplesmente maravilhoso.

- O que vamos beber? Pode ser vinho? – Ele me pergunta quando chegamos ao bar.

- Está ótimo. – Eu respondo, imaginando que tipo de vinho eles devem servir ali. Não vou reclamar, pois preciso desse encontro para ter um próximo e com certeza as coisas serão bem diferentes.

Começo a observar melhor o lugar e as pessoas quando vejo um rapaz loiro se aproximar e sussurrar algo no ouvido de Jared, que se vira e o abraça com vontade, rindo provavelmente do que lhe foi dito.

Imagino que seja o tal aniversariante que tem péssimo gosto para escolher o local para realizar uma festa.

- Chad, esse é o Jensen... – Jared nos apresenta. Meu olhar é frio, e quando o cumprimento, o aperto sai mais forte que o normal. Ele não percebe porque com certeza está bêbado.

Sua outra mão continua tocando o corpo de Jared e eu sinto vontade de esganá-lo ali mesmo. Definitivamente, não fui com a cara desse sujeito.

- Um brinde! – Ele grita com a voz enrolada assim que nossas bebidas são servidas.

Eu sorrio sem vontade e junto minha taça ao copo deles no ar, bebendo o vinho em seguida. Não é tão ruim como eu pensei, mas não consigo identificar a marca. Jared continua conversando com o amigo e parece ignorar minha presença. Estou ficando muito, muito irritado.

Começo a pensar que foi um erro ter vindo atrás de Padalecki, quando sinto sua boca próxima ao meu ouvido novamente.

- Quer ir para um lugar menos barulhento? – Ele pergunta e eu balanço a cabeça afirmativamente. – Vamos, tem outro ambiente lá em cima.

_O outro ambiente_ a que ele se referiu me agradou muito mais. Também era um bar, mas tinha mesas e o som ambiente era muito mais agradável e permitia que as pessoas conversassem sem gritar.

Sentamos em uma mesa no canto e logo somos atendidos. As taças que havíamos trazido foram substituídas por outras. Pedi para o garçom trazer a carta de vinhos, descobrindo que eles só serviam aquele. Peço então que ele traga a garrafa enquanto penso o que leva alguém a abrir um bar que só serve uma marca de vinho.

- Então... Jensen... – Jared interrompeu meus devaneios sobre o vinho servido. – O que faz um cara como você querer sair com um cara como eu?

- Não entendi... – Disfarcei, pois entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer, só queria ganhar tempo para saber onde ele queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

- Você provavelmente tem muita grana... – Ele começou. – E não é um homem feio...

"_E_ _não é um homem feio._.. _Espero que essa seja a maneira dele dizer que me acha bonito." _Eu penso divertido.

- Eu sou um pianista que trabalha em um restaurante para ganhar a vida...

Ele para de falar, provavelmente quer que eu diga alguma coisa, mas eu pego meu copo e bebo o vinho que acabou de ser servido. Isso o força a continuar.

- Nossos mundos são completamente diferentes. – Ele faz uma pausa e conclui. - Não consigo imaginar o que você viu em mim.

- Você é um homem muito atraente Jared. – Minha voz é rouca. – E eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor.

- Por quê? – Ele sorri.

- Você sempre pede uma explicação pra tudo? – Eu quero realmente saber.

Ele baixa a cabeça ainda sorrindo e antes dele começar a falar eu digo sem rodeios.

- Eu te desejo Jared. Eu o desejei desde a primeira vez que eu te vi.

Eu passo a língua pelos lábios e vejo que ele encara minha boca. Eu tenho consciência que esse simples gesto desconcerta qualquer um.

Ele ri e noto que ele está um pouco sem graça. Me pergunto com um homem com sua beleza pode ficar sem graça ao ouvir que alguém o deseja. Ele deve ouvir isso todo o dia!

- Fico lisonjeado Jensen... – Ele me olha e bebe seu vinho.

- Eu te contratei para tocar na minha casa Jared... – Eu me ajeito na cadeira. – Porque eu realmente queria ter ouvido você tocar... Só pra mim. – Minha língua molha meus lábios novamente. – E eu teria apreciado muito a sua companhia para jantar... E ao contrário do que você disse antes de ir embora, eu não ia te convidar para conhecer meu quarto.

"_Na verdade eu não convidaria, eu faria você implorar por isso_." Eu completo mentalmente.

- Espero que não tenha desmarcado nenhum compromisso ontem, por conta desse jantar...

- Não... Eu estava de folga e normalmente eu tiro esse dia para descansar mesmo.

- E porque então aceitou?

Ele não responde e nem precisa, eu sei que ele aceitou porque deveria estar precisando do dinheiro. Me sinto um pouco mal por isso. Por tê-lo enganado. Mas eu sei exatamente como recompensá-lo.

- Você começou a tocar com quantos anos? – Pergunto enquanto coloco mais vinho em nossos copos.

- Comecei com cinco anos, minha mãe me ensinou e depois quando percebeu que eu tinha algum talento, contratou um professor. – Jared parecia lembrar com carinho dessa época.

- E você nunca almejou uma carreira? Poderia ganhar muito dinheiro com seu talento Jared.

- Não... Nunca pensei. – Ele sorri. – Na verdade eu nunca havia tocado para ganhar dinheiro quando morava no Texas.

- Texas? – Eu não acredito na coincidência.

- San Antonio.

- Não acredito Jared! Sou de Dallas!

- Jura? – Ele sorri abertamente e eu controlo um suspiro. – E como veio parar em Vancouver?

- Meus pais se mudaram para cá quando eu ainda era adolescente, no começo eu odiei, mas agora não troco essa cidade por nenhum lugar do mundo. Pelo menos pra morar. – Eu completo. – E qual a sua história? Como veio parar aqui?

Ele dá um longo suspiro antes de falar.

- Eu vim atrás do sonho do meu namorado na época. - Sua voz sai ressentida ou é impressão minha?

- E onde ele está? – Eu pergunto incomodado.

- O relacionamento não durou muito depois que chegamos aqui, mas eu me apaixonei por Vancouver e acabei ficando.

- E ele?

- O que tem?

- Vocês ainda...

- Não, hoje somos somente bons amigos. – Não consigo identificar sua expressão. – Na verdade você acabou de conhecê-lo. O Chad.

Talvez pelo vinho barato, eu demoro a assimilar suas palavras. _"Aquilo é o ex namorado?" _

- Que bom que resolveu ficar Jared... – Eu digo passando novamente a língua pelos lábios.

Continuamos a conversar, cada um falando um pouco de sua vida. Na verdade Jared fala muito mais do que eu e descubro que ele é um verdadeiro tagarela, mas eu gosto disso, gosto muito.

Quando decidimos ir embora, e a conta chega, eu entrego meu cartão ao garçom antes que ele consiga alcançar a carteira.

- Quanto deu? – Ele pergunta.

- Não faço ideia. – Respondo tranquilamente. Nem em mil anos eu deixaria que ele pagasse a conta.

- Quanto é a minha parte? – Ele ainda insiste no assunto.

- Eu te convidei, eu pago.

- Jensen... Não é justo, eu escolhi o lugar. – Será que ele não percebe que eu _quero_ pagar?

- Vamos fazer assim, na próxima vez que sairmos, a gente divide ok? – Eu minto descaradamente, pois onde pretendo levá-lo, nem anos de seu salário poderiam pagar.

- Próxima vez? – Ele levanta uma das sobrancelhas, o sorriso se formando devagar.

- Sim, Jared... – Eu aproximo o corpo da mesa e encaro seus olhos. – Na próxima vez...

Nossos olhares iniciam uma conversa silenciosa, e me conforta saber que agora quem está dando as cartas sou eu, mas somos interrompidos pelo garçom.

- Bom Jared, como combinado, eu te levarei até o L'Abattoir para você pegar seu carro. – Eu digo assim que entramos em meu carro. – Está em condições de dirigir? – Pergunto por que tenho consciência que aquele vinho barato embebeda qualquer um em questão de minutos.

- Claro que sim Jensen! Estou em condições de fazer qualquer coisa... – Ele diz a segunda frase me encarando e percebo que ele está realmente um pouco alto.

Não sustento o olhar. Eu o quero, o desejo com loucura, e sei que o levaria para minha cama facilmente essa noite, mas não quero assim. Eu quero que ele me deseje também, mas totalmente sóbrio. E sei que isso acontecerá em breve.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante em que ele trabalha, eu paro o carro e o admiro por algum tempo antes de acordá-lo. Ele é tão perfeito!

"_Merda! Eu estou suspirando?"_

- Jared? – Eu toco gentilmente em seu braço, mas mesmo assim ele se assusta. – Hey, calma... - Eu aperto um pouco demais o seu bíceps. – Chegamos!

- Nossa Jensen! Eu não acredito que eu dormi, me desculpe... – Ele está totalmente sem graça.

- Tudo bem Jared, eu também estou cansado... Não precisa se desculpar.

Ele se vira para mim e sorri. Tenho vontade de afastar os fios que estão caídos sobre seu rosto, mas me controlo.

- Então... – Ele começa a se despedir.

- Quando você terá folga agora? – Minha voz sai mais rouca do que o normal.

Ele olha para frente e respira pesado, parecendo fazer algum tipo de conta mentalmente.

- Acho que posso tirar folga na próxima quinta. – Ele responde.

- Não marque nada, tenho planos para nós. – Eu digo e ele me encara novamente.

- Como assim?

- Quero te levar a um lugar Jared...

- Jensen... Não sei... – Sinto que ele não tem muita certeza quando fala.

- Não sabe o que? – Eu aproximo meu corpo do dele, passando a língua novamente nos meus lábios. Imediatamente ele encara minha boca.

- Eu... – Ele não desvia os olhos e eu retiro os fios que cobrem parcialmente seu rosto, sentindo que sua respiração mudou. Sua boca está entreaberta, com certeza ele quer que eu o beije.

- Eu... – Ele repete e nesse momento estou com meu rosto a milímetros do dele. Não vou beijá-lo, eu quero que ele me beije.

Meu autocontrole chegou ao limite máximo agora, pois sinto seu hálito bater no meu rosto. Estou quase o beijando quando sinto sua mão em minha nuca e sua boca colada a minha.

Seguro em seu rosto e sua língua me invade, quente, forte, atrevida. Eu gosto.

O beijo se torna urgente, o ar dentro do carro fica pesado e eu sinto um fio de suor escorrer pelo meu pescoço. Imediatamente imagino Jared o contendo com a língua e solto um gemido dentro de sua boca.

Meu membro está gritando por alívio e eu sinto uma vontade quase animal de arrancar sua roupa e fodê-lo dentro do carro agora mesmo. Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Eu encerro o beijo com um selinho e separo nossos corpos.

- Eu entro em contato com você Jared... – Meu tom saiu frio e um pouco desesperado. Não foi essa minha intenção, mas eu preciso que ele saia do carro, senão eu não vou conseguir mais me controlar e ao mesmo tempo que estou excitado, estou irritado, porque eu nunca fico descontrolado desse jeito. Nunca!

- Boa noite Jensen! – Ele sai do carro e bate a porta. Acho que ele esperava mais e ficou irritado também, e isso é bom, muito bom.

Eu acompanho seus passos rápidos com o olhar e sorrio. Ligo o carro e vou para casa imaginando tudo o que eu vou fazer com ele na quinta feira. Sei que será difícil esperar até lá, mas eu preciso. Não quero e não posso estragar tudo com ansiedade.

Ainda tenho o gosto de seus lábios em minha boca quando chego em casa. Me sirvo com uma taça de vinho e me sento no piano, começando as primeiras notas de The Sacrifice.

Sorrio ao pensar o quanto ele me deixa nervoso, ansioso e irritado. Ninguém me deixa assim. Essas sensações são novas pra mim, mas no final das contas eu gosto delas.

**Continua...**

**Capítulo Três**

Toco na campainha e espero alguns segundos angustiantes. Será que ele se esqueceu do nosso encontro?

Jared abre a porta e fica surpreso ao me ver.

- Desculpe subir sem avisar, mas seu celular está desligado e aqui não tem interfone.

- Não tem problema Jensen, quer entrar? – Ele abre mais a porta e enfim vejo que ele tem somente uma toalha em volta da cintura. "_Deus do céu!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigado pelos Reviews! Vocês são demais!**

**Beta: Pérola, obrigada por tudo minha linda! **

**Obs.: **Só gostaria de esclarecer, que o foco principal da fic não é o fato do Jared demorar a ceder as investidas do Jensen ou não e sim o que vai acontecer depois. E quem me conhece e me acompanha sabe que eu detesto ficar enchendo linguiça. **XD**

**Capítulo Três**

Estou em meu escritório, pensando que ainda faltam dois dias para meu encontro com Jared. A semana está se arrastando ou é impressão minha?

Essa manhã de terça-feira, particularmente, está maçante em todos os sentidos, e eu estou com minha mão coçando para pegar o telefone e ligar para ele.

- Sr. Ackles? – Alona me chama pelo interfone.

- Sim? – Eu aperto o botão e respondo.

- O Sr. Padalecki está na linha dois, o senhor pode atendê-lo?

Dou graças a Deus por estar sozinho em minha sala, pois o sorriso que se forma em meu rosto é no mínimo patético. Meu coração acelera e minha boca seca imediatamente. Sou um maldito adolescente agora?

- Pode passar a ligação. – Minha voz falhou? "_Merda!"_

- Ackles falando. – Com essa saudação eu ganho tempo para me controlar.

- Jensen? Er... É o Jared.

- Olá Jared, como vai? – Eu disfarço minha alegria.

- Desculpe te incomodar no seu trabalho... – Deus, como ele é fofo! Espere um pouco, eu pensei mesmo que ele é _fofo_? – Mas é que minha folga mudou e eu não queria furar com você.

- Hum... – É a única coisa que sai da minha boca. Ele vai cancelar o encontro.

- Se você não se incomodar, eu gostaria de saber se... – Ele está sem graça. Eu prendo a respiração. – Nós podemos sair amanhã? Se você puder é claro...

Ele está nervoso. Nervoso e ansioso, eu posso sentir. Imagino o quanto ele deve ter pensado antes de me ligar. Isso me agrada.

- Eu... – Pigarreio e controlo minha voz. – Eu acho que posso transferir meus compromissos de amanhã Jared... Espere um minuto.

Claro que eu posso transferir qualquer compromisso para qualquer dia. Mas não posso responder sem fazer um suspense. Não quero que ele perceba que eu estou provavelmente muito mais ansioso que ele.

- Está certo Jared, me dê seu endereço.

Ele me passa a informação e combino de buscá-lo no dia seguinte às onze horas da manhã. Ele pergunta aonde nós vamos e eu digo que é surpresa. Peço apenas para que vista algo confortável. Na verdade, eu deveria ter dito para ele levar alguma roupa extra, mas acho que não será necessário.

Desligo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Jared será todo meu, no dia e noite seguintes. Sim, só pretendo deixá-lo de volta na manhã de quinta feira. E dessa vez não vou aceitar _não _como resposta.

Meu celular toca, e olho para o visor, bufando quando vejo que é Misha. Não tenho sido justo com ele, fugindo de suas ligações e isso não é papel de homem, e sim de um moleque.

Resolvo atender e já percebo imediatamente pelo seu tom que ele não está nada satisfeito.

- Você não está querendo me atender ou é impressão minha Ackles? O que está acontecendo? – Deixo ele desabafar. Sinto que ele está precisando disso.

- Misha... Eu estou saindo com uma pessoa. – Vou direto ao ponto, dando um longo suspiro ao final da frase. Eu não preciso me explicar, eu não quero me explicar. Mas não quero ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento mal resolvido com ele.

- Por isso está me evitando? – Ele me interrompe praticamente gritando.

- Não estou te evitando... – Deus como eu odeio esse tipo de coisa!

- É o cara do restaurante? – Ele faz uma pausa e diante o meu silêncio ele continua. – O pianista?

"_Merda!_" Ele me conhece.

- Sim, é o pianista. – Sinto que ele quer que eu continue falando, mas eu me calo novamente. Sei que quanto mais eu falar ou responder as suas perguntas, mais magoado ele ficará.

Eu nunca o enganei, mas sei que nutre sentimentos por mim. É melhor acabar com isso agora antes que ele sofra ainda mais.

- Tenho uma reunião daqui a dez minutos, Collins. Desculpe, mas preciso desligar. – O chamo de Collins de propósito.

Nos despedimos, e largo o telefone com uma sensação estranha. Não gosto de agir como um filho da puta com ninguém. Prefiro a transparência à mentira quando se trata em terminar um relacionamento, Mas uma das partes sempre sai magoada não é mesmo? É inevitável.

No caminho até a sala de reuniões, me recordo de alguns momentos que passei com Misha. Ele sempre foi uma boa companhia. Educado, engraçado e inteligente.

Espero sinceramente que ele fique bem. Tento deixar minha vida pessoal do lado de fora da sala e inicio a reunião, desejando que o dia passe rápido.

**J²**

Chego ao endereço que Jared me deu e peço ao motorista, que também é meu segurança, que me aguarde. Saio do carro e sinto que meu coração acelera.

O prédio não tem interfone e não vejo nenhum porteiro. Eu ligo para o celular dele e cai na caixa postal. "_Merda!". _Eu sei que será extremamente indelicado subir sem avisar, mas não tenho outra opção.

Toco a campainha e espero alguns segundos angustiantes. Será que ele se esqueceu do nosso encontro?

Jared abre a porta e fica surpreso em me ver.

- Desculpe subir sem avisar, mas seu celular está desligado e aqui não tem interfone.

- Não tem problema Jensen, quer entrar? – Ele abre mais a porta e enfim vejo que ele tem somente uma toalha em volta da cintura. "_Deus do céu!"_

Seu cabelo está molhado, na verdade ele está todo molhado, parecendo que acabou de sair do banho. A água que pinga do seu cabelo, desce pelo seu peito e abdômen, e eu engulo em seco.

- Não repara na bagunça, ok? – Ele diz e se afasta, se desculpando por estar atrasado, alegando que seu celular descarregou e não o acordou na hora certa.

Ele continua falando quando dá as costas para mim, mas eu não consigo prestar atenção com a visão de suas costas musculosas e seu traseiro marcando a toalha.

Eu realmente odeio atrasos e certamente, se fosse outra ocasião eu já teria cancelado o encontro, mas bem... Isso seria em _outra_ ocasião.

Eu fecho a porta e percorro a pequena sala com os olhos. Não tem muita coisa. Uma estante com vários livros e partituras, uma TV, um sofá e uma mesa com quatro cadeiras. Surpreendo-me com o fato de não ter nenhum piano.

Chego até a janela e dou de cara com uma parede, que parece ser o prédio ao lado.

- Quer beber algo? Um café? – A voz grave de Jared preenche o lugar e eu me viro para ele.

- Não, obrigado. Está pronto? – Ele está vestindo uma bermuda bege e uma camisa branca que marca seus bíceps. Eu sinto vontade de rasgá-la com meus dentes e certamente mais tarde farei isso.

- Sim... – Ele responde e eu me aproximo, sentindo que seu corpo reage, ficando tenso. Eu sei que ele espera algo, possivelmente um beijo, mas eu passo por ele sem tocá-lo e ouço um suspiro baixo de frustração. Ótimo.

Buscar Jared indo com o motorista teve um propósito, lógico. Eu queria aproveitar cada segundo ao seu lado, sem me preocupar com o trânsito.

Me delicio com sua curiosidade e eu ficaria irritado com tantas perguntas se fosse outra pessoa, mas descubro que estou me divertindo muito com isso.

- Você vai gostar Jared, é só o que posso dizer...

Quando o carro para, eu direciono a ele meu melhor sorriso e saio.

- Vamos nos hospedar aqui? – Ele pergunta confuso, quando vê que estamos na porta do Four Seasons Hotel.

- Não, só vamos usar o seu heliporto. – Eu pisco para ele e após dispensar o motorista, peço que ele me siga.

Sou recebido pelo gerente do hotel que nos leva a uma sala, onde o piloto que trouxe meu helicóptero me espera.

- Aqui está o seu plano de voo Sr. Ackles. – Ele informa. – Pode decolar quando quiser.

Dou uma revisada nos papéis e mapas, e assino alguns documentos, agradecendo a ele.

- Aonde vamos Jensen? – Jared me pergunta novamente quando nos dirigimos aos elevadores.

- Não gosta de surpresas? – Eu pergunto quando a porta de metal se fecha atrás de nós.

- Gosto, mas é que... – Ele começa a falar e me aproximo, o encurralando na parede fria.

- Nunca andou de helicóptero? – Nossos corpos estão muito próximos. – Não precisa ter medo.

- Não estou com medo Jensen. – Ele sorri e o som sai pelo nariz.

Minha mão sobe pelo seu dorso e chega a seu pescoço, ele desvia o olhar para a porta.

- Não precisa se preocupar, esse elevador é exclusivo para o terraço, ninguém vai entrar. – Antes mesmo de terminar a frase minha boca já está devorando a dele em uma pequena demonstração do quanto eu o quero.

Suas mãos agarram minhas costas e eu ouço um gemido quando roço discretamente meu membro no dele. Tenho que buscar forças para soltá-lo quando a porta se abre.

- Não vai se arrepender Jared. Confia em mim? – Minha voz está rouca, enquanto me afasto dele. Nossos olhos e respirações denunciando nossa excitação.

- Acho que sim... – Ele sorri, se recompondo. "_Malditas covinhas_."

Nos encaminhamos ao helicóptero e abro a porta para ele, dizendo onde ele deve se sentar. O ajudo com o cinto e dou a volta, me sentando ao seu lado.

Após afivelar meu cinto de segurança, começo a verificar os medidores e percebo que ele está me encarando.

- O que foi? - Pergunto.

- _Você_ é o piloto? – Ele parece assustado.

- Ponha esse fone de ouvido. – Eu sorrio e aponto para o fone que está a sua frente, ligando o motor em seguida, me deliciando com o barulho do motor e das hélices.

- Sabe o que está fazendo não é? – Eu ouço sua voz sair metálica pelos fones e sorrio novamente para ele sem responder.

Me comunico com a torre de controle e espero a permissão para decolar, o fazendo assim que a recebo.

O helicóptero se eleva lentamente e em poucos minutos estamos sobrevoando a linda Vancouver. Jared sorri e aponta reconhecendo os lugares. Sua alegria é contagiante.

- Você ainda não disse aonde vamos Jensen...

- Você não desiste não é? – Eu pergunto perante a sua insistência.

- Parece que você também não... – Ele rebate e tem toda a razão. Eu nunca desisto quando quero muito uma coisa.

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre a vida de Jared, que me fez também algumas perguntas sobre a minha. Ele também quis saber sobre o helicóptero e eu lhe ensinei alguns comandos, dizendo que posso ensiná-lo a pilotar quando ele quiser.

O voo foi tranquilo e em vinte minutos estávamos aterrissando na charmosa Victória.

Pelo seu olhar, confirmei minha suspeita de que ele nunca havia estado ali. E cheguei à conclusão que minha escolha havia sido perfeita.

- Pra onde vamos agora? – Ele quis saber.

- Um carro está nos esperando Jared. Nós vamos para a minha casa.

**J²**

- Achei que sairíamos para almoçar ou algo do tipo. – Ele disse quando já estávamos no carro.

- Está decepcionado?

- Não! – Ele se apressou em dizer. – Só achei que...

- Só achou que... – Eu repito, quero muito saber o que ele está pensando.

- Você sabe Jensen... – Ele dá de ombros. – Nunca tive um "encontro" assim. – Ele abre aspas com os dedos quando diz encontro.

- "Nunca tive um encontro assim" estou me divertindo muito ou "nunca tive um encontro assim" estou decepcionado? – Eu pergunto inseguro. Estou inseguro?

- Nunca tive um encontro assim e estou me divertindo muito! – Ele ri ao dizer e eu solto a respiração, aliviado, sorrindo também.

- Está com fome? – Eu pergunto.

- Er... Sim... – Ele responde.

- Ótimo!

Seguimos para minha casa, que fica em uma das praias privadas da ilha. Na verdade, a praia é só minha. Jared arregala os olhos quando desce do carro.

- Você tem uma praia particular?

- Gostou? Assim que acabarmos de comer vamos dar um mergulho, o que acha?

Ele não respondeu, e eu sorri, puxando-o pela mão para dentro da casa.

- Boa tarde Sr. Ackles! – Sou recebido pela minha governanta, que já sabia de minha chegada, e já tinha preparado tudo que eu havia pedido. – Boa tarde senhor. – Ela cumprimenta Jared.

- Boa tarde Sra. Ferris.

- Boa tarde. – Jared estende a mão para ela que o cumprimenta um pouco sem jeito.

- Espero que o senhor tenha feito uma boa viagem.

- Foi excelente, obrigado e estamos morrendo de fome Samantha.

- Almoço ou lanche? – Ela pergunta.

- Vamos à praia agora? – Pergunto a Jared e ele diz que tanto faz.

- Lanche. – Eu me viro para ela. – Almoçaremos quando voltarmos da praia.

- Sim senhor, com licença.

- Jensen eu não trouxe roupa de banho, você não me disse que iríamos à praia. – Jared me segue enquanto me dirijo ao meu quarto. – Nossa! – Ele diz quando a gente entra.

Meu quarto é imenso, com uma cama e banheiro gigantescos, e uma varanda que tem acesso direto para a praia.

- Jared, primeiro... – Eu me aproximo dele. – Eu gostaria de te ver na praia completamente pelado, mas acho que não é muito o seu estilo. – Estou a poucos centímetros dele agora. – E segundo, eu tenho uma sunga nova que eu acho que cabe perfeitamente em você.

Quando termino a frase, minha boca está colada ao seu ouvido e minha mão passeia levemente sobre o seu membro.

- Jensen, para com isso... – Ele suspira e eu não resisto, atacando seus lábios com luxúria.

Jared enfia suas mãos por dentro da minha camisa e aperta forte minhas costas. Solto um gemido e ele morde meu lábio inferior antes de cessar o beijo e se afastar.

- Posso usar o banheiro? – Ele entra no banheiro, fechando a porta, interrompendo finalmente nosso contato visual.

"_Estou fodido_!" Penso abrindo um imenso sorriso.

**J²**

- Como faz para ninguém invadir esse lado da praia? – Jared me pergunta assim que pisamos na areia branca.

- Tenho seguranças. – Eu respondo tranquilamente.

- Claro... – Ele ri.

A água está um pouco fria, mas convidativa, e tenho que usar de todo o meu controle para não agarrá-lo e fodê-lo dentro do mar. Ele está me provocando desde o beijo no quarto e eu gosto disso, mas ainda não é a hora certa. Tudo tem que sair do jeito que eu planejei.

Eu emprestei uma sunga branca para ele e claro que foi totalmente intencional. Sua pele sob o sol, dentro da água, na areia... Ele é simplesmente maravilhoso e eu não vejo a hora de sentir com a minha língua cada pedaço dele.

- Que horas vamos embora? – Ele me pergunta quando estamos deitados na espreguiçadeira, descansando após um passeio de Jet Ski.

- Já quer ir embora? – Pergunto.

- Não! – Ele sorri. – Foi só curiosidade porque amanhã eu tenho que ir trabalhar e imagino que você também.

- Amanhã de manhã está bom pra você? – Com essa pergunta eu já deixo claro que iremos passar a noite.

- Está ótimo... – Ele me encara e sinto um arrepio com o seu tom de voz, sentindo que não vou conseguir esperar até a noite.

Jared parecia uma criança, não querendo sair da água na hora em que eu avisei que iríamos almoçar, mas a fome o venceu.

Tomamos banho em banheiros diferentes, apesar de eu sentir que ele queria tomar banho comigo, e nos encontramos na sala.

O menu escolhido pela Sra. Ferris era de dar água na boca e escolhi um vinho que combinasse com ele.

- Espero que goste de salmão... – Eu disse a ele enquanto os pratos eram servidos.

- Eu só comi uma vez, mas adorei. – Jared respondeu.

O almoço foi ótimo. Jared como sempre não parou de falar um minuto, e quando terminamos eu tinha a impressão que sabia mais sobre sua família do que eles próprios. Jared é engraçado e eu gosto. Muito.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você... – Eu levantei e me dirigi a uma pequena sala que estava fechada.

- Uau! – Ele exclamou quando viu um piano exatamente igual ao que eu tinha em minha casa em Vancouver, só que todo branco. – Ele é lindo Jensen!

- Quer tocar um pouco pra mim?

Ele se dirigiu ao piano e eu me acomodei em um sofá. Ele me encarou e sorriu.

- Alguma preferência?

- Me surpreenda. – Eu digo e ele encara as teclas, sorrindo novamente antes de começar.

A música é Unfinished em uma linda versão que eu não conhecia e Deus, como ele fica estupidamente perfeito quando está tocando.

Ao final da melodia eu me levanto e me aproximo dele, pondo as mãos em seus ombros.

- Você é muito talentoso, Padalecki.

Ele se vira e me encara.

- Jensen... – Ele geme meu nome.

Eu passeio com meus dedos pelos traços de seu rosto e ele fecha os olhos, curtindo o carinho. Não consigo mais resistir. Eu preciso tê-lo. Agora.

**Continua...**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Para minha surpresa ele para de se mover, levanta um pouco o corpo e me puxa. Ele está apoiado em seus joelhos, minha bunda está em cima de suas coxas e meus pés estão em seus ombros. Ele segura em meu quadril e começa a estocar com vontade. Sinto seu membro todo dentro de mim, massageando minha próstata incansavelmente.

Deus eu nunca havia sido fodido tão gostoso assim.

**N/B**

Meu Senhor dos Anéis! Jared já está dominadinho! Mas realmente, resistir ao Jensen não pode ser considerado nem mesmo numa situação fictícia, de tão impossível que é! Agora, dona Clau, se quiser leitor vivo para o próximo capítulo, não deveria soltar um spoiler desse kkkk! Vou ler antes de vocês, xupem (ui!)! Adorei, flor. Lindo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Muito Obrigado por todos os lindos reviews! Amo cada um deles!**

**Beta: Pérola**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Estou prensado sob ele na cama, enquanto ele é todo mãos, lábios e língua em mim, parecendo tocar em todas as partes do meu corpo ao mesmo tempo.

As roupas foram arrancadas de maneira um pouco agressiva, até o caminho do quarto, e ele rasgou minha camisa quando a tirou. Eu ri lembrando que _eu_ queria ter feito isso com ele.

Ele está tão quente! Não vejo a hora de estar dentro dele, o fazendo gemer meu nome. Meu membro pulsa a esse pensamento.

- Essa sua boca me deixa louco, sabia? – Ele diz antes de me beijar novamente.

Seus lábios devoram os meus de maneira que mal posso respirar. Sua mão enlaça meu membro e eu agarro seus cabelos.

Ele desce sua boca até meu mamilo e o chupa com força, enquanto me masturba. Estou totalmente entregue, mas ansioso para inverter logo as posições.

Jared é safado. Me elogia o tempo todo e diz obscenidades também. Eu gosto.

Sua língua começa a descer mais, percorrendo e explorando meu corpo. Ele me chupa, morde e lambe sem interromper a torturante massagem.

- Oh meu Deus! – Eu exclamo quando ele suga minha glande com vontade, iniciando um boquete perfeito. Sua boca sobe e desce em meu membro, o deixando completamente molhado.

Me apoio em meus cotovelos e a visão dele me chupando faz meu pau ficar cada vez mais duro e inchado. Sinto que não vou demorar a gozar, e quando o aviso, ele aperta minhas coxas, intensificando o movimento de sua boca e língua.

Agarro os lençóis e gemo sem o menor pudor, quando gozo demoradamente sentindo meu prazer ir direto a sua garganta.

Ele sobe o corpo, aplicando leves beijinhos em minha pele tremula pelo recente orgasmo. Seus dedos tocam meus lábios.

- Chupa Jensen... – Ele pede com a voz rouca, me olhando de um jeito que eu não consigo resistir. Eu sei exatamente o que ele pretende, e tenho certeza que não é isso que eu quero. Mas faço o que ele me pediu, e abocanho seus longos dedos, os chupando até que eles fiquem completamente encharcados com minha saliva.

Jared retira os dedos da minha boca e a devora novamente mordendo diversas vezes meu lábio inferior enquanto me beija. Com certeza ele já percebeu que eu adoro isso.

Sinto sua mão abrir uma das minhas pernas e seu dedo molhado buscar a minha entrada, fazendo carinho em círculos.

"_Não..."_ Eu reclamo mentalmente, mas da minha boca saem apenas gemidos quando ele força e introduz um dedo.

Ele geme junto comigo, enquanto me alarga para recebê-lo, colocando outro dedo dentro de mim. Está tudo errado! Eu não sou passivo! Quero dizer, já fui algumas vezes, mas eu não quero ser o passivo _hoje_. Quero ele de quatro rebolando pra mim enquanto o fodo loucamente, do jeito que eu imaginei desde o dia em que o conheci.

- Oh Jensen! – Ele me encara e geme, dizendo meu nome de um jeito que me faz ficar louco. – Você é tão apertado... Quero muito estar aqui...

Quando ele diz "_aqui_" ele roda os dedos e massageia minha próstata, e a única coisa que vem a minha a mente é que eu quero que ele me foda logo de uma vez.

- Me fala onde está o lubrificante e a camisinha... – Jared sussurra essas palavras em meu ouvido, sem parar de rodar seus dedos dentro de mim e eu juro que achei que fosse gozar.

- Na... Mesinha... – Eu respondo e quando ele se afasta, consigo recuperar um pouco da minha sanidade.

- Jared... – Eu digo quando ele volta para a cama. – Eu não sou passivo...

- O quê? – Ele pergunta introduzindo os seus dedos novamente, agora lambuzados com o gel, acertando novamente meu ponto fraco, dessa vez mais rápido e forte.

Eu jogo a cabeça para trás e gemo alto. "_Merda!"_ Eu estou rebolando enquanto praticamente fodo seus dedos.

Ele os retira novamente e se encaixa no meio das minhas pernas, forçando seu membro, já vestido com o preservativo, enquanto bombeia o meu. Ele sabe que isso me distrairá um pouco fazendo com que eu relaxe enquanto ele me preenche.

Tento não pensar muito na dor, sabendo que o prazer virá logo. E de fato veio.

Jared mantém suas mãos ao lado do meu corpo, e sua expressão de prazer é deliciosa. Tem tempo que eu não fico por baixo e tenho noção de que devo estar realmente apertado. Percebo que ele se controla para não gozar antes de mim.

Sinto seu membro entrando e saindo com força e tento que me segurar nele, pois cada vez que ele me invade, meu corpo é lançado para trás. Ele enfia uma de suas mãos por baixo do meu quadril e me segura, me mantendo no lugar, conseguindo assim me penetrar mais fundo.

Eu começo a gemer como uma vadia, quando ele toca novamente em meu ponto sensível, e eu enlaço sua cintura com minhas pernas, forçando seu quadril para baixo com meus pés.

Eu não estou nem um pouco arrependido de ter sido o passivo com Jared, porque ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. O suor dele começa a pingar em meu peito e eu alcanço meu membro, o bombeando devagar, pois não quero gozar ainda, apesar de sentir o clímax cada vez mais perto.

Para minha surpresa ele para de se mover, levanta um pouco o corpo e me puxa. Ele está apoiado em seus joelhos, minha bunda está em cima de suas coxas e meus pés estão em seus ombros. Ele segura em meu quadril e começa a estocar com vontade. Sinto seu membro todo dentro de mim, massageando minha próstata incansavelmente.

Deus eu nunca havia sido fodido tão gostoso assim.

- Goza Jensen! – Ele pede entre os dentes. Certamente está no seu limite.

Eu aumento a velocidade de minha mão e me esvazio novamente. A sensação de seu membro sendo esmagado dentro de mim faz com que meu orgasmo seja mais intenso que o outro.

Ele me aperta forte e grita quando seu orgasmo chega, o fazendo convulsionar.

É a visão mais linda do mundo, ver Jared Padalecki gozando e eu nunca mais vou me esquecer dessa cena.

Ele sorri ofegante e me olha, antes de retirar seu membro de dentro de mim.

Ficamos deitados, ouvindo somente nossas respirações e o barulho do mar, quando ele de repente se levanta e me chama para tomar banho com ele.

Eu mal sinto minhas pernas, e acho que se tentar levantar eu caio.

- Não quero tomar banho... – Eu resmungo e ele ri da minha preguiça.

Jared se aproxima e me dá um beijo molhado, sussurrando em meu ouvido, antes de sair novamente da cama e entrar no banheiro.

- Jensen, você tem gozo no seu pescoço.

**JARED'S POV**

Acordo um pouco assustado, mas logo me lembro de onde estou. Me espreguiço e percebo que ele não está do meu lado.

Depois do banho, quer dizer, do sexo no banho, a gente apagou.

Suspiro pesadamente enquanto penso em tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia em que Jensen me contratou para tocar naquele jantar.

Eu fiquei puto quando eu vi que era armação, pois estava realmente precisando do dinheiro. Mas tudo bem. Se aquilo me trouxe até aqui, então valeu a pena. Um sorriso bobo se forma em meu rosto.

Jensen é incrível. Nunca conheci um cara tão obstinado e eu fiquei realmente surpreso quando ele veio atrás de mim no restaurante no dia seguinte. Surpreso e lisonjeado em saber que um cara como Jensen queria sair comigo.

Ele é realmente um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já vi na minha vida. É muito sexy e cheira muito bem... Em todos os lugares.

Recebo muitas cantadas no restaurante, mas nunca ninguém disse que me desejava do jeito que ele falou. Daquele jeito tão obsceno.

Quando a gente se beijou no carro eu queria ter transado com ele ali mesmo, mas ele meio que me dispensou e eu fiquei na dúvida sobre o que ele queria. Afinal, somos dois caras, a primeira coisa que a gente quer é transar.

E esse encontro de hoje me deixou sem palavras. É tudo tão surreal, tão fora do meu mundo, que eu não me surpreenderia se acordasse a qualquer minuto.

Eu sou super tranquilo, simples, fui criado sem luxo, e realmente não sou um cara deslumbrado. Não sei se Jensen quis me impressionar, porque ele faz tudo de maneira tão natural. Bom, ele está acostumado a tudo isso.

Jensen não é só lindo de morrer, ele também é envolvente, charmoso, inteligente e enigmático. Ninguém deve conseguir resistir a ele. Eu mesmo não consegui. Eu não sei como agir quando estamos juntos, pois ele me olha de um jeito que me deixa sem graça. _Faminto_ seria a palavra certa para descrever.

Eu fecho os olhos e ainda posso sentir o gosto dele. A sua língua é tão quente e a sua boca... A boca é um caso totalmente a parte. Quem tem uma boca daquela?

Eu não sei se quando a gente for embora daqui, ele vai querer me ver de novo. Eu espero que sim, mas Jensen parece ser o tipo que tem meio mundo aos seus pés, e eu sou um simples pianista que não tem onde cair morto.

Resolvo me levantar e visto o roupão que ele me emprestou.

Vejo que já está escurecendo enquanto ando pela casa. Porque quando a gente está se divertindo o tempo parece que passa mais rápido?

Começo a escutar uma música vinda da sala onde fica o piano. A porta está entreaberta, e vejo Jensen tocando. A música é "Only Hope".

Fico parado, o observando, abismado em ver como ele toca perfeitamente bem. Quando a música acaba, ele percebe minha presença.

- Por que você não me contou que também tocava? – Eu pergunto enquanto me aproximo dele.

- Eu não toco, eu só arranho um pouco... – Ele diz e sorri.

- Arranha? – Eu pergunto. – Você estava tocando como profissional Jensen.

Ele se levanta e me beija.

- Ok, eu também tive aula de piano quando era criança, e de vez em quando, quando tenho tempo, pratico um pouco.

Eu cruzo os braços e o encaro.

- O que foi? – Ele pergunta.

- Até quando ia me esconder isso?

Ele ri e anda para fora da sala. Eu fico sem graça, afinal ele não é nada meu para _ficar_ _me escondendo coisas_.

Resolvo mudar de assunto.

- Onde está a senhora Ferris?

- A dispensei. – Ele entra na cozinha e abre a geladeira. – Está com fome?

- Muita! – Eu respondo fazendo uma voz engraçada.

- Tem muita coisa aqui, o que você quer comer? – Ele me olha.

- Qualquer coisa está bom. – Eu respondo, e me sento em um dos bancos que tem em frente ao balcão.

- Massa? – Ele pergunta novamente.

- Adoro!

- Ótimo! E tenho o vinho ideal para combinar com ela.

Jensen sabe pilotar helicópteros, tocar piano, conhece vinhos... Fico me perguntando o que mais ele sabe fazer.

- No que está pensando? – Ele pergunta. Acho que me flagrou o olhando com cara de bobo.

- Você... – Eu sorrio e sinto que estou corando um pouco.

Ele deixa a travessa em cima do balcão e se aproxima de mim, me abraçando e me beijando. Eu me entrego ao beijo, desejando que a manhã seguinte não chegue nunca, pois eu ainda não quero acordar.

**J²**

Assim que acabamos de jantar, convido Jared a se juntar a mim na varanda. A temperatura está amena e o céu estrelado. Perfeito.

- Mais vinho? – Pergunto assim que nos sentamos nas confortáveis poltronas.

- Quer me embebedar Jensen? – Ele sorri.

- Claro que não! Se estiver ficando bêbado, me avise que eu paro de te servir.

- Ainda não estou Jensen, então pode mandar! – Ele estende seu copo, e eu o encho, rindo do jeito que ele falou.

Apoio a garrafa na mesinha à minha frente e me acomodo, olhando para o mar. O barulho das ondas quebrando na praia é maravilhoso.

- Você vem sempre pra cá? – Ele começa.

- Eu gosto daqui, é muito agradável...

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – Vejo pelo canto do olho que ele me encara e sorri.

- Eu venho menos do que eu gostaria. – Eu respondo com um suspiro.

- E você... – Ele faz uma pausa. Sei exatamente o que ele vai perguntar, mas não o interrompo. – Sempre vem acompanhado?

- Às vezes sim... – Eu respondo. Não vou mentir.

- Por que foi atrás de mim no restaurante Jensen?

- Eu já te falei... – Eu finalmente olho para ele. – Eu queria te conhecer melhor, e eu te desejei...

- Desejou ou deseja? – Ele me interrompe.

Eu apoio meu copo em cima da mesinha e me aproximo dele, me ajoelhando no chão e me encaixando entre suas pernas.

- Desejei... – Minha boca está em seu pescoço, e o ouço arfar. – E desejo... – Eu solto o laço do seu roupão, o abrindo e mordo seu ombro. – Como nunca desejei ninguém. – Eu completo, antes de beijá-lo.

**J²**

Eu olho para fora da janela, sem acreditar que já estamos de volta ao prédio de Jared.

- Então... – Já conheço sua maneira de começar a se despedir.

- Eu te ligo... – Eu digo friamente. Estou sentindo um aperto no peito ao deixá-lo e isso definitivamente não é bom. Não quero ser filho da puta com ele, mas estou confuso e preciso pensar. Sozinho, pois Jared me distrai muito. Sua presença, seu sorriso covinhas, e até seu cheiro me distraem terrivelmente.

Percebo que ele fica na dúvida se me beija ou não antes de descer. Acho que ele ficou sem jeito com meu tom frio. Afinal, há poucas horas atrás estávamos transando como dois loucos.

- Ok... – Ele suspira. Com certeza está frustrado.

"_Merda!_"

Eu mando o motorista seguir depois que ele desce, e fecho os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no encosto.

Chego em casa, troco de roupa e vou para o escritório. Provavelmente minha agenda deve estar lotada hoje, já que cancelei todos os meus compromissos de ontem. Mas valeu a pena cada segundo.

Foi uma deliciosa surpresa descobrir que Jared é tão insaciável quanto eu. Disfarço um sorriso quando lembro o quanto ele fica diferente e controlador na hora do sexo. E como eu adorei. E seus dedos...

- Sr. Ackles? – Ouço meu nome. Estou distraído na reunião e isso é péssimo. Tenho que controlar meus pensamentos.

Volto para minha sala e me afundo na poltrona. Estou cansado e com sono. Jared não me deixou dormir durante a noite e meu membro pulsa ao me lembrar do porquê.

Meu celular vibra em cima da mesa, e eu suspiro ao ver que é uma mensagem de Jared. Eu dei meu número para ele quando estávamos saindo de Victória.

"_Queria sua boca na minha... Outra vez..."_

Abro um imenso sorrio, sem conseguir evitar que a palavra _fofo_ venha novamente à minha mente. Preciso parar com isso.

Não vou responder, pois prefiro fazer isso pessoalmente.

**J²**

Meu coração está pulando quando eu chego a porta do L'Abattoir. Pela hora, imagino que ele já esteja saindo.

Estaciono e após alguns minutos eu o vejo saindo acompanhado de um rapaz. Respiro aliviado ao ver que não é o Chad, mas me incomoda muito o fato dele estar com sua mão no ombro de Jared.

Saio do carro, e ando em direção a eles. Padalecki abre um imenso sorriso quando me vê, mas quando chego perto dele, não consigo desviar os olhos do rapaz, que também é moreno e muito bonito.

Imediatamente passo meu braço pela cintura de Jared, e vejo que meu gesto não passa despercebido pelo rapaz.

- Jensen, esse é o Matt... – Jared me apresenta seu amigo.

- Olá Matt. – Meus olhos estão faiscando quando aperto sua mão.

- Muito prazer... – Ele diz. – Bom, vou indo...

Ele se despede de nós e quando se afasta, Jared se vira para mim, começando a falar. Provavelmente vai me perguntar o que estou fazendo ali, mas eu o interrompo com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Sei que ele está na porta de seu trabalho, mas ele não me afasta, muito pelo contrário.

Abro um pouco os olhos e vejo que Matt está nos olhando do outro lado da rua. "_Ótimo!" _

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? – Ele pergunta quando nossos lábios se separam.

- Você não disse no torpedo que queria minha boca na sua outra vez?

- Então quer dizer que é só eu _chamar_ que você vem correndo? – Ele pergunta com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

Eu sorrio de volta e sem responder, pego em sua mão, o puxando em direção ao meu carro.

A verdade é que eu estou morrendo de medo da resposta.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Não vai trabalhar esse final de semana... Vamos viajar. – Eu peço, pegando em sua mão.

- Eu não posso Jensen... – Ele suspira.

- Não tem ninguém para te substituir? E se você ficar doente?

- O problema não é esse!

- Eu te dou o dinheiro dos dias que você vai faltar se esse é o problema.

- O que? – Ele pergunta.

**N/B**

PRECISA SER BOA PARA MANTER A ATENÇÃO NO RESTANTE DO TEXTO APÓS ESSE LEMON DE TIRAR O FÔLEGO. E VOCÊ É. ATENÇÃO TOTAL ATÉ O ÚLTIMO PONTO DO CAPÍTULO. A FIC FICA CADA VEZ MAIS INTERESSANTE, E NÃO É NOVIDADE SE VEM DE VOCÊ.

**N/A**

Eu ainda morro com esses elogios! Te amo! Obrigado por tudo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigado por todos os reviews! Vcs são o máximo! **

**Beta: Pérola**

**Capítulo Cinco**

- Aonde vamos? – Jared pergunta sem soltar a minha mão.

- Dorme comigo hoje? – Eu paro e encosto meu corpo ao dele quando chegamos próximo ao carro, pensando que definitivamente esse não sou eu.

- Eu... – Ele hesita. – Eu adoraria dormir com você Jensen, mas eu não posso deixar meu carro aqui.

- Tudo bem, você pode me seguir. – Eu digo um pouco contrariado.

- Ok... – Ele sorri novamente, todo covinhas e eu me derreto. _"Merda!" _

Jared me segue, naquilo que ele chama de carro, até minha casa. Quando entramos na sala, eu o agarro e o beijo com urgência. Não dou chance de ele protestar, e o levo até meu quarto. Mas antes de entrarmos eu paro à porta e sorrio de canto para ele.

- Jared, gostaria de conhecer meu quarto?_ – _Eu brinco e ele revira os olhos, me puxando pela camisa, para dentro do cômodo.

**J²**

- Você ainda vai me matar assim Padalecki... – Minha voz sai com dificuldade. Minha boca está seca e eu estou completamente ofegante. Acabamos de transar pela segunda vez e... Uau! Jared é uma máquina! E achei que _eu_ era insaciável.

- Deve ser bom morrer desse jeito... – Ele me beija e se levanta. - Posso tomar banho? – Ele pergunta.

Onde ele arruma tanta energia assim? Estou me sentindo um velho perto dele. Talvez eu esteja trabalhando demais e dormindo e me exercitando de menos.

Sinto uma mão em meu braço e percebo que dormi. Abro os olhos e me viro para Jared, que está parecendo um Deus grego com os cabelos molhados e penteados para trás. "_Deus grego?"_ Eu bufo com esse pensamento.

- Que foi? – Ele pergunta.

- Nada...

- Posso dormir aqui mesmo ou quer que eu vá embora?

- Não quero que vá embora... – Eu digo sonolento e me viro.

Ele se deita atrás de mim e me abraça. Não estou acostumado a dormir agarrado com ninguém. Na verdade não gosto muito disso, mas está tão aconchegante que eu acho que posso abrir uma exceção hoje.

- Vai trabalhar cedo amanhã? – Ele pergunta enquanto faz carinho no meu braço me fazendo ficar arrepiado.

- Não... – Eu respondo após olhar no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. São quatro horas da manhã. Não vou conseguir acordar cedo e preciso pôr meu sono em dia.

Sinto sua boca nas minhas costas. Ele dá vários beijinhos, e é a última coisa que eu me lembro antes de cair em sono profundo.

Acordo sentindo um calor desconfortável e quando estou totalmente desperto, percebo que o calor vem do corpo de Jared que está dormindo colado a mim.

Minhas costas estão no peito dele, seus braços em volta da minha cintura, e as pernas entrelaçadas. Estamos dormindo de conchinha. "_Merda!_"

Olho no relógio. São dez e meia. Eu tenho que me levantar agora se eu quiser chegar ao escritório ao meio dia. Tento tirar minha perna que está embaixo da sua e ele acorda.

- Hmmmm... – Ele resmunga, enquanto me aperta para mais perto dele e afunda seu nariz no meu cabelo.

- Jared... Eu tenho que levantar. – Começo a me desfazer de seu abraço e de repente, não sei como, estou embaixo de seu corpo e a sua boca está devorando a minha. Eu tento protestar, e empurrá-lo, mas minhas mãos falham, e começo a apertar suas costas. Ele geme na minha boca. "_Não Jared... agora não..."_

- Bom dia... – Ele interrompe o beijo e me olha, sorrindo covinhas.

- Bom dia... - Eu sorrio de volta com um suspiro. "_Estou suspirando. Merda! Merda!" _

Eu preciso parar de suspirar. Não sei por quê, mas ele tem esse efeito sobre mim. Efeito Jared Padalecki.

- Está atrasado? – Ele pergunta enquanto desce até meu pescoço, mordendo de leve e depois chupando. Minha resposta é um gemido, e o ouço sorrir. – Que bom... – Ele diz antes de descer até meu membro, me fazendo gemer mais, enquanto me perco em sua boca quente.

- Desculpa ter feito você se atrasar... – Jared diz quando estamos dentro da banheira, sentados um de frente para o outro.

- Você não fez eu me atrasar... Eu poderia ter te parado. – Eu digo sem muita convicção.

- Do jeito que você estava gemendo, acho meio difícil... – Ele ri.

- Convencido! - Eu jogo espuma na sua direção, e ele me puxa para seu colo. Eu envolvo sua cintura com minhas pernas e sinto sua ereção. Nós acabamos de transar. Será que ele não cansa nunca?

- Jensen... – Ele geme meu nome enquanto me beija e isso é o suficiente para meu pau começar a endurecer novamente. "_Impossível_!" – Eu quero você... – Ele diz sem afastar os lábios. – Eu quero você dentro de mim agora... – Eu já estou duro feito pedra antes de ele terminar a frase.

Interrompo o beijo e saio de cima dele, me afastando um pouco, sentindo-o passar suas pernas por cima das minhas. Nossas ereções se juntam quando ele está em meu colo.

Ele segura em uma borda e com a outra mão agarra nossos membros nos massageando-os ao mesmo tempo. Sua mão enorme e seus dedos longos são hábeis e eu começo a movimentar meu quadril.

- Não quero que você goze assim... – Quando ele fala isso, eu percebo que estou gemendo alto.

Jared solta o seu membro e se ajeita, se posicionando em cima do meu, que ainda está envolto por sua mão.

Ele começa a descer lentamente, e apoia suas duas mãos nos meus ombros, até está todo preenchido por mim. A sensação é ótima, ele está tão quente e... "_Merda_" Não estou usando preservativo.

- Oh Jensen! - Ele geme e começa a se movimentar, pra cima e pra baixo, pra frente e pra trás.

Não consigo lembrar mais o que eu estava pensando. Agarro seu quadril e o ajudo com os movimentos. A água com espuma nos facilita e Deus, esse homem enorme cavalgando em mim, se enterrando, cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, procurando seu próprio ponto de prazer com meu membro está me deixando alucinado.

Quando ele geme alto e aperta os olhos, sei que ele o encontrou. Ele rebola comigo todo dentro dele e eu sinto que posso morrer a qualquer momento, quando ele se contrai, sem parar de rebolar e de gemer.

Não sei por que, mas eu me pego imaginando se ele transava assim com Chad, e uma onda de ciúme percorre meu corpo. Tento tirar da cabeça a imagem dele gemendo desse jeito com aquele loiro ridículo ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

- Jensen... – Ele geme novamente, me tirando de meus devaneios.

A água está sendo jogada com força para fora da banheira, pois Jared agora segura nas duas bordas enquanto aumenta a velocidade de seu quadril, sentando com vontade em minha ereção e quando eu começo a gemer cada vez mais alto, ele pega minha mão e leva até sua ereção que está enorme e muito, muito dura. Eu o massageio por poucos segundos e ele grita quando jorra seu prazer na água.

Eu fecho os olhos, estou no meu limite. Sei que vou gozar assim que ele parar de me "morder" com sua entrada pulsante, e quando isso acontece, aperto forte seu quadril e jogo a cabeça pra trás, gemendo e convulsionando.

Meu corpo fica todo mole, e ele me abraça forte, me segurando.

Antes de sair de cima de mim ele, me beija nos lábios. Estou acabado. Definitivamente.

- Vem, vamos para o chuveiro. – Ele diz e se levanta.

- Jared, eu preciso descansar mais um pouco antes de...

- Eu só quero tomar banho Jensen... Relaxa... – Ele ri de mim. – Achou que eu queria de novo?

Eu levanto meus olhos para ele, que está em pé na minha frente com toda a sua magnífica nudez e seu sorriso covinhas.

- Vem? – Ele me estende sua mão.

Eu a seguro e me levanto, saindo da banheira em seguida.

**J²**

- Com licença... – Eu digo a ele quando meu celular toca novamente.

Estamos tomando café da manhã, mesmo já sendo muito mais de meio dia. Depois do banho, resolvi que não iria trabalhar hoje, e estou resolvendo algumas coisas pelo telefone.

- Obrigado Srta. Tal. – Eu me despeço de minha secretária, e vejo que Jared está me encarando.

- O que foi? – Eu pergunto.

- Nada... – Ele sorri e balança a cabeça.

- Está ocupado hoje? – Eu pergunto, pensando que nós passamos um dia e duas noites inteiras juntos nessa semana e eu ainda quero mais. Isso é definitivamente um feito pra mim. "_Nossa!_"

- Só à noite. Tenho que estar no restaurante às sete. – Ele responde.

- Não vá...

- O quê? Não posso Jensen... Não posso faltar.

- Claro que pode.

- Não posso. Eu ganho por hora, se eu faltar eu não ganho.

- Quanto você ganha? O mesmo que me cobrou para tocar aqui? Setenta e cinco dólares? – Eu pergunto e sinto que ele se incomodou.

- Na verdade, eu ganho trinta e cinco dólares a hora. – Ele responde, e eu me sinto mal quando percebo que ele está com vergonha. – Eu cobro um pouco mais quando é alguma festa, jantar ou evento.

Ele está se justificando. "_Merda!_" Não era essa a minha intenção.

- Não vá trabalhar esse final de semana... Vamos viajar. – Eu pego em sua mão.

- Eu não posso Jensen!

- Não tem ninguém para te substituir? E se você ficar doente?

- O problema não é esse!

- Eu te dou o dinheiro dos dias que você vai faltar se esse é o problema.

- O quê? – Ele pergunta.

- Jared, você liga para o seu trabalho e...

- Jensen, eu não quero e nem preciso do seu dinheiro. – Ele se levanta e vai em direção ao quarto.

Eu saio da mesa e vou atrás dele.

- Jared, eu só quero que fique comigo, que passe o fim de semana todo comigo. – Digo quando chego à porta do meu quarto.

- Jensen... – Ele tirou o roupão e está se vestindo. "_Droga!_" – Eu preciso trabalhar para pagar o meu aluguel, porque ao contrário de você, eu não sou dono de nenhuma empresa.

Ele ficou ofendido e está puto da vida agora. Eu sei pelo seu tom de voz e pelo modo como ele está pondo a roupa com pressa.

- Jared, olha, me desculpe ok? Eu não queria te ofender... Eu só queria te ajudar, e se o seu problema é dinheiro eu posso...

- O meu problema não é dinheiro Jensen!... – Ele me encara por alguns segundos e sai do quarto, andando até a porta de entrada. Eu o sigo.

- Jared... – Eu lhe chamo e ele para, mas sem se virar.

- Eu te ligo. – Ele diz secamente e vai embora.

Eu volto para a mesa e me sento, pensando por alguns minutos.

- Porra, que merda que eu fiz! – Eu soco a mesa e corro até a porta, indo em direção ao pátio da frente, esperando que Jared ainda não tenha ido embora.

- Jared!

Suspiro aliviado ao ver que ele está com o capô levantado, tentando arrumar algo no motor do seu carro. Vejo que ele xinga baixinho quando ouve minha voz.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunto quando chego perto dele.

- Acho que foi a correia, não sei...

Sinto vontade de dizer que posso lhe emprestar um carro, ou até lhe dar um se ele quiser, mas acho que só irei piorar a situação.

- Quer que eu peça para meu mecânico vir aqui dar uma olhada?

- Lógico, porque você deve ter um mecânico a sua disposição vinte e quatro horas por dia. – Ele diz, e pega seu celular, discando em seguida.

- Jared, eu só estou tentando te ajudar...

- Chad? – Jared ligou para o ex namorado? Por quê? – Oi, é o Jared, será que você poderia...

Ele se afasta e eu não consigo escutar o restante da conversa. Ele prefere a ajuda do Chad a minha? Meu sangue começa a esquentar.

- Por que ligou para ele? – Eu quero saber quando ele desliga.

- Ele tem um reboque... – Ele fecha o capô e se encosta no carro. – Se importa que eu o espere aqui? Porque eu posso empurrar o carro até a rua se você preferir.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Eu me aproximo mais e pergunto.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para chamar um reboque, por isso...

- Não estou falando do reboque Jared! – Eu grito. Estou perdendo completamente o controle da situação. Ele me encara e percebo que ele está com raiva. – Por que está indo embora? – Eu diminuo o tom, mas meu semblante permanece sério.

- Eu tenho umas coisas para resolver Jensen...

- Pensei que só tivesse que estar no restaurante às sete. – Ele suspira e não responde. - Você ficou chateado por causa do dinheiro, não foi?

- Sim, fiquei.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de te ofender Jared.

- Parecia que você estava querendo comprar a minha companhia Jensen.

Eu baixo a cabeça. Realmente eu não tinha pensado que ele veria dessa forma.

- Como você tentou comprar no dia do falso jantar.

- Jared, eu nunca...

- Se quer saber, isso é muito... Humilhante.

- Jared pelo amor de Deus, eu nunca quis comprar a sua companhia! O que você está dizendo? – Eu estou completamente desesperado agora.

- Olha Jensen, eu... – Ele suspira e me encara. – Acho que foi erro a gente se envolver.

- O quê? Não Jared, o que você está...

- Isso tudo... – Ele abre os braços e depois aponta pra mim. – É demais pra mim. Acho que eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar.

- Jared, eu... - Uma buzina alta nos interrompe e eu vejo um caminhão reboque parado no portão. Como esse filho da puta conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido?

A empregada vem ao nosso encontro e diz que ele está querendo entrar. Dou autorização para abrirem o portão. Jared olha na direção do caminhão, e eu sinto um aperto no peito. Não quero que ele vá embora. Percebo nesse momento que eu seria capaz de implorar para ele ficar. Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

Chad entra, e quando desce do caminhão ele abraça Jared.

- Olá... – Ele estende a mão pra mim e eu a aperto sem responder.

- E aí grandão, o que aconteceu? – Ele se vira para Jared que começa a explicar o que houve.

Chad ri o tempo todo, qual o problema dele? "_Idiota!" _Estou com raiva e imediatamente começo a imaginar Jared gemendo seu nome. "_Não, eu não posso pensar nisso agora." _

Tento afastar esse pensamento, mas é difícil com Chad segurando e tocando no Jared o tempo todo, enquanto põe o carro no caminhão.

- Então... Eu já vou. – Jared interrompe meus pensamentos e se despede.

- Ok... – É a única coisa que eu consigo dizer.

Chad se despede com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso. Eu sinto vontade de retribuir lhe mostrando meu dedo do meio, mas me controlo, afinal não estamos no ensino médio.

Jared senta no caminhão junto com o ex namorado, e eu espero eles passarem pelo portão para entrar.

Me jogo na cama, me sentindo estranho, como se eu tivesse perdido algo importante, vital.

Já é noite e a vontade de ir até o restaurante só aumenta, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu quero, mas não posso.

Ainda não entendo por quê ele ficou tão chateado. Eu só queria ficar com ele o final de semana todo, sem que ele precisasse se preocupar com nada.

"_Parecia que você estava querendo comprar a minha companhia Jensen... Como você tentou comprar no dia do falso jantar..."_

Eu nunca quis isso. Claro que eu armei o jantar para ficar sozinho com ele, mas eu pagaria para ele tocar e não para... "_Merda!" _Preciso consertar isso. Mas como?

No dia seguinte, depois de dormir muito mal, tento ligar várias vezes para seu celular, mas está desligado. Ele disse que precisa de um tempo, mas quanto?

Meu final de semana definitivamente não foi nada do que eu imaginei. Como não consegui falar com Jared, aproveitei para trabalhar, já que não apareci na empresa na sexta feira. Isso me ajudou um pouco, fazendo o tempo passar mais rápido.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes chequei meu celular no sábado e no domingo, e só Deus sabe o quanto tive que me controlar para não ir atrás dele. Estou ficando louco. Preciso desesperadamente conversar com alguém, mas quem?

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Oi Jensen, eu... Recebi a sua mensagem. – Ele diz. Sua voz é baixa e rouca.

- Eu sei que você pediu um tempo Jared, mas eu acho que nós devíamos conversar pessoalmente. - Eu atropelo as palavras. Preciso me controlar. - Eu não queria terminar assim.

Terminar o que se nem começamos nada? "_Merda!"_

- Eu pensei muito esse final de semana. - Ele suspira.

Pensou? Pensou o que? Minha mão está suando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Obrigado pelos reviews! Vcs são incríveis! **

**Beta: Pérola**

**Capítulo Seis**

- Jensen, meu filho, finalmente aconteceu... – Liguei para a única pessoa que eu sabia que me entenderia e que não zombaria de mim. Minha mãe.

Sempre tivemos um ótimo relacionamento, mas ela mora em Toronto agora, e não temos tanto contato como gostaríamos. Eu nunca escondi minha sexualidade dela, que sempre me apoiou, e foi quem, inclusive, contou para o meu pai. No começo ele não recebeu muito bem a notícia, mas não pôde se meter, afinal eu já era um homem adulto, e dono do meu nariz, quando ele soube.

- Aconteceu o que? – Eu pergunto. Eu contei sobre a briga com Padalecki. Aliás, eu contei a ela sobre tudo, sem detalhar a parte sexual, lógico.

- Você está apaixonado Jensen. - Ela diz e sorri.

Eu fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Eu já sei disso. Soube desde o primeiro instante, desde que os primeiros _sintomas _começaram a aparecer, mas no fundo não queria confessar. Nem pra mim mesmo.

- A senhora acha? – Outro suspiro.

- Não acho, tenho certeza. – Ela sorri novamente.

- O que devo fazer mãe? Ele está magoado comigo, e eu não sei como agir. Ele disse que precisa de um tempo, mas não disse quanto.

- Jensen... Se ele precisa de tempo, dê tempo a ele. Com certeza depois que ele pensar, vai te procurar.

- E se ele não procurar? – Pergunto.

Pela primeira vez eu penso nessa possibilidade. De Jared não me procurar, ou chegar à conclusão que o melhor mesmo seria a gente não se ver mais. Esse simples pensamento me atravessa como uma faca.

Minha mãe disse, antes de nos despedirmos, que tinha certeza que ele me ligaria. Mas não estou convencido disso.

Durante toda a manhã de segunda feira, cada vez que o interfone tocava e Alona anunciava alguma ligação, ou toda vez que meu celular tocava ou vibrava, meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca.

"_Não posso mais continuar assim. Não consigo mais esperar. Preciso agir antes que eu enlouqueça_."

Pego meu celular e digito uma mensagem. Antes de apertar enviar, eu a leio e releio para ver se está bom.

_Jared,_

_Estou confuso e não sei como agir. Você me deixa inseguro e ansioso e eu nunca fiquei assim antes. Esse é o meu mundo e eu não sei viver diferente. Nunca quis te comprar, essa nunca foi a minha intenção. Se lhe pareceu isso, eu espero que aceite minhas sinceras desculpas. Gostaria que pudéssemos conversar pessoalmente. Você escolhe o lugar e o dia, o que acha? _

Aperto o botão, e a mensagem é enviada. Largo o aparelho em cima da mesa e respiro fundo. Vários pensamentos me rodeiam. "_E se ele não responder? E se ele tiver voltado para o Chad?" _

Passo a mão pelo rosto, preciso me acalmar e controlar a maldita ansiedade que sempre estraga tudo. Não sei o que ele vai pensar quando ler. Será que verá meu desespero nas entrelinhas?

Meu celular toca e eu o alcanço. Quando vejo que é ele, minha boca seca.

- Alô...

- Oi Jensen, eu... Recebi a sua mensagem. – Ele diz. Sua voz é baixa e rouca.

- Eu sei que você pediu um tempo Jared, mas eu acho que nós devíamos conversar pessoalmente. - Eu atropelo as palavras. Preciso me controlar. - Eu não queria terminar assim.

Terminar o que se nem começamos nada? "_Merda!"_

- Eu pensei muito esse final de semana. - Ele suspira.

Pensou? Pensou o que? Minha mão está suando.

- Também acho que deveríamos conversar pessoalmente. E eu... – Ele faz uma pausa angustiante. – Eu quero muito te ver de novo.

Eu sinto vontade de dar um pulo e socos no ar, tamanha minha alegria e alívio.

- Eu também quero Jared. Quero muito.

Ele fica em silêncio e não sei se eu falo alguma coisa ou não. Eu quero, mas tenho medo de estragar tudo.

- Eu não vou trabalhar hoje Jensen... Eu... Machuquei meu dedo.

- Como assim? Machucou onde? – Meu coração dispara.

- Eu e o Chad estávamos tentando consertar o meu carro e me cortei.

Minha vontade é de gritar porque ele não aceitou que o maldito mecânico olhasse o carro na minha casa, mas me contenho.

- Você está bem? Foi ao médico?

- Não vou ao médico por causa de um corte no dedo, amanhã já estará melhor. - Ele ri e eu posso imaginar as covinhas se formando em seu rosto. – Jensen? – Ele pausa novamente. – Quer vir aqui mais tarde?

**J²**

Uma hora depois de nos falarmos no telefone, chego ao prédio dele, e após dispensar o motorista, subo até seu apartamento. Novamente estou ansioso, sem saber como agir.

Toco a campainha e aguardo, sorrindo ao lembrar a última vez em que estive aqui.

- Oi. – Jared abre a porta e sorri covinhas. Ele está vestindo apenas uma calça jeans. "_Oh meu Deus, ele deve estar querendo me torturar!_"

Ele me convida para entrar e eu começo a passar a língua nervosamente pelos meus lábios. Ele fecha a porta e me prensa contra ela, atacando minha boca. Não esperava essa recepção, mas admito que adorei.

Minhas mãos percorrem suas costas nuas, e descem apertando suas nádegas. Ele geme na minha boca e interrompe o beijo.

- Quarto. – Ele diz e me puxa. No meio do pequeno corredor, ele para de novo e me prensa na parede, me beijando outra vez. Sua mão chega à minha braguilha e depois de desabotoar a calça e baixar o zíper, ela entra na minha cueca, agarrando meu membro que já está duro como aço.

- Jared... – Eu gemo enquanto ele me massageia, com minha boca ainda colada a dele. Alcanço o cós de sua calça, querendo fazer o mesmo com ele, mas Jared se abaixa e abocanha minha ereção, me chupando com vontade.

Eu agarro seus cabelos e arfo ao sentir sua garganta com a cabeça do meu pau. Ele volta até a glande e depois engole tudo novamente. Parece que ele está chupando o sorvete mais delicioso do mundo.

- Você quer me fazer gozar assim? – Eu pergunto com a minha voz falhando, louco de tesão. Ele continua me sugando e eu me esvazio, gemendo alto.

Enquanto me recupero do orgasmo, ele tira a minha calça, cueca, meias e sapatos. Por fim, tira meu paletó e minha camisa. A gravata eu deixei no carro.

Ele me vira de costas e espalma minhas mãos na parede, me segurando pelos pulsos enquanto morde minha nuca, meu ombro e se esfrega em mim.

Ele leva uma das mãos até sua calça, abrindo-a, fazendo-a deslizar pelas suas pernas. Sinto seu membro ereto.

Eu começo a movimentar meu quadril de encontro a ele e sinto que estou ficando duro novamente. É incrível o que o corpo dele faz com o meu.

- Estava com saudade de mim? – Ele pergunta quando sinto seus dedos molhados no meio de minhas nádegas. Ele está me lubrificando com sua saliva, e eu gemo alto quando ele me penetra com um e depois com outro dedo. – Eu também... – Ele diz, sem interromper o movimento de seus longos dedos.

- Jared, por favor... – Eu peço e seguro em meu membro quando sinto meu corpo ferver com aquele toque. Ele está me provocando, massageando meu ponto sensível.

Ele tira os dedos e me penetra de uma só vez, soltando meu pulso e me segurando firme pelo quadril. Eu solto outro gemido alto, em uma mistura de dor e prazer.

Ele começa a estocar devagar, me deixando acostumar com a invasão, mas eu gosto de senti-lo grande e grosso dentro de mim.

Espalmo novamente as mãos na parede, largando meu membro, enquanto eu desço um pouco o corpo, forçando o quadril para trás. Ele geme e aumenta o ritmo, entrando e saindo com força, enquanto procura massagear onde seus dedos estavam, há pouco.

- Continua assim Jared... – Eu peço com a voz trêmula, indicando que ele está no lugar no certo e ele investe mais rápido.

Nossos gemidos começam a ecoar pelo apartamento, cada vez mais altos e acompanhados de diversos palavrões.

Sinto meu membro pulsar e inchar. Não aguento mais. Preciso gozar.

- Goza Jensen... – Ele pede e eu agarro minha ereção, bombeando-a com vontade. Jogo a cabeça para trás e o chamo diversas vezes enquanto jorro meu prazer sujando o chão e a parede.

Jared também geme alto meu nome, e se afunda todo em mim, deixando seu gozo me preencher.

Sinto seus braços e seu corpo amolecerem atrás de mim. Nossas respirações estão entrecortadas quando ele retira seu membro e me vira, segurando meu rosto.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas. – Ele sorri covinhas e me beija. Estou fodido. Totalmente fodido e apaixonado.

**J²**

Estamos deitados em sua cama, depois de uma segunda sessão de sexo no banheiro, mais especificamente, dentro do minúsculo box e Jared está me contando como machucou seu dedo.

- Então ainda não conseguiu consertar? – Eu pergunto.

- Não... Fiquei com medo de machucar mais algum dedo, não posso me dar esse luxo.

- É seu instrumento de trabalho. – Eu digo.

- Exatamente. – Ele sorri pra mim.

- Você chegou a levá-lo a alguma oficina?

- Um amigo do Chad, que é mecânico, deu uma olhada, mas me cobrou uma fortuna...

- Jared... – Eu me apoio em meu cotovelo e o encaro. – Não fique zangado ok? – Eu suspiro. – Me deixa chamar o Beaver, ele conserta o seu carro a hora que você quiser e você me paga quando tiver. Não se ofenda, eu só estou te oferecendo uma ajuda.

Ele coloca o dedo nos meus lábios me calando.

- Eu vou aceitar a sua ajuda...

Eu sorrio vitorioso e passo a língua pelo meu lábio. Ele me agarra, subindo em cima de mim.

- Para de fazer isso...

- Isso o quê? – Eu repito o movimento com a minha língua, antes dele me devorar com a sua boca.

**J²**

Eu acabei ficando no apartamento de Jared, e na manhã seguinte, meu motorista me pegou bem cedo. Passei na minha casa para trocar de roupa, antes de ir ao escritório, percebendo que estava sorrindo e suspirando toda hora.

Não tive coragem de declarar meus sentimentos a ele, mas estou feliz, pois conversamos bastante. Falamos bobeiras, sobre o meu trabalho e ele quis saber o que eu realmente faço na empresa. Falamos também sobre o fato de não estarmos usando camisinha e eu me surpreendi quando ele disse que confiava em mim. E eu também confio nele. Parece surreal, mas eu confio.

Me pego assobiando quando saio de casa. Combinamos de almoçar juntos e eu não vejo a hora de vê-lo novamente.

- Seu mecânico é ótimo, meu carro parece novo. – Ele diz quando estamos sentados no restaurante. Beaver passou a manhã consertando seu carro.

- Ele é o melhor de Vancouver.

- Obrigado Jensen... – Ele pega na minha mão e eu sorrio sem graça. Estou sem graça? Uau! Isso é novo.

- E seu dedo? – Eu pergunto.

- Está melhor, não dói mais quando eu o mexo. – Ele movimenta o dedo e sorri covinhas.

- Então vai trabalhar hoje?

- Sim, eu tenho que ir.

- Eu tenho uma reserva pra hoje a noite no L'Abattoir.

- Sério? – Ele pergunta e bebe um gole do vinho que eu pedi. – Vai sozinho?

Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa e pela sua expressão percebo que ele "pensou alto".

- O que você acha? – Eu o encaro.

- Não sei Jensen... A gente... – Ele não termina de falar e me encara. Percebo que ele está confuso e sem jeito. Ele leva o copo novamente à boca.

- Jared, eu não sou um canalha. E eu respeito você.

- Desculpa.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Sinto vontade de dizer que estou completamente apaixonado e louco por ele, mas me controlo. Não sei se é a hora certa. – Estarei com outras pessoas à mesa, mas nenhuma delas irá como meu acompanhante. É uma simples reunião de trabalho, que já estava marcada há duas semanas.

- Não precisa explicar Jensen...

Não preciso, mas eu quero. E me surpreendo com isso.

- Quando você terminar irá para a minha casa? – Eu pergunto mudando de assunto e ele me lança um olhar safado.

- Vai aguentar ficar mais uma noite sem dormir?

- Meus compromissos amanhã serão todos na parte da tarde, então eu posso dormir tarde, ou _cedo_... – Eu retribuo o olhar e ele sorri.

Nos despedimos após o almoço, combinando de nos vermos mais tarde, e ele promete tocar uma música para mim.

**J²**

Saio do escritório e vou para casa me arrumar. Não preciso usar nada formal, então opto por uma camisa branca social e jeans escuro. Dou uma última conferida antes de sair, e me dirijo à reunião.

O restaurante está vazio, e quem fez a reserva escolheu uma mesa longe do piano, mas mesmo assim escolho uma cadeira que me deixa com uma visão privilegiada dele.

Jared está de costas, e ainda não me viu.

Após os pedidos, a reunião começa, e apesar de estar atento a tudo, não consigo desviar os olhos do piano. Jared está deslumbrante como sempre, vestido todo de preto.

Em certo momento, entre uma música e outra ele me procura com o olhar e quando me vê, abre o sorriso covinhas mais lindo que eu já vi até agora. Eu pisco discretamente para ele, que se volta para o piano, e começa a tocar "Only Hope", a música que eu toquei quando estávamos em Victória. Ele lembra.

Eu não consigo tirar o sorriso bobo do meu rosto, mas quando vejo um rapaz se aproximar dele, tocar seu ombro e cochichar algo em seu ouvido, meu sorriso morre completamente. Eu o reconheço imediatamente. Jared nos apresentou semana passada. Como é mesmo o seu nome? Matt.

A reunião termina e fico sozinho a mesa, degustando meu vinho e ouvindo Jared tocar. Quando ele termina, se aproxima de mim, me pedindo para encontrá-lo lá fora. Pergunto se ele está com seu carro e ele sorri, dizendo que não.

Pago minha conta e vou ao banheiro antes de sair. Quando chego à rua, Jared já está me esperando, com Matt ao seu lado. Eu bufo e vou ao encontro dos dois, após autorizar o manobrista a pegar meu carro.

- Oi. – Ele diz quando chego perto deles. – Lembra do Matt?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? – Eu aperto sua mão e sorrio falsamente para ele.

- Depois combinamos então Jared. – Ele diz e se despede.

- "_Combinamos_" o quê? – Eu pergunto quando ele se afasta.

- Ele está insistindo para que eu vá ao aniversário da mãe dele no sábado.

- E você quer ir? – Eu pergunto.

- Não sei, eu não conheço ninguém da família dele, acho que seria super estranho.

- Se você quiser ir, tudo bem... – Eu digo e começo a andar na direção do meu carro. Ele me segue e quando entramos, sinto que ele está me encarando e sorrindo.

- O que foi? – Pergunto mal humorado, quando saio com o carro.

- Está com ciúme, Jensen? – Ele pergunta ainda sorrindo.

- Claro que não... – Eu respondo sem convicção.

- Pois eu acho que você está... – Ele suspira e olha para frente.

Eu paro o carro no acostamento e me viro para ele.

- E se eu estiver Jared? – Eu pergunto o deixando visivelmente surpreso. Ele não responde. Acho que pensa que eu fiquei puto com ele, mas eu não estou. – E se eu te disser que eu fiquei morrendo de ciúme, e que eu não quero que você vá à festa da mãe do Matt?

- Jensen, eu...

- E seu te disser que eu estou completamente e loucamente apaixonado por você de um jeito que eu nunca estive antes por ninguém? – Eu paro de falar e sinto minha mão suando. Preciso que ele diga algo.

- Jensen... – Ele começa a se aproximar de mim, alternando seu olhar entre meus olhos e minha boca, que está sendo molhada pela minha língua. Um claro sinal de meu nervosismo. – Eu não quero ir à festa da mãe do Matt, e você não precisa ficar com ciúme.

Ele está a milímetros do meu rosto e meus batimentos cardíacos provavelmente podem ser ouvidos do outro lado da cidade.

- E você não é o único que está totalmente apaixonado dentro desse carro. Eu também estou.

Ele sorri covinhas e me beija. Eu agarro sua nuca e correspondo, sentindo meu corpo relaxar aliviado. O beijo tem um sabor diferente, mas a mesma urgência de sempre.

Quando estamos na cama, as declarações se misturam aos gemidos, e vemos o dia clarear em meio a sorrisos bobos e conversas silenciosas.

Nunca em toda a minha vida eu me senti tão bem com alguém. Nunca me senti tão completo e feliz.

Eu o assisto dormir, sem ainda acreditar que eu confessei minha paixão e fui correspondido. Que meu medo de ser rejeitado era totalmente em vão.

Matt me vem à cabeça, e me sinto incomodado com o fato de ele desejar Jared, mas eu não posso culpá-lo. Jared é simplesmente irresistível.

Eu já tenho um plano para fazer Matt "desaparecer", mas agora o que eu quero é continuar admirando esse moreno que me conquistou completamente. Eu sou todo dele, ele pode fazer comigo o que quiser. E Jared é meu, só meu e nada e nem ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Cap.**

– Você tem ideia do preço desses carros? – Percebo que ele está sussurrando.

- Por que está sussurrando Jared?

- Jensen... – Ele suspira.

- Jared, eu não sei o preço, e não me interessa quanto custa, nós vamos levar. – Eu me aproximo mais dele. – Você disse que iria aceitar meu presente lembra? – Minha voz sai rouca. – Ou quer que eu refresque sua memória agora mesmo?

- Estamos no meio de uma concessionária Jensen... – Ele ri.

- Acha que isso me impediria? – Eu levanto uma sobrancelha e ele engole seco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Obrigada pelos reviews! Amo cada um deles!**

**Ana, amore, espero q esteja curtindo seu presente. **

**Beta: Pérola, claro! (Obrigado por vc existir!)**

**Capítulo Sete **

- O que quer fazer hoje? – Ele pergunta enquanto estamos tomando café da manhã na cama.

- Não sei, não fiz nenhum plano para hoje. – Eu respondo enquanto devoro o terceiro croissant. Ultimamente tenho tido uma fome de leão.

- Vamos passar o sábado todo na cama então? – Ele me beija e sorri.

- É uma ideia tentadora. – Eu sorrio de volta. – Mas na verdade, eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Nós vamos sair. Quero te dar um presente.

- Presente? Por quê? Hoje não é meu aniversário...

- Você mentiu pra mim. – Eu digo, mas de um jeito divertido.

- Quando?

- Beaver me disse que não sabe como seu carro ainda anda, de tão velho que ele está.

- Jensen... – Ele suspira.

- Ele disse que trocou algumas peças, mas que não tem mais jeito, Jared. Por isso nós vamos sair e comprar outro. Você escolhe a marca e a cor.

- O quê? – Ele sorri covinhas. – De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar você comprar um carro pra mim!

- Que horas tem que estar no restaurante? – Eu pergunto mudando de assunto.

- Eu... – Ele pensa. – Eu não preciso, eu ganhei folga. Aliás, eu não trabalho mais aos fins de semana.

- Quando ia me contar isso? – Eu sorrio.

- Eu ia contar ontem se eu tivesse tido a oportunidade de falar alguma coisa... – Ele ri.

- Eu estava com saudade... – Eu suspiro ao lembrar que a gente parecia dois adolescentes no cio ontem à noite.

- Ontem o Sr. Fuller me chamou, dizendo que eu seria dispensado nos fins de semana, e que o cara que me substitui nas minhas folgas iria assumir meu lugar.

- Que bom!

- Eu disse a ele que não poderia, pois não posso ficar sem o dinheiro. Afinal eu já folgo um dia na semana, dois iriam me quebrar... – Ele pausa e respira. – E sabe o que ele disse?

- Não...

- Ele disse que eu vou receber assim mesmo! Acredita nisso? Vou receber mesmo quando estiver de folga. – Jared parecia uma criança. Falando e gesticulando.

- Nossa, seu chefe é muito generoso mesmo... – Eu digo me sentindo um pouco mal por estar mentindo, mas é por uma boa causa.

Eu descobri, na quarta feira, através do meu advogado, que o L'Abattoir estava com dívidas sérias. O mandei ligar para os sócios e fazer uma oferta muito acima do mercado. Eles aceitaram na hora, e Jeffrey lhes disse também que, além do nome do comprador não poder aparecer em nenhum lugar, ainda teriam duas exigências, que seriam cruciais para o fechamento do negócio. Eles não entenderam muito bem, mas aceitaram. Agora eu sou o dono do lugar.

- Ele me explicou que a empresa que estava assumindo o restaurante tinha essa política, e que eles não poderiam desrespeitar. Sei lá Jensen, eu não entendi muito bem.

- Então você será meu o fim de semana inteiro? – Eu pergunto e recebo como resposta um lindo sorriso covinhas. – O Matt ainda está insistindo para você ir à festa da mãe dele? - Não quero perguntar isso, mas eu preciso saber se a minha outra exigência havia sido realmente cumprida.

- Ele não trabalha mais lá desde quinta feira. Algum cliente VIP fez reclamação dele. Não sei bem o que foi.

- Espero que ele consiga outro emprego. – Na verdade minha empresa o contatará dentro de alguns dias, o oferecendo um emprego do outro lado de Vancouver, bem longe de Jared e com um salário irresistível.

- Também espero... – Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo, sinto que ele fica um pouco tenso.

- Que foi?

- Nada, é só que... – Ele bufa. – Eu acho que finalmente entrei em uma boa fase na minha vida, sabe? Primeiro eu te conheci e agora essa novidade no restaurante... Nossa, eu odiava ter que trabalhar aos fins de semana, mas eu não tinha alternativa. E eu estou com um pouco de medo.

- Medo de que?

Ele tira a bandeja que está entre a gente e me abraça, me beijando em seguida.

- Medo de estar sonhando...

- Você não está sonhando meu amor... – Ele ri quando me escuta o chamando de "_meu amor_" e me beija novamente, se deitando sobre o meu corpo. Rapidamente eu inverto as posições.

- Que tal, pra comemorarmos essa boa fase, você aceitar o meu presente?

- Não Jensen... Um carro não é um presente, um par de meias sim...

Eu solto uma gargalhada e ele me acompanha.

- Jared, você agora é meu namorado e tem que se acostumar com isso. Tem que se acostumar a receber presentes.

- Não quero que gaste dinheiro comigo...

- Jared, eu sou um homem rico, eu _gosto_ de gastar dinheiro e eu _vou_ gastar dinheiro com você... E vou gastar muito. – Eu o beijo novamente, me esfregando nele.

- Jensen... Eu não posso... – Ele para e geme quando sente minha boca próxima do seu membro.

Eu mordo sua virilha e no meio de suas coxas, me deliciando com sua expectativa.

- Oh Jensen! – Ele geme mais alto, quando eu chupo suas bolas. Uma de cada vez, e bem devagar. Ele está totalmente aberto e entregue a mim. Eu gosto disso.

Continuo o torturando, lambendo em todos os lugares próximos ao seu membro, que pulsa e implora, mas sem tocá-lo. Quando finalmente o faço, eu o chupo com vontade, engolindo tudo o que consigo arrancando gemidos roucos dele. Quando ele agarra meus cabelos, eu largo seu pênis, me afastando e o encarando.

- Por que parou? – Ele pergunta com a voz tremula. – Eu estava quase...

- Não quero mais continuar... – Eu o interrompo.

- Por que? O que aconteceu? – Ele pergunta num tom um pouco desesperado.

- Ficará frustrado se eu não te fizer gozar?

- Com certeza!

- Ótimo, pois é assim que eu estou agora, com você recusando meu presente.

- O quê? – Ele ri. – Jensen, eu não acredito!

Eu abocanho seu membro novamente e ele geme. Acho que nunca o chupei tão gostoso quanto estou fazendo agora, posso perceber pelas caras que ele faz. Ainda não transamos essa manhã e sei que ele está doido pra gozar.

- Jensen, não para, por favor... – Suas pernas começam a ficar rígidas, e seu membro incha, ele está próximo e eu paro novamente.

- Fala que sim... Por favor, Jared... Aceita meu presente... – Falo com a boca bem próxima de seu pau e ele levanta o quadril. – Fala que sim, que eu te faço gozar bem gostoso... – Eu passo a língua e chupo forte a sua glande. Ele arfa.

- Jensen, por favor, não me faça implorar...

Ele tenta alcançar seu membro, mas eu não deixo, voltando a chupá-lo com vontade. Sinto seu pré gozo em minha boca e paro novamente.

- Não, não... Por favor, não para, não para... – Ele geme e fala ao mesmo tempo. – Eu aceito! Eu aceito Jensen! – Sua voz é desejo puro.

Eu pego seu membro e termino o serviço o fazendo gritar quando finalmente o deixo gozar. Pela quantidade de gozo e o jeito como seu corpo convulsionou, ele estava realmente com muito tesão.

- Eu to com raiva de você... – Ele me encara e diz um pouco ofegante.

- Mentira... – Eu deito do seu lado. A felicidade estampada em meu rosto.

**J²**

Estamos dentro da concessionária da Audi, e enquanto eu converso com o vendedor, Jared está olhando os modelos que eles têm no pátio coberto.

- Ele está sugerindo que levemos o A4, e eu acho que ele combina muito com você, com o seu... Tamanho. – Eu me aproximo dele, o olhando de cima embaixo e sinto que ele cora com o sorrisinho indiscreto do vendedor.

- Jensen, podemos conversar? – Ele pergunta e o vendedor se afasta. Antes de ele começar a falar seu telefone toca. Ele olha no visor e rejeita a chamada.

- Quem é? – Eu pergunto.

- O Chad...

- O que ele quer? – Eu pergunto irritado.

- Não sei, depois eu ligo para ele. – Ele guarda o telefone e me encara. – Jensen, por que não vamos a uma loja de carros usados?

- O quê? – Não acredito que ele me propôs isso.

– Você tem ideia dos preços desses carros? – Percebo que ele está sussurrando.

- Por que está sussurrando?

- Jensen... – Ele suspira.

- Jared, eu não sei o preço, e não me interessa quanto custa. Nós vamos levar. – Eu me aproximo mais dele. – Você disse que iria aceitar, lembra? – Minha voz sai rouca. – Ou quer que eu refresque sua memória aqui mesmo?

- Estamos no meio de uma concessionária Jensen... – Ele ri.

- Acha que isso me impediria? – Eu levanto uma sobrancelha e ele engole seco.

- É que eu to sem graça... Esse não é o tipo de coisa com a qual estou acostumado.

- Jared, presta atenção. Eu _quero_ te dar um carro de presente. Eu _posso_ te dar um carro de presente e eu _vou_ te dar um carro de presente. – Eu pego em sua mão. – Agora vamos ver o modelo e escolher a cor?

Ele sorri. Eu sei que ele está sem graça, mas é bom ele se acostumar porque eu estou apenas começando.

**J²**

Estamos almoçando em um restaurante que eu gosto muito na Robson Street, quando ele pega na minha mão e me agradece novamente.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir te agradecer o suficiente. – Estamos sentados lado a lado, na parte externa do local.

- Você gostou da cor? – Ele escolheu um modelo prata, todo rebaixado. Uma excelente escolha e de muito bom gosto.

- Nossa, nem em um milhão de anos eu achei que um dia teria um carro desses.

- Pois o _um milhão de anos_ chegou. – Eu brinco e ele me beija demoradamente.

- Jensen... Eu... – Ele suspira. - Eu to muito feliz sabia? Não é por causa do carro... Lógico que eu to feliz por causa do carro, mas... – Ele diz de uma maneira tão engraçada e espontânea que me faz rir. – Mas o que eu quero dizer é... Que eu to muito feliz de ter te conhecido e... Eu acho que... - Ele me encara e sorri, mas somos interrompidos pelo celular dele. "_Merda_!"

- Era o Chad novamente... – Ele diz. Jared chegou a atender, mas sua bateria acabou.

- O que será que ele quer? – Eu pergunto incomodado, e começo a passar a língua pelos meus lábios.

- Para de fazer isso... – Ele me pede encarando minha boca.

- Só tem um jeito de eu parar... – Eu sorrio e ele me beija.

Continuamos o almoço, enquanto conversamos sobre o seu carro novo. Ele realmente ficou empolgado.

- Será que consigo emplacá-lo na terça feira mesmo? – Ele pergunta quando já estamos dentro do meu carro voltando para minha casa.

- Com certeza... E o que vai fazer depois? Qual lugar quer ir com ele primeiro?

- Primeiro irei batizá-lo. – Ele me encara.

- Batizá-lo? Como assim?

- Com você... Quero seu cheiro e seu suor dentro dele.

Eu estremeço com aquelas palavras e solto um gemido quando ele passa a mão pelo meu membro.

- O que acha da minha ideia? – Ele sorri covinhas.

- Acho perfeita. – Eu paro no sinal e nós nos beijamos com urgência. – Quero chegar logo em casa Jared... – Eu digo com a voz rouca quando nossos lábios se separam.

- Eu também... Mas posso te pedir uma coisa? – Ele pergunta.

- Claro, amor, qualquer coisa... – Eu aperto sua coxa, e ele sorri. Sinto que foi porque o chamei de _amor_ novamente.

- Podemos passar no meu apartamento? Eu queria pegar umas roupas e meu carregador.

- Isso significa que você vai mesmo ficar o fim de semana todo comigo? – Eu sorrio aberto.

- Se você quiser é claro...

Ele não precisa me perguntar, porque é óbvio que eu quero. Foi por isso que eu comprei o restaurante.

Vamos direto para o prédio dele, e quando chegamos, eu reconheço Chad encostado no corrimão da escada de entrada.

- Chad, o que está fazendo aqui? – Jared pergunta assim que desce do carro.

- O que aconteceu com o seu celular? – Ele se aproxima e percebo que ele está enrolando a língua. Está bêbado com certeza.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jared insiste.

- Estou te ligando há horas! Por que não atendeu? – Ele pergunta de maneira autoritária.

- Meu celular descarregou. – Jared explica, e Chad me olha.

- Foi por causa dele que você não me atendeu?

- Chad, por favor, não vamos começar de novo com isso...

Eu olho para Jared que me olha sem graça.

- Começar com o quê? – Eu pergunto.

- Nada Jensen... Olha, Chad acho melhor você ir embora, depois a gente conversa...

- Quando Jared? – Ele segura nos braços de Jared e meu sangue começa a ferver. – Quando vamos conversar?

- Chad vai pra casa! – Jared diz um pouco mais alto, mas ele não se afasta.

- Você é surdo por acaso? – Eu pergunto e ele me encara. Ele está com raiva de mim, posso sentir isso.

- Não estou falando com você... – Ele diz entre os dentes.

- Mas eu estou! – Eu me aproximo e ele larga os braços de Jared.

- Chad, Jensen... Por favor... – Jared se aproxima de mim e alterna seu olhar entre mim e o ex namorado.

- Você não disse que vocês tinham terminado? – Chad olha para Jared.

- Não Chad, eu nunca disse isso...

- Olha cara, vá embora! Você não vê que está sobrando aqui? – Eu encosto minha mão no ombro dele e Chad me empurra.

- Não encosta a mão em mim!

- Jensen, ele está bêbado, deixa que eu resolvo isso...

- Isso Jensen, vai embora e deixa que o Jared resolve...

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Eu rosno para ele.

- O que você acha? – Ele diz e aperta o ombro de Jared, passando a língua pelos lábios e sorrindo debochado.

Eu não vejo mais nada na minha frente, só sinto minha mão socando a cara dele diversas vezes, mesmo depois dele estar caído no chão.

Sou agarrado pelo pescoço em uma _gravata_ e sinto meu corpo colado ao de Jared.

- Jensen! Para com isso! – Ele grita próximo ao meu ouvido.

Eu me desvencilho e Jared corre pra ver como Chad está.

- Chad? – Ele sacode o ex namorado que está com o rosto vermelho, o supercílio direito e o nariz sangrando. Ele abre o olho e Jared o ajuda a levantar.

- Vem, eu vou te ajudar...

- Aonde você vai? – Eu pergunto, sem acreditar que Jared está entrando no prédio com ele.

- Vou ajudá-lo Jensen, ele está sangrando...

- E eu?

- Acho melhor você ir para casa agora, depois eu...

- Você não vê que é exatamente isso que ele quer? – Eu grito. – Que a gente brigue!

- Jensen, eu não estou brigando com você... – Jared diz ofegante, ainda amparando Chad em seus ombros. – Mas não posso deixá-lo aqui, sangrando no meio da rua.

- Jared, me desculpe, eu perdi a cabeça...

- Tudo bem... Mais tarde eu te ligo. - Ele olha para baixo e suspira, sumindo dentro do prédio. Uma forte onda de ciúme e raiva percorrem meu corpo e eu vou atrás dele, dizendo sem pensar.

- Você deve estar adorando isso tudo não é?

Ele ajuda Chad a se sentar no degrau da escada em frente ao elevador, e vem na minha direção.

- Como assim Jensen?

- Você deve estar adorando ter dois caras brigando por sua causa... – Eu digo, mas no segundo seguinte já estou arrependido.

- Jensen... _Esse_ é você? – Ele pergunta com a voz calma, me olhando dos pés a cabeça e as palavras me atingem como um soco.

Ele me encara e eu baixo a cabeça envergonhado.

- Eu... Mais tarde eu te ligo Jensen... – Ele se vira, ajudando Chad que parece mais moribundo do que ele realmente está e entra no elevador.

Eu volto para o meu carro e vou para casa, sem acreditar que há apenas alguns minutos nós estávamos almoçando, rindo e fazendo planos. Maldito Chad!

Chego em casa, e peço gelo para a empregada. Minha mão está latejando e eu sorrio pensando que a cara do Chad deve estar ainda mais. Meu sorriso morre ao lembrar as palavras de Jared. "_Esse é você?" _

Pego o celular e ligo para ele, mas cai na caixa postal. Lembro que o telefone dele descarregou e ele não deve ter pensado em colocar para carregar ainda, pois deve estar cuidando dos machucados de Chad.

Fecho os olhos controlando a raiva, e procuro não imaginar Jared tocando naquele imbecil.

Vou até meu bar e me sirvo de uma dose dupla de uísque e quando me dou conta já bebi quase a garrafa inteira.

Começo a cair em mim, percebendo a merda que eu fiz e meu ódio por Chad só cresce a cada momento. Meu telefone toca e eu atendo quando eu vejo que é Jared.

- Alô?

Escuto seu suspiro e após alguns segundos sua voz rouca.

- Oi Jensen, como você está? Está mais calmo? – Ele pergunta.

- Não! – Eu respondo rispidamente. – Eu estaria ótimo se esse imbecil não tivesse atravessado o meu caminho.

- Bom, o Chad está bem e ele não vai te processar.

- Jura? - Eu sinto vontade de gargalhar e mandar ele dizer a esse filho da puta que eu _quero_ que ele me processe, mas sei que só irei piorar minha situação com Jared.

- E... – Ele continua. – Eu acho melhor...

- Vai terminar comigo por que eu dei umas porradas no seu ex que mereceu e muito? – Eu digo mais motivado pelo álcool que percorre meu sangue do que pela minha própria vontade.

- Jensen, eu...

- Eu fiz aquilo porque eu te amo Jared... – Eu interrompo e digo de um jeito desesperado. – Eu sei que parece loucura, que a gente se conhece há menos de um mês, mas eu te amo.

- Eu... Eu tenho que desligar Jensen... – A ligação é encerrada e eu sinto meus olhos queimarem. Como um dia que começou tão perfeito pode terminar assim?

**Continua...**

**Próximo Cap.**

- Sr. Ackles. – A empregada me chama. – O Sr. Padalecki está aqui.

Minha boca seca e meu coração acelera quando eu o vejo.

- Obrigado. – Eu agradeço a ela sem desviar os olhos dele e ela se retira.

Jared anda até mim, e eu não consigo decifrar sua expressão. Ele parece relaxado, mas eu não tenho certeza. Será que ele veio terminar comigo pessoalmente?


	8. Chapter 8

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e comentando! **

**Lari, esse cap é dedicado a sua linda pessoinha, pois sei que você ama essa música! Te adoro!**

**Música: The Scientist, Coldplay. **

**Beta: Pérola (Te amo!) **

**Capítulo Oito**

Acordo com uma dor de cabeça infernal. Lembro que ainda bebi mais algumas doses depois de falar com Jared e apaguei.

Repasso o dia anterior na minha mente e me xingo mentalmente. Estraguei tudo. Claro que a culpa foi toda daquele idiota do Chad, mas eu poderia ter me controlado.

Poderia, mas eu não quis. Eu desejei arrebentar a cara dele desde o dia em que ele veio aqui ajudar Jared com o carro.

Levanto cambaleante e entro no banheiro. Preciso consertar isso.

Depois do banho e de duas aspirinas, eu ligo para Alona.

- Srta. Tal, eu sei que hoje é domingo e ainda é cedo, mas eu preciso muito que a senhorita me faça um favor. Um enorme favor.

Alona trabalha comigo desde que ela saiu da faculdade, há quatro anos e desde então, tem sido uma fiel e dedicada secretária. Ela não se importa em fazer esses favores para mim, mesmo sendo fora do expediente, porque sabe que eu sempre a recompenso. Da última vez ela conheceu a Grécia com seu marido em suas férias, o que era um sonho desde menina.

Tive uma ideia durante o banho, e espero realmente que Jared aceite minhas desculpas. Novamente.

**JARED'S POV**

Dei uma última olhada em Chad, que apagou no sofá da sala depois que tomou um banho frio e lhe dei alguns analgésicos. Ele ainda queria conversar sobre a gente, mas eu cortei. Não existe mais "a gente". Porra, o que será que ele estava pensando quando veio aqui?

No dia em que ele rebocou meu carro, veio com um papo de que queria voltar, queria tentar de novo, e eu lhe disse que não queria, que eu estava saindo com o Jensen.

Ele disse que estava na cara que Jensen e eu tínhamos terminado, mas eu disse que apenas tínhamos discutido. Parece que ele não entendeu... Ou não quis entender.

Estou deitado agora, mesmo ainda sendo cedo. Não tenho sono, e minha cabeça está a mil. Lembro-me das palavras de Jensen ao telefone. "_Eu fiz aquilo porque eu te amo Jared... Eu sei que parece loucura, que a gente se conhece há menos de um mês, mas eu te amo."_

Ele me ama. Nossa! É tanta coisa pra absorver. Jensen e tudo o que ele representa, o fato de ele ser extremamente controlador, possessivo e ciumento, o fato de ele ter me dado um carro... Um carro! Se terminasse com ele, eu o devolveria, é claro! Está no meu nome, mas isso seria fácil de resolver. O problema é que eu não quero terminar.

Não era isso o que eu ia dizer quando liguei para ele. Eu ia dizer que era melhor eu dormir aqui essa noite, mas ele se adiantou, e quando disse que me amava, entrei em pânico e desliguei. Amanhã, depois que me entender com Chad, vou até a casa dele. Precisamos conversar.

Acordo com alguém batendo insistentemente na porta. Olho no relógio e vejo que são mais de onze horas. Porra, eu dormi tanto assim?

Levanto e vejo pelo olho mágico que é uma mulher. Abro a porta, escondendo parte de meu corpo, já que estou somente com a calça do pijama.

- Pois não? – Eu pergunto.

- Sr. Padalecki? Tenho uma entrega para o senhor. – Ela me estende uma pequena caixa, que e eu pego. Não há remetente. Quando pergunto se preciso assinar algo, vejo que ela já está indo em direção ao elevador.

- Não senhor... – Ela abre a porta e vai embora.

Quando fecho a porta é que me dou conta de que Chad não está mais no sofá. O procuro pelo apartamento. Com certeza ele deve ter ido embora antes que eu acordasse, porque sabe que eu teria uma conversa séria com ele. E ainda terei.

Sento-me à mesa e abro a caixa. Dentro há um papel, e algo embrulhado em celofane picado. Leio o bilhete, sem acreditar que aquilo é de Jensen. Como ele consegue fazer essas coisas?

_Jared, _

_Essa música descreve tudo o que eu gostaria de dizer nesse momento._

_Por favor, só lhe peço que a ouça._

_Jensen._

Dentro da caixa tem um Ipod. Um Ipod de quinhentos dólares! "_Meu Deus!_" Qual música será? Ponho os fones e começo a mexer no aparelho, descobrindo como tocar a música, que aparece com o título de "_Padalecki."_

Assim que começa, logo a reconheço. É The Scientist do Coldplay, em uma versão ao piano. Fecho os olhos e me concentro na voz de Chris Martin.

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

**And tell you I set you apart**

**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions**

**Oh, let's go back to the start**

**Running in circles, coming in tails**

**Heads on a science apart**

Eu me lembro do dia em que estávamos conversando sobre música e bandas e quando eu disse que gostava muito dessa, ele riu de mim, dizendo que era banda de garotas. Será que ele ouviu todas e escolheu essa?

**Nobody said it was easy**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

**Oh, take me back to the start**

Fico me perguntando se existe algo nesse mundo que ele não possa fazer ou se existe alguém que seja capaz de impedi-lo quando ele realmente quer algo.

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

**Pulling the puzzles apart**

**Questions of science, science and progress**

**Then don't speak as loud as my heart**

**And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

**Oh, when I rush to the start**

**Running in circles, chasing tails**

**Coming back as we are**

Me pego cantando junto com Chris e a vontade de ver Jensen, de tê-lo em meus braços, só aumenta. Não quero saber se ele é possessivo ou ciumento. Droga, eu o também o amo!

**Nobody said it was easy**

**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

**I'm going back to the start**

Estou cantando o refrão enquanto tomo banho e a ouço mais vezes antes de sair, pensando que esse foi o pedido de desculpas mais lindo e original que eu já recebi na minha vida.

**J²**

Alona já me avisou que lhe entregou o Ipod, e eu estou andando pela sala. Não sei se ligo para ele ou se espero. Não sei como agir e isso me deixa louco.

- Sr. Ackles. – A empregada me chama. – O Sr. Padalecki está aqui.

Minha boca seca, e meu coração acelera quando eu o vejo.

- Obrigado. – Eu agradeço a ela sem desviar os olhos dele e ela se retira.

Jared anda até mim, e eu não consigo decifrar sua expressão. Ele parece relaxado, mas eu não tenho certeza. Será que ele veio terminar comigo pessoalmente?

- Jared, eu... – Eu começo, mas ele segura o meu rosto com as duas mãos, me interrompendo.

- Jensen não fala nada... – Ele me encara por alguns segundos e sorri covinhas. – Eu também te amo.

Ele me abraça, me beijando apaixonadamente, e eu me derreto em seus braços.

Me controlo para não arrancar sua roupa no meio da sala, e quando chegamos ao meu quarto, ele pergunta, me encarando, mas sem me afastar.

- Eu não ia terminar com você ontem, porque pensou aquilo?

- Eu achei que você estava com raiva por causa do Chad. – Eu respondo um pouco ofegante, minha excitação gritando dentro das minhas calças.

- Eu não estava com raiva de você, mas eu não podia deixá-lo no meio da rua sangrando.

- Jared, eu... Me desculpe, ok?

- Você já me pediu desculpas...

Eu sorrio de canto, ele ouviu a música.

- E eu vim aqui pra te dizer... – Ele ri covinhas e me joga na cama. – Que eu as aceito.

Jared se deita em cima de mim e me beija com vontade, me deixando sentir o quanto ele também está excitado.

- Jared... – Eu gemo seu nome, enquanto rolo o corpo e fico por cima dele, que sorri. Ele sabe o que eu quero.

Eu me sento em seu quadril e tiro a minha blusa, sentindo suas mãos no meu peito e barriga. Ele levanta o corpo e eu tiro a dele, o beijando em seguida. Jared está tão quente.

Eu o deito novamente e começo uma trilha de beijos e lambidas, descendo pelo seu pescoço, passando pelos mamilos, e chegando finalmente até a barra da sua calça. Ele se apoia nos cotovelos e me olha, sorrindo, enquanto eu tiro seu tênis, sua meia, sua calça e por fim sua boxer, sem interromper o contato visual.

Eu pego em sua ereção, e ainda o encarando, começo a sugá-la com vontade.

- Oh meu Deus! – Ele deita novamente e começa a se contorcer e gemer. Minha boca o chupa de maneira precisa e firme. Eu sei que ele gosta quando eu coloco tudo na boca, ou quase tudo, e quando o faço, ele segura na minha cabeça, me mantendo parado, enquanto fode minha boca. Seu quadril sobe e desce enquanto seu membro cutuca o fundo da minha garganta.

Sinto o gosto de seu gozo na minha boca e ele finalmente me solta, dizendo que ninguém nunca o tinha chupado da maneira que eu faço. Lógico que aquele idiota do Chad não deve servir nem pra pagar um boquete! O que será que o Jared viu nele?

- Jensen... – Ele me chama, e volto minha atenção ao que estamos fazendo.

Eu tiro o restante da minha roupa, e quando me estico para alcançar o lubrificante que está na gaveta da mesinha, sinto sua mão em meu membro me masturbando devagar.

Volto a sentar em seu quadril e deixo-o brincar com a minha ereção.

_- _Assim eu não vou aguentar... – Eu gemo para ele, que me encara e morde o lábio.

- Como você quer gozar? – Ele me pergunta com a voz rouca, quase me fazendo chegar ao ápice.

- Dentro de você... – Eu respondo e ele sorri covinhas, soltando meu pau e me puxando para um beijo.

- Eu te amo... – Ele sussurra no meu ouvido, quando nossos lábios se separam e eu me arrepio inteiro.

- Eu também te amo Jared... – Eu digo o encarando sério e ele sorri novamente.

Eu volto a beijar o seu corpo e me encaixo no meio das suas pernas, molhando meus dedos com o lubrificante e os levando até sua entrada. Ele se abre todo pra mim e fecha os olhos quando eu o penetro com dois dedos de uma vez só.

- Jensen... – Ele geme quando começo a procurar o local de seu prazer, tirando, colocando e girando os dedos lentamente. Ele agarra seu membro quando eu finalmente encontro, mas eu tiro sua mão, a substituindo pela minha boca, o fazendo praticamente gritar de prazer.

Enquanto massageio sua próstata com os dedos, o chupo com vontade, segurando firme a base de seu membro. Ele começa a movimentar o quadril, implorando para eu fodê-lo.

Retiro meus dedos e puxo seu quadril, penetrando-o devagar. Meu membro está dolorosamente duro, mas eu não quero gozar agora. Quero fazê-lo gozar outra vez.

Deito meu corpo sobre o dele, que envolve minha cintura com as pernas. Estou apoiado em meus cotovelos, sentindo seu membro molhado entre nossas barrigas. Nossos rostos estão a milímetros de distância e meu vai e vem é lento, mas forte, e ele me encara, sorrindo fraco.

- Oh Jensen... – Ele fecha os olhos, e aperta minhas costas. Eu sorrio sabendo que estou no lugar certo. Minhas investidas passam a ser mais rápidas e curtas com meu membro todo dentro dele.

Ele está gemendo tão baixo e gostoso perto do meu ouvido. que eu não sei mais o quanto vou conseguir aguentar.

Sinto seu pau endurecer aos poucos entre nós e levanto o corpo, segurando em suas coxas. Jared agarra seu membro e começa a manipulá-lo, gemendo meu nome e dizendo várias obscenidades para mim. Fecho os olhos... Se continuar olhando para ele vou gozar, e não posso. Ainda não.

- Jensen... – Ele arfa e eu o escuto se masturbando com vontade.

- Goza de novo pra mim Jared, goza...

Eu peço e ele geme mais alto. Eu mudo a posição do meu quadril, estocando fundo e ele grita se jorrando pela segunda vez. Eu diminuo um pouco os movimentos, me deliciando com suas contrações e depois de três investidas mais fortes eu finalmente me derramo dentro dele. Não sei quanto tempo durou meu orgasmo, mas me pareceu uma eternidade. Me perdi totalmente em meio aos meus próprios espasmos e gemidos. "_Nossa!"_

Eu finalmente abro os olhos e a visão dele me encarando e sorrindo covinhas, faz meu coração falhar.

- Você tá bem? – Eu pergunto ofegante e saio de dentro dele.

- Estou praticamente pronto pra outra. – Ele responde também ofegante. Eu deito do seu lado e fecho os olhos novamente, sentindo meu corpo pulsar junto com meus batimentos cardíacos.

- Jensen... – Ele me chama e eu o encaro.

- O que foi? – Eu pergunto.

- Quem era aquela pessoa que me entregou o Ipod?

- A minha secretária.

- Foi ela quem escolheu a música?

- Não... – Eu suspiro. – Eu achei que ela combinava com o que eu estava sentindo.

- Eu amei. – Ele sorri e me beija.

- Jared, o que aquele babaca queria realmente com você? – Eu já sabia muito bem, mas queria ouvir a versão do Jared.

- No dia em que ele rebocou meu carro, ele veio com uma conversa, dizendo que queria tentar de novo... Que queria voltar.

Meu sangue começa a ferver, mas eu me controlo.

- Eu disse que não queria, mas ele ficou insistindo, e acho que ele bebeu demais ontem e deu no que deu... – Jared conclui.

- Depois de ouvir isso eu estou muito feliz de ter quebrado a cara dele... – Eu digo sem conseguir disfarçar a minha raiva.

- Jensen...

- A culpa não foi minha Jared, a culpa foi dele, e eu acho muito bom ele parar de desejar o que é meu e se pôr em seu devido lugar! - Jared me olha e sorri covinhas.

- O que foi? – Eu pergunto.

- Desejar o que é _seu_?

- Jared... – Eu subo em cima dele e o encaro. – Você agora é meu, só meu. Você me perguntou ontem se esse sou eu, e admito que exagerei um pouco, mas sim, esse sou eu. Eu sou controlador e possessivo. Não sei lidar direito com esses sentimentos que você despertou em mim, mas eu estou tentando. Não gosto que toquem e nem que desejem o que é _meu._

Ele aperta os olhos e sinto que seu semblante mudou um pouco.

- Eu te amo e quero muito que você fique comigo, mas não posso te prender no pé da cama...

Faço uma pausa, esperando que ele diga alguma coisa, mas ele me puxa pela nuca e me beija.

- Isso tudo é novo pra mim também Jensen... – Ele começa depois de interromper o beijo. – O seu mundo é tão diferente do meu, mas eu não sei... – Ele suspira. – Parece que tem um ímã entre a gente, que não me deixa ir embora.

- Você quer ir embora? – Eu pergunto ansioso.

- Não... – Ele ri. – Eu quero ficar Jensen...

Nossas bocas se colam outra vez e me sinto completo novamente. Jared está aqui, totalmente entregue, totalmente meu.

- Vem, vamos tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. – Eu digo e me levanto.

- Eu to morrendo de fome. – Ele sorri.

- Claro que você está. – Eu sorrio e sou prensado na parede do banheiro.

Passamos o resto do domingo juntos, e na segunda feira de manhã, o deixei em seu apartamento, antes de ir ao escritório. Ele insistiu em me devolver o Ipod, e cheguei a me irritar um pouco, dizendo que eu tinha comprado pra ele. Deus, como ele é teimoso!

- Eu te ligo... – Eu disse antes de ele descer do carro. Ele sorriu covinhas e entrou em seu prédio.

Após o almoço, liguei para meu advogado, Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

- Preciso de um favor...

- Do que precisa Ackles? – Ele pergunta.

- Preciso que descubra tudo o que puder sobre um rapaz chamado Chad. Imagino que seu sobrenome seja Murray, pois ele tem um reboque com esse nome.

- Chad... Murray. – Ele repete. - Entendido. Urgência? – Ele quer saber.

- Pra ontem. – Eu respondo e desligo, relaxando meu corpo na poltrona. Se depender de mim, Chad não chegará mais perto de Jared. Nunca mais.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Cap.**

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho Jensen? – Ele me surpreende com essa pergunta.

- Misha, por favor...

- Você sempre soube dos meus sentimentos por você, Jensen... – Ele está falando um pouco mais alto agora e percebo que ele está bêbado. Misha sempre foi fraco pra bebida. – Então por quê ele, e não eu?

- Misha, você sabe que essas coisas não funcionam assim, eu sempre gostei de você, apreciei sua companhia, mas somente como amigo...

- Amigos não fodem como a gente fodia Jensen!


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigado por todos os comentários. Fico muito feliz de saber que vcs estão gostando da fic. **

**Espero que curtam mais esse capítulo.**

**Beta: A poderosa Pérola!**

**Vou dedicar esse cap. novamente a minha amadinha Larissa que fez aniversário essa semana. Parabéns novamente minha gata! Te adoro!**

**Capítulo Nove**

Um pouco antes de eu ir para casa, Alona me lembra da festa beneficente que acontece todos os anos, ocasião em que represento a minha empresa. Não posso deixar de ir e é lógico que Jared vai comigo. Pego o telefone e ligo para ele.

- Oi. – Eu digo.

- Oi amor. – Eu quase caio da cadeira e meu coração acelera.

- Fala de novo... – Eu me derreto.

- Oi amor... – Ele repete e sorri. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo... – Eu suspiro. - Eu só queria te avisar que temos uma festa para ir nesse fim de semana, então não marque nada.

- Ok... – Ele sorri novamente. - E de quem é?

- É uma festa beneficente em que eu represento minha empresa. Não posso deixar de ir.

- Ah!

- Você tem um smoking?

- Er... Não.

- Então iremos providenciar um para você essa semana, ok? É traje a rigor obrigatório.

- Jensen...

- Não vamos discutir por causa disso não é?

Jared demora a responder e eu fico preocupado.

- Não podemos alugar um? Sai mais barato.

- Jared, não estou preocupado com o preço e não quero que você fique, por favor...

Ele fica em silêncio e escuto um suspiro pesado.

- Tudo bem Jensen...

- Vamos fazer assim, amanhã vamos às compras e depois almoçamos, o que acha?

- Ok...

- Eu mal posso esperar pra te ver vestido num smoking, sabia? – Eu digo com a voz rouca aposto como ele está sorrindo!

- E eu já estou imaginando várias maneiras de arrancá-lo...

Depois de fantasiarmos várias formas de tirar as roupas um do outro depois da festa, nós nos despedimos e eu desligo aliviado. Ele não teria outra opção, a não ser aceitar que eu compre um smoking para ele. Eu só não queria ter que brigar por causa disso.

**J²**

No dia seguinte, levo Jared à loja em que costumo comprar meus ternos. Depois de conseguir convencê-lo de que não tinha importância o fato de ser caro e que eu não ia permitir que ele pagasse absolutamente nada, nós encomendamos seu smoking. Ainda fomos a outras lojas e eu me diverti muito com Jared, que parecia uma criança em sua primeira ida ao shopping. Eu amo esse lado espontâneo, quase infantil dele e fico extremamente irritado quando ele teima comigo.

Depois das compras, vamos almoçar no The Oakwood, e quando sentamos, eu vejo Misha em uma mesa perto de nós. O cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça.

- Quem é? – Jared pergunta.

- Um amigo. – Eu respondo.

- Amigo ou... – Ele insiste.

- Ele era uma espécie de amigo com benefícios e nós saímos algumas vezes antes de eu te conhecer. – Eu explico sem rodeios.

- Ou seja, vocês transavam de vez em quando...

- Exatamente. – Eu respondo totalmente desconfortável com o olhar que Misha está direcionando a Jared.

- E vocês ainda são amigos? – Jared pergunta.

- Boa tarde, o mesmo de sempre Sr. Ackles? - O garçom se aproxima e nos interrompe.

- Por favor. – Eu respondo ao garçom, que se afasta e me volto para Jared. - E respondendo sua pergunta, eu acho que não somos mais amigos.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele queria algo que eu nunca pude dar a ele.

- E o que seria? – Ele sorri.

- Ele queria o que temos, mas eu nunca me apaixonei por ele Jared, pra mim sempre foi somente amizade. E sexo.

- Entendi... – Ele suspira. – Ele se apaixonou por você e você se apaixonou por mim.

- Pode-se dizer que sim... – Eu rio do _resumo_ dele.

- Ele não deve ter ficado muito satisfeito, pelo jeito que está me encarando.

- Ele ficou magoado, é normal ficar com raiva. Mais de mim do que de você provavelmente.

Vejo pelo canto do olho que Misha se levanta e vai embora. Sinto saudade de nossas longas conversas, mas com certeza ele está magoado e chateado comigo, então não seria honesto de minha parte procurá-lo como amigo sabendo de seus sentimentos por mim. Agora eu entendo o que ele deve estar passando e espero sinceramente que um dia ele supere tudo isso. Não consigo nem imaginar o que faria se Jared algum dia não me quisesse mais.

- Mas então... – Eu pego na mão de Jared. – O que achou do smoking?

- Eu adorei o smoking e todo o resto que você me _obrigou_ a comprar. – Ele brinca.

Eu solto uma gargalhada discreta. Jared tem razão, além do smoking completo, eu comprei para ele um par de sapatos envernizados, meia dúzia de camisas e calças sociais para ele trabalhar e uma calça jeans que ficou simplesmente maravilhosa nele e deixou seu traseiro empinado. Pra completar o visual, comprei também um relógio lindo para ele. Sei que Jared fica um pouco sem graça com esses presentes, mas sei que no fundo, ele gosta de ganhá-los.

- Eu te falei Jared, eu gosto de dar presentes...

- Pra mim, o maior presente de todos é você. Não preciso de mais nada. – Ele faz carinho na minha mão e sorri covinhas.

O garçom nos serve o vinho e assim que ele se afasta, Jared suspira pesadamente.

- Jensen, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro amor...

- Você disse que nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém, então você nunca namorou? Eu digo, nunca esteve em um relacionamento sério?

- É tão óbvio assim? – Eu pergunto com um sorriso, mas no fundo estou um pouco sem graça.

- Não é isso... – Ele ri. – É que... Você às vezes é meio... Exagerado.

- Exagerado? – Eu repito.

- É... Quero dizer, Jensen, eu não quero que você pense que eu sou ingrato, não é isso, mas é que o lance do carro, do IPod e agora as roupas, o relógio... Parece que você está desesperadamente tentando me agradar. E a única coisa que eu quero realmente é você. Só você.

- Jared, se você me quer, você precisa aceitar todo o resto. Eu sou o pacote completo. – Eu pisco para ele.

Ele sorri e suspira novamente.

- Eu não ligo pra nada disso Jensen, você sabe.

- Uma das formas de eu demonstrar meu amor por você é assim, Jared. Concordo que eu seja um pouco exagerado às vezes, mas é meu jeito. Não sei se posso mudar, mas posso tentar fazer um esforço por você. Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes e posso estar sendo meio desmedido, mas eu...

- Não quero que mude Jensen. – Ele me interrompe, pegando em minha mão novamente. Sinceramente eu fiquei sem entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo tudo.

O garçom se aproxima novamente e após fazermos os pedidos, eu pergunto sobre o seu carro.

- Vou buscá-lo hoje à tarde e estava pensando se eu podia te buscar no trabalho.

- Claro que pode! – Eu sorrio.

- E a gente podia batizá-lo na sua garagem antes de eu ir pro restaurante, o que acha? – Ele pergunta.

- Acho perfeito!

Ele me encara com os olhos escuros e meu membro pulsa em expectativa. Esse homem ainda vai acabar comigo.

**J²**

- Senhor Ackles? – Alona me chama pelo interfone.

- _Sim?_ – Respondo totalmente irritado. Jared combinou de vir me buscar, mas não me ligou e seu celular está desligado. Tentei ligar para ele a tarde toda e quase fui até seu apartamento. Será que ele desistiu? Será que ele está com o Chad? "_Merda!"_

- O Sr. Padalecki está aqui.

Minha boca abre em surpresa. Por essa eu não esperava.

- Pode deixar ele entrar Alona, obrigado.

Ela abre a porta e Jared entra em meu escritório, sorrindo covinhas.

- Uau! É enorme aqui! – Eu me levanto e vou em sua direção.

- Por que não me ligou? – Eu pergunto sem esconder minha irritação.

- Queria fazer surpresa. – Ele continua sorrindo.

- Tentei te ligar várias vezes. O que aconteceu com o seu telefone?

- Eu o desliguei de propósito porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa. – Ele diz devagar e parece chateado agora. – Desculpe por isso, Sr. Jensen _Controlador_ Ackles.

- Do que me chamou? – Eu pergunto forçando um sorriso.

- Controlador deveria ser seu nome do meio, sabia?

- É que eu pensei que...

- Jensen, sabe qual é o seu problema? – Ele diz e se aproxima mais. – Você é muito inseguro. – Ele diz no meu ouvido.

- Não é isso Jared, eu...

- Esse seu ciúme e essa sua mania de controlar, mais especificamente de _me_ controlar, não passa de insegurança. E aposto que você já estava pensando um monte de besteiras. – Ele se afasta um pouco e me encara, sorrindo covinhas.

Sou tão transparente assim? "_Merda!"_

- Não estava pensando nada Jared... – Eu me viro e vou em direção a minha mesa.

- Já estava achando que eu tinha desistido, ou pensando que eu estava com alguém, tenho certeza...

- Ok, eu confesso que me irritei com o fato do seu celular estar desligado a tarde toda, mas eu... – Ele se aproxima e me interrompe.

- Jensen, eu te amo, e não vou a lugar nenhum. – Ele me abraça por trás, e beija meu pescoço me deixando arrepiado. - Confia em mim?

- Eu confio em você Jared, eu não confio nas outras pessoas.

Ele solta uma gargalhada.

- Jensen você não existe...

- Só de imaginar alguém te tocando ou te beijando... Te querendo, desejando, meu sangue ferve. – Eu admito.

- Jensen, alguém só vai me beijar ou me tocar se _eu_ quiser, e no momento a única pessoa que eu quero que me beije ou me toque é você... – Ele me vira e me beija com vontade. Eu me entrego totalmente e quando percebo que estamos gemendo um na boca do outro, eu o afasto.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui.

- Aqui não... – Ele diz com a voz rouca. – No meu carro novo.

- Sr. Ackles? – Ouço a voz de Alona pelo interfone e me viro, apertando o botão, enquanto Jared se esfrega em mim.

- Sim Alona? – Eu tento manter a voz firme.

- O senhor Morgan está ao telefone e diz que é urgente. – Ela diz e eu me viro para Jared.

- Preciso atender.

- Tudo bem. Onde é o banheiro aqui? – Ele se afasta e eu aponto para a porta do meu banheiro.

- Ackles. – Eu pego o fone e atendo a ligação.

- Já tenho as informações que precisa.

- Pode falar.

- O sobrenome dele é mesmo Murray, e ele é dono de mais dois reboques. Em meia hora de conversa ele me contou toda a sua vida e disse que se conseguisse vendê-los por um bom preço, não pensaria duas vezes antes de voltar a sua cidade natal. San Antonio, no Texas.

- Ótimo, ofereça uma proposta acima do mercado e me ligue amanhã. Estou de saída agora.

- Certo, até mais.

Desligo o telefone com um sorriso triunfante. Se depender de mim, Chad voltará muito em breve para sua cidade, deixando Jared e a mim, em paz.

- Vamos? – Jared sai do banheiro e eu o agarro, o beijando com urgência.

- Vamos. – Eu passo a língua pelo lábio e ele sorri.

**J²**

Estou admirando Jared ao volante, pensando em como ele consegue ficar ainda mais sexy dirigindo o carro que eu dei para ele.

- Sabe o que eu mais gostei nesse carro? – Eu pergunto.

- O quê? – Ele me olha rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para o trânsito.

- Desses vidros escuros. – Eu levo minha mão até seu membro e começo a massageá-lo por cima da calça.

- Jensen, para com isso, tenho que me concentrar.

- Não vou fazer você perder a concentração pode deixar. – Eu respondo e sorrio, sem interromper a massagem, que na verdade é só uma leve pressão, mas o suficiente para fazer seu membro endurecer.

- Você está me torturando e eu vou me vingar quando chegarmos à sua garagem. Sabe disso não é? – Ele geme quando eu aperto seu membro.

- Vai me torturar Padalecki? – Eu pergunto com a voz rouca e abro seu botão e o zíper.

- Vai ter que implorar pra gozar Ackles.

Eu sinto meu membro pulsar e enfio minha mão por dentro de sua boxer. Ele se ajeita no banco, sem tirar os olhos do trânsito.

- Só vou brincar um pouquinho com ele, tudo bem? – Nesse momento seu membro já está pulsando em minha mão.

- Jensen... – Ele geme, enquanto eu o bombeio devagar. – O que está fazendo? – Ele pergunta quando vê que eu tiro o cinto de segurança e me abaixo.

Eu não respondo e passo a língua pela sua glande, o ouvindo arfar.

- Jensen, não pode esperar a gente chegar na sua casa? – Ele ri e agarra meus cabelos.

- Não... – Eu respondo e começo a chupá-lo com precisão. Engulo seu membro todo e Jared simplesmente fica louco.

- Oh meu Deus Jensen!

Eu sei que ele ama quando eu faço isso. Continuo chupando com vigor, quando percebo que o carro parou. Jared segura minha cabeça e geme alto.

- Isso Jensen, engole todo o meu pau... Oh Jensen! – Sua voz sai estrangulada. Ele está no limite, movimentando o quadril de encontro a minha boca. – Eu... Eu vou gozar Jensen... – Ele avisa e se jorra na minha boca. Quente e abundante.

Eu engulo tudo. Não quero que ele se suje.

- Nossa Jensen... – Ele ri covinhas. – Nossa! – Ele repete e eu o ajudo a fechar a calça.

- Então... Eu serei torturado ou compensado quando chegarmos à minha casa? – Eu pergunto.

- Ainda vou pensar... – Ele ri ofegante e dá partida no carro novamente. Eu recoloco o cinto e começo a contar os segundos para chegarmos à minha garagem.

**J²**

No sábado à noite, estamos nos arrumando para a festa, e pela segunda vez, tento terminar de me vestir, já que na primeira tentativa Jared não deixou. Resolvi então que íamos nos arrumar em cômodos separados.

Quando chego à sala, meu coração acelera ao vê-lo pronto. "_Nossa mãe do céu!"_

Jared está simplesmente maravilhoso. O smoking preto com a camisa branca e gravata borboleta ficaram perfeitos nele, e seus cabelos molhados penteados pra trás só o fizeram ficar ainda mais sexy.

- Sabia que eu to me controlando pra não arrancar sua roupa agora mesmo? – Ele se aproxima e me olha de cima em baixo, mordendo o lábio. Eu tenho consciência que estou muito bem vestido e igualmente sexy. E seu olhar só confirma isso.

- Nós já estamos atrasados, sabia? – Eu sorrio.

- É mesmo? – Ele diz com a voz rouca e me beija.

- Jared, para com isso... – Eu afasto nossos lábios.

- Promete que não vamos demorar a voltar? – Ele pergunta com a boca colada no meu ouvido. Eu já estou duro feito pedra.

- Prometo... – Minha voz sai baixa e cheia de desejo.

- Então vamos... – Ele se afasta um pouco, mas continua me encarando com olhar predador.

- Para de me olhar assim Jared...

- Por quê? – Ele continua me provocando.

- Porque você sabe o efeito que tem sobre mim, e desse jeito não vamos conseguir sair de casa nunca.

- Você está delicioso Jensen. Eu não consigo resistir. – Ele ri covinhas.

- Você também está delicioso Jared, e já sei que vou me aborrecer na festa.

- Como assim? – Ele pergunta.

- Com certeza você vai chamar muita atenção...

- Mas eu sou só seu lembra? – Ele diz.

- Só meu... – Eu digo e molho os lábios com a língua.

- Para de fazer isso. – Ele encara a minha boca e me beija lascivamente.

- Jared... – Eu me controlo, não sei como, e o afasto. – Vamos? Por favor?

Ele sorri e me puxa pela mão. Finalmente conseguimos sair de casa.

Chegamos à festa na mansão Welling e assim que entramos, o fotógrafo tira uma foto nossa. Logo depois, Thomas Patrick, o filho do anfitrião vem nos cumprimentar.

- Boa noite Ackles. – Ele me cumprimenta e se vira para Jared. - Boa noite.

- Esse é Jared Padalecki. – Eu os apresento.

- Thomas Welling, muito prazer. – Tom aperta a mão de Jared e eu não gosto nem um pouco do olhar que ele lança para meu namorado. Mal chegamos e eu já estou puto da vida.

- O prefeito está aqui. – Tom se volta para mim.

- O prefeito de Vancouver está aqui? – Jared pergunta, arregalando os olhos.

- Gostaria de conhecê-lo? – Welling pergunta e ele. Não estou gostando nada disso.

- Depois eu os apresento Tom, pode deixar. – Eu olho para Jared. – Vamos para a nossa mesa, _amor. –_ Eu enfatizo bem a palavra amor e pelo sorriso de Welling, tenho certeza que Tom entendeu meu recado.

- Welling. – Eu aceno com a cabeça, e começo a andar, com Jared atrás de mim.

- Ackles. – Ele responde. – Padalecki. – Eu sinto vontade de esmurrá-lo com o jeito que ele pronuncia "_Padalecki."_

Eu tenho motivos suficientes para ter ciúme de Jared com Welling. Não pelo fato de ele ser um moreno espetacular, com um metro e noventa de altura, olhos azuis, corpo atlético, rosto perfeito, mas sim porque ele é um filho da puta sem escrúpulos que não respeita ninguém. Claro que ele já passou pela minha cama e eu o conheço muito bem para não querê-lo perto do Jared.

Chegamos a nossa mesa, e eu indico o local onde Jared deve se sentar.

Um garçom se aproxima assim que sentamos e enche nossas taças com vinho. Eu levanto a taça, em um brinde, e provo, o reconhecendo imediatamente.

- Chatêau Latour, excelente.

- Muito bom. – Jared diz depois de provar.

- Esse vinho é de Bordeaux, França, e tem um bouquet refinado, que lembra o perfume das violetas. É um dos melhores e mais famosos vinhos da região.

- Deve ser caríssimo.

- Realmente ele é caro, mas o sabor compensa qualquer valor. – Eu digo. – Um dia eu te levo lá, você vai adorar o lugar. Podemos alugar um chalé o que acha?

- Eu acho que você é perfeito e eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo. – Ele sorri e eu suspiro.

- Eu que sou o sortudo aqui Jared, e eu te amo... – Eu digo a última frase somente movimentando os lábios e ele responde da mesma forma.

Várias pessoas vêm me cumprimentar, mas obviamente, depois da reação de Welling, eu seleciono quem eu apresento ou não a Jared.

- Todo o dinheiro arrecadado aqui será dividido em instituições de caridade espalhadas em várias partes do mundo. – Eu explico a Jared, durante o jantar, como será o leilão e o que exatamente será leiloado.

- É muito legal isso Jensen... – Ele diz.

Após o jantar, eu lhe aviso que vou ao banheiro e me levanto. O leilão começará em dez minutos.

Quando chego ao corredor que dá acesso aos banheiros, encontro com Misha. Não o tinha visto até então.

- Olá Jensen... – Ele se aproxima e me cumprimenta.

- Olá Misha, como vai?

- Tudo bem, e você? – Ele suspira pesadamente ao final da pergunta.

- Está tudo bem... – Eu respondo e nos encaramos em um silêncio perturbador.

- Está namorando o pianista?

- Seu nome é Jared e sim, estamos namorando. – Eu respondo.

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho Jensen? – Ele me surpreende com essa pergunta.

- Misha, por favor...

- Você sempre soube dos meus sentimentos por você, Jensen! – Ele está falando um pouco mais alto e percebo que ele está bêbado. Misha sempre foi fraco pra bebida. – Então por que ele e não eu?

- Misha, você sabe que essas coisas não funcionam assim. Eu sempre gostei de você, apreciei sua companhia, mas somente como amigo.

- Amigos não fodem como a gente fodia Jensen!

- Misha, você está bêbado e alterado, outra hora eu te ligo e a gente conversa ok? – Eu olho para os lados, aliviado por não ter ninguém por perto e começo a andar. Mas ele me segura e me prensa na parede. – Me solta Misha! – Eu o empurro. Não quero que ninguém veja a cena que ele está fazendo, principalmente Jared.

- O que ele fez pra te deixar assim hein?

- Misha, por favor, você está b...

- Eu não estou bêbado Jensen! – Ele grita. Ele sabe como eu odeio escândalos, e está fazendo isso de propósito. - Será que ele sabe que depois que você se cansar dele, vai chutá-lo sem a menor piedade, como fez comigo?

- Misha, pare de se humilhar, por favor...

- Você não tem nada a ver com ele Jensen!

- Eu o amo! – Eu digo e ele solta uma gargalhada.

- Você não sabe o que é isso! – Ele diz.

- Pois agora eu sei. Eu o amo e sou correspondido. Eu sinto muito por não ter dado certo com a gente, mas eu não premeditei nada... Simplesmente aconteceu!

Ele me encara e depois baixa a cabeça. Não quero sentir pena dele, mas o sentimento me invade mesmo sem eu querer.

- Misha, eu...

- Eu só... – Ele diz ainda sem me encarar, com certeza está envergonhado. – Sinto falta de você... Da nossa amizade.

- Eu também sinto falta... Mas não vou te enganar. Como nunca te enganei. Para mim é só amizade Misha. – Eu suspiro. – Sei que tivemos bons momentos na cama, mas...

- Tudo bem Jensen. Eu acho que vou dar uma sumida, talvez viaje um tempo... – Ele me interrompe, dizendo com a voz mais baixa agora. – Quando eu voltar eu te ligo, pra gente... Almoçar talvez, o que acha? – Ele força um sorriso. – Como amigos?

Eu sorrio, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, mesmo não estando convencido de que ele está sendo sincero.

Ele se despede e se afasta. Sinto vontade de chamá-lo, mas me contenho. Não serei justo se fizer isso.

Entro no banheiro, e depois de alguns minutos, quando volto ao salão, vejo Welling sentado na minha mesa conversando com Jared. "_Merda_!"

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Minha vontade é de esmurrá-lo aqui mesmo!

- Jensen... – Ele suspira.

- E você não volta mais àquele restaurante. – Eu digo sem pensar.

- O quê? – Jared sorri.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Eu não vou largar meu emprego por causa dele Jensen, eu preciso pagar meu aluguel.

- Procure outro emprego então.

- Jensen, você tá brincando não é?

- Eu pareço estar brincando? – Eu pergunto sério.


	10. Chapter 10

**Um recado aos leitores**

Nós ficwriters não ganhamos absolutamente nada para escrever. Fazemos por prazer, e a única coisa que recebemos em troca são os reviews de vocês, nossos queridos leitores.

Ficamos muito felizes, da mesma forma que ficamos extremamente frustrados quando não os recebemos.

Ver que um capítulo teve mais de 200 **views** e somente 10 **reviews** é broxante.

Acho que não custa nada a ninguém deixar um simples comentário. Adoramos saber o que vocês estão achando da história.

Enfim, como sempre digo, gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo a quem está lendo e comentando.

**Beta:** Pérola

Espero que curtam mais esse capítulo! BJ!

**Capítulo Dez**

- Se você não se levantar imediatamente eu vou quebrar a sua cara aqui mesmo. – Eu chego à mesa e me coloco entre ele e Jared.

- Onde foi parar a sua educação Ackles? – Ele se levanta e me encara, sorrindo.

- Deve ter ficado no mesmo lugar em que você deixou a sua cara de pau. – Eu respondo entre os dentes. _"Idiota!" _

- Foi um imenso _prazer _conversar com você Padalecki... – Ele pisca e sorri para Jared.

- O quê? Seu... – Eu digo em um tom mais alto e sinto meu braço ser agarrado pela mão de Jared.

- Jensen, por favor, não...

Eu fecho meu punho e encaro Welling, que me lança um sorriso.

- Jensen... – Jared pede novamente e eu me sento, observando Tom se afastar.

- O que ele queria com você? – Eu me viro para ele, extremamente irritado.

- Ele se sentou aqui quando você foi ao banheiro, dizendo que já tinha me visto tocar no L'Abattoir e me elogiou, só isso.

- Você o conhece? Já o viu no restaurante alguma vez?

- Não! Ele disse que queria me encontrar, mas eu disse que não seria possível...

- Que filho da puta! – Eu digo sem me preocupar se alguém ouviu.

- Jensen, deixa pra lá, vamos curtir a festa.

- Minha vontade é de esmurrá-lo aqui mesmo! – Eu começo a procurá-lo com o olhar.

- Jensen... – Jared suspira.

- E você não volta mais àquele restaurante. – Eu digo sem pensar.

- O quê? – Jared sorri.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Eu não vou largar meu emprego por causa dele, eu preciso pagar meu aluguel.

- Procure outro emprego então.

- Jensen, você tá brincando não é?

- Eu pareço estar brincando? – Eu pergunto sério.

- Você acha que eu nunca recebi nenhuma cantada no restaurante? Que eu não recebo nenhuma cantada na rua?

- Não me interessa Jared, pra lá você não volta! – A imagem de Jared gemendo enquanto é fodido por Welling se forma na minha cabeça, me atormentando e eu entro em desespero.

_-_ Você não manda em mim Jensen.

- Você escolhe Jared, se voltar ao L'Abattoir está tudo terminado entre nós. - Eu ameaço.

- Jensen, isso não é mais ciúme ou cuidado, isso é uma doença!

Jared diz com raiva e se levanta da mesa, indo em direção à saída. "_Merda!_"

Passo a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, sem conseguir me livrar da imagem de Welling e Jared transando. Dou mais um gole na minha bebida e me levanto, indo atrás dele.

- Jared! – Eu consigo alcançá-lo na entrada da mansão. Ele para e me encara. - Jared, me desculpe ok?

Ele não responde e começa a andar novamente. Eu o sigo.

- Ele vai ao restaurante te procurar novamente Jared, eu o conheço. - Eu me justifico.

- E eu vou continuar dizendo não até ele desistir! Eu não sou nenhuma donzela indefesa Jensen! – Ele me encara novamente. - Confia em mim!

- Eu não quero te perder Jared. – Eu digo e acho que ele percebe o desespero em minha voz.

- Hey, você não vai! - Ele põe as mãos em meus ombros. Seu olhar tentando me tranquilizar. - Mas você tem que confiar em mim Jensen! Eu não estou interessado em voltar para o Chad e nem por um segundo tive vontade de ter qualquer coisa com esse Welling. – Ele suspira. - Eu te amo Jensen. Acredita em mim.

- Eu também te amo Jared... – E desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse... – Eu digo sinceramente, um pouco envergonhado pela minha infantilidade. – Eu perdi a cabeça. – Eu solto um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem...

- Eu encontrei com Misha quando fui ao banheiro, ele ficou se humilhando, e acho que isso mexeu um pouco comigo.

- Como assim se humilhando? – Ele pergunta.

- Ele estava bêbado e ficou perguntando o que você tinha que me fez ficar desse jeito... O que você tinha que ele não tinha.

- E você?

- Eu disse que te amava. E que eu nunca o enganei.

- Eu devia ter ido ao banheiro com você. Teria evitado tudo isso.

- Eu te amo Jared. Desculpe novamente pelas coisas que eu te disse. – De repente o medo de Jared cansar de mim, do meu jeito controlador e ciumento me invade. Talvez por me lembrar do olhar desesperado de Misha. – Eu juro que eu vou me controlar daqui pra frente.

- Tudo bem... – Ele sorri. – Eu fiquei chateado por que eu quero que você confie em mim Jensen. Só isso.

- Eu confio Jared, eu confio...

- Tem problema se você não ficar até o final da festa? – Ele pergunta.

- Tenho que ficar pelo menos até o final do leilão. – Eu passo a língua pelo lábio.

- Depois vamos embora? – Ele encara a minha boca.

- Vamos... – Eu sorrio.

- Eu ainda quero arrancar esse seu smoking... – Ele diz enquanto voltamos ao salão.

- Isso se eu não arrancar o seu primeiro... – Eu respondo e me sinto aliviado por Jared não ter ficado realmente zangado e por ele me entender.

**J²**

Estamos dentro do carro voltando para casa, e eu percebo que ele está calado, olhando pela janela. Jared nunca fica calado assim. "_Isso não é bom!"_

- Tudo bem? – Eu pergunto preocupado e ele não responde. – Jared? – Eu o chamo um pouco mais alto e ele "acorda".

- Sim? – Ele me encara e eu não consigo decifrar o seu olhar.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está... – Ele sorri.

- O que estava pensando? – Ele demora alguns segundos demais para responder.

- Em você... – Ele se aproxima. – E em qual parte desse smoking eu vou tirar primeiro quando chegarmos em casa.

Ele me beija e eu correspondo. Ele não estava pensando nisso, tenho certeza. Será que estava pensando nas coisas que eu disse na festa? No meu ataque de ciúme? "_Merda!" _Tudo culpa daquele filho da puta do Welling.

- Eu acho que a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é tirar essa faixa... – Ele passa a mão na faixa que envolve o cós da minha calça e depois desce até meu membro, que desperta. – E vou te vendar com ela. _"Jesus!" _

Eu fecho os olhos, gemendo baixinho e ele me beija novamente, abrindo a minha braguilha, enfiando a mão por dentro da minha boxer e me masturbando devagar.

- Chegamos Senhor Ackles. – Somos interrompidos pela voz do motorista, que ecoa pelo carro através do alto falante. Jared se afasta de mim.

Eu me recomponho e nós descemos do carro, entrando em casa.

- Que tal uma taça de vinho? – Eu pergunto, quando o sinto me agarrando por trás e tirando meu paletó.

- Ótimo! – Ele sorri no meu ouvido. – Pega a garrafa e leva pro quarto. Estou te esperando. – Ele se afasta eu vou em direção a adega.

Resolvo escolher um Romaneé-Conti que eu tenho certeza que ele vai adorar.

Quando volto pro quarto, Jared me surpreende pondo a faixa que ele estava usando no meu rosto, me vendando. Ele tira a garrafa e as taças da minha mão e me beija.

- Jensen, você não precisa ter ciúme de mim, eu te amo... – Eu sorrio ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Espero que você consiga confiar em mim e entenda que eu sou todo seu... Só seu... – Ele sussurra em meu ouvido e eu me arrepio inteiro.

"_Só meu!"_

- Jared eu...

- Shiii... – Ele coloca o dedo na minha boca, me calando. – Você não pode mais falar... A partir de agora você só pode gemer.

Eu sorrio em expectativa.

**JARED'S POV**

– Você não pode mais falar... A partir de agora você só pode gemer.

Ele sorri e eu o levo até a cama, o ajudando a sentar.

– Não se mexe.

Pego o vinho que ele trouxe e o abro, bebendo um pouco no gargalo mesmo.

- Hummm... Esse vinho é ótimo!

- Um dos melhores da minha adega. – Ele diz e sorri.

Eu me aproximo e encosto a boca da garrafa nos seus lábios.

- Bebe Jensen... – Ele bebe e eu o beijo em seguida, sentindo a mistura do seu gosto com o vinho.

- Jared eu trouxe taças... – Ele diz quando me afasto.

- Eu sei... – Eu me aproximo novamente e sussurro em seu ouvido, passando a mão pelo seu membro.

Eu coloco a garrafa em cima da mesinha. Começo a tirar a minha roupa, o olhando e pensando no quanto quero que ele confie em mim e pare com esse ciúme bobo.

Eu quero tanto mostrar a ele o quanto eu o amo, mas não sei como. Ele é tão inseguro. Porque será que ele acha que a qualquer momento ele vai me perder?

Quando eu o conheci eu o achei tão seguro de si, tão confiante, arrogante até, mas agora vejo que estava enganado. Ele disse uma vez que não sabe lidar com os sentimentos que eu despertei nele. Será que é por isso que ele age assim?

"_Você escolhe Jared, se voltar ao L'Abattoir está tudo terminado entre nós." _

Eu sorrio ao me lembrar da chantagem infantil que ele fez. Eu fiquei bem irritado na hora, mas não consegui ficar com raiva.

- Jared o que está fazendo? – Ele pergunta.

- Jensen... – Eu me aproximo e sussurro em seu ouvido. – Eu disse que você não pode falar.

Ele sorri e eu pego sua mão a levando até meu membro que já está duro. Ele geme e me massageia devagar, me puxando e abocanhando minha ereção.

- Oh Jensen... Sabe que ele é todo seu não é? Só seu... – Eu digo me referindo ao meu pênis e ele me chupa com vontade, fazendo barulhos com a sua boca obscena.

Sua boca é tão deliciosa e quente! Não quero gozar agora, quero fazê-lo implorar primeiro, igual ao dia em que eu o torturei no meu carro. Essa lembrança me faz quase chegar ao êxtase e eu tiro delicadamente meu membro de dentro de sua boca.

- Jared, por que...

- Eu já disse que você não pode falar... Será que vou ter que te amordaçar também? – Eu pergunto sorrindo e o beijo, enquanto o deito na cama.

Eu tiro seus sapatos, as meias e depois subo, passando minha mão pela sua perna e coxa, até chegar em seu membro, que está duro marcando a calça. Eu quero tanto chupá-lo que minha boca chega a salivar.

Tiro sua faixa, abro o botão e desço o zíper, tirando finalmente a sua calça. Ele está vestindo uma boxer branca e eu o massageio por cima dela, arrancando gemidos dele.

Jensen é tão sexy! Ele está com a boca entreaberta e eu não resisto, me deito ao seu lado e o beijo, sem interromper o que estou fazendo com a mão.

- Oh Jared! – Ele geme e eu o encaro.

O volume de seus gemidos aumenta e ele começa a movimentar o quadril. Eu paro e me afasto.

- Por que vo... – Ele começa e depois para, mordendo o lábio e sorrindo.

Eu desabotoo e tiro sua camisa, alisando sua pele e chupando um de seus mamilos. Ele geme de novo e se contorce. Tiro finalmente sua gravata, o deixando apenas de cueca.

Eu digo a ele onde quero que fique, e o ajudo a se encostar na cabeceira da cama. Pego o vinho novamente e levo até seus lábios. Ele bebe e deixa escorrer um pouco pelo queixo e as gotas caem em seu peito e abdômen.

Eu rapidamente passo a língua, não deixando nenhum rastro de vinho em seu corpo. Largo a garrafa e tiro sua cueca. Ele geme quando eu seguro seu membro e chupo somente a ponta, o provocando.

- Me chupa Jared... Me chupa bem gostoso. – Ele pede com a voz rouca, gemendo em seguida.

- Jensen, você falou... – Eu largo seu membro e abafo um sorriso.

- Eu não... – Ele solta um suspiro e passa a língua pelo lábio.

- Para de fazer isso... - Eu o beijo novamente, com mais urgência e tesão. Eu fico louco quando ele molha a boca assim e ele sabe disso.

Estou quase sentado em suas coxas e nessa posição nossas ereções se roçam. Ele as segura e nos massageia ao mesmo tempo. Eu separo nossas bocas e coloco minha mão por cima da dele, intensificando os movimentos, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto.

Quando percebo que ele está quase gozando eu tiro nossas mãos e abocanho tudo de uma vez só, chupando forte e rápido, sentindo seu membro ultrapassar os limites de minha garganta. Ele agarra meu cabelo e geme meu nome sem parar, enquanto goza na minha boca.

- Eu te amo Jensen... – Eu digo quando solto seu membro e o beijo, deixando-o sentir o sabor de seu gozo.

Ele está ofegante e seu rosto está corado. Pego a garrafa e bebo mais um pouco, levando-a aos seus lábios novamente. Ele bebe e eu me levanto.

- Aonde você vai? – Ele pergunta.

- Você está falando Jensen... – Eu digo.

- Desculpe, eu... – Ele aperta os lábios.

Eu volto à cama com o lubrificante, e o peço para deitar. Abro suas pernas. Me abaixo, e depois de olhar sua expressão ansiosa, começo a lamber suas bolas. Ele se abre mais pra mim, ficando totalmente exposto e passo a lamber sua entrada com vigor. Ele choraminga e me chama. Sinto minha ereção doer.

Levanto o corpo e molho meu membro com o gel, o levando até a entrada de Jensen, escorregando sem dificuldade. Eu solto um gemido, e fecho os olhos me controlando.

Apoio minhas mãos na lateral do seu corpo e começo a investir lentamente, tirando e colocando, entrando cada vez mais fundo. Seus gemidos e palavras de incentivo me deixando cada vez mais louco.

Levanto e dobro uma de suas pernas, isso força-o a se abrir ainda mais, e consequentemente eu consigo penetrá-lo mais fundo.

Ele leva sua mão até seu membro, o estimulando, mas eu a tiro, não deixando ele se tocar.

- Você falou e agora não vou deixar você gozar. – Eu digo e sorrio em silêncio.

- O quê? – Ele geme. – Jared, por favor... – Ele tenta pegar em seu membro novamente, mas eu não deixo.

- Vai ter que implorar Ackles. – Eu digo com a voz rouca, me excitando com o que estou dizendo.

- Você quer me torturar? – Eu solto um gemido. - É isso Padalecki? – Ele pergunta e sorri. Eu aumento a velocidade e começo a gemer alto.

- Jared, por favor, eu te imploro! – Ele grita, apertando minhas costas e eu diminuo o ritmo.

- O que você quer Jensen? – Eu pergunto ofegante, rindo de seu _desespero_.

- Que você me faça gozar também... – Ele geme.

- Me chama de Padalecki outra vez... – Eu peço em um sussurro, sentindo meu membro pulsar e liberar pequenos jatos de pré gozo.

- Me faz gozar Padalecki... – Ele diz com a voz mais sexy do mundo e eu enlouqueço.

Eu pego suas mãos e as junto no alto de sua cabeça, segurando pelos pulsos, e com a minha outra mão, eu aperto seu quadril, o mantendo no lugar. Recomeço a me movimentar e ele envolve a minha cintura com suas pernas.

Nossos corpos estão suados e colados. Sinto sua ereção ser esmagada pelos nossos abdomens. Ele começa a gemer e eu ataco seus lábios, o beijando com um pouco de violência, investindo sem piedade e logo sinto sua entrada pulsar em meu membro e seu gozo molhar nossas barrigas. Paro de beijá-lo e ele geme meu nome, procurando por ar. Levanto meu corpo e estoco forte mais algumas vezes, me deixando finalmente ser levado por um orgasmo intenso.

**J²**

- Queria te pedir desculpas mais uma vez... – Eu digo. Tomamos um banho e agora Jared está deitado com a cabeça em meu peito.

- Tudo bem Jensen... – Ele suspira.

- O que eu disse sobre você não voltar ao restaurante foi infantil e ridículo. – Eu confesso. Estou realmente incomodado com as coisas que disse na hora da raiva.

- Você tem que confiar em mim e no que eu sinto por você, só isso Jensen. – Ele beija perto do meu mamilo.

- Eu sei... Eu confio Jared.

- Agora vamos dormir que você acabou comigo. – Ele levanta o rosto e sorri covinhas.

- _Eu_ acabei com você? Quem me vendou e me fez implorar? – Eu pergunto.

Ele ri um pouco mais alto e se deita novamente.

- Boa noite Jensen... E eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo... – Eu suspiro. - Boa noite Jared.

Eu faço cafuné nele que dorme em poucos segundos. Também estou com sono, mas não consigo dormir. Repasso tudo o que aconteceu na festa, até que tenho um estalo.

Se eu conheço bem aquele filho da puta do Welling, tenho certeza que ele vai atrás de Jared no restaurante, mas eu tenho como saber se ele fizer isso, afinal sou o dono do local e posso até impedir a sua entrada se eu quiser. Eu sorrio com esse pensamento e finalmente consigo relaxar, caindo em sono profundo também.

No domingo, a minha cena de ciúme já havia sido totalmente esquecida, e depois do café da manhã, Jared sugeriu que fôssemos a Montanha Grouse, onde passeamos, almoçamos e nos exercitamos. Curtimos o domingo em clima de paixão e eu prometi a ele novamente que controlaria meu ciúme.

No dia seguinte nós combinamos de almoçar juntos e assim que cheguei ao escritório, recebi uma ligação de Morgan.

- Parabéns Ackles, você é o mais novo proprietário dos reboques _Murray_. – Ele brinca. – Depois de muita conversa, finalmente fechei o negócio ontem. O dinheiro já foi depositado na conta dele.

- Ele disse quando voltará ao Texas? – Eu pergunto.

- Disse que o mais breve possível, não quis insistir no assunto para ele não desconfiar.

- Obrigado Morgan. Entre em contato com o Beaver, ele deve saber melhor que eu o que posso fazer com esses reboques.

- Certo. – Ele diz. Jeffrey não pergunta o porquê de eu ter comprado os reboques, e sei que no fundo ele não quer saber o motivo. A única coisa que o interessa é o dinheiro que ele está ganhando por esse serviço.

- E Morgan? Gostaria de te fazer outro pedido.

- O que seria?

- Ligue imediatamente para p L'Abattoir e diga que Thomas John Patrick Welling está proibido de frequentar o restaurante a partir de hoje.

- Jensen, isso será praticamente impossível.

- Dê um jeito. – Eu digo e desligo sem me preocupar.

Sei que combinei de levar Jared ao Bacchio, mas eu tenho uma ideia antes do horário do almoço. Quero fazer uma surpresa a ele "comemorar" a volta de Chad aos Estados Unidos. Lógico que Jared não pode nem sonhar que estou por trás disso. Acho que ele não entenderia os meus motivos. "_Ou talvez sim, quem sabe?"_

- Alona, ligue para o Bacchio e peça Raclette com batatas e pickles, Boeuf Bourguignon e Quiche Lorraine, porções para duas pessoas e para acompanhar uma garrafa de Cordier Bordier Bordeaux. E peça para entregarem tudo aqui dentro de uma hora, sem atraso.

- Sim senhor Ackles.

Meu motorista me deixa no prédio dele e eu afrouxo minha gravata quando chego a sua porta. O cheiro que vem das sacolas é simplesmente maravilhoso e eu suspiro feliz e apaixonado. Sei que ele vai adorar a surpresa e a comida.

Meus dedos mal alcançam a campainha e a porta se abre. Estou sorrindo, mas meu semblante muda completamente quando vejo Chad a minha frente.

"_O que esse filho da puta está fazendo aqui?"_

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Jensen, você teve algo a ver com a proibição da entrada do Welling no L'Abattoir? – Ele pergunta antes mesmo que eu consiga alcançá-lo e beijá-lo.

"_Merda!"_

- O que? Claro que não Jared! Como assim proibição? – Eu respondo totalmente em pânico. Então aquele filho da puta foi mesmo atrás do Jared?

- Eu percebi uma confusão na entrada e na hora do meu intervalo eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e me disseram que ele foi barrado na porta. O dono proibiu sua entrada.

- Nossa Jared, não consigo imaginar quem possa...

- Jensen... – Ele me interrompe. – Você não acha que foi muita coincidência?


	11. Chapter 11

**Obrigado pelos reviews! Amo todos!**

**Beta: Pérola**

**Gostaria de dedicar esse Cap as minhas Divas q me inspiram mais a cada dia. Pérola, MarySPN e Ana Ackles! Amo vocês, obrigada por tudo! **

**Capítulo Onze**

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu pergunto com raiva e Jared logo aparece atrás dele.

- Ele já está de saída. – Ele diz olhando para Chad, que me encara, me deixando sentir todo o seu ódio por mim. Ele sai do apartamento e eu o acompanho com o olhar, controlando a vontade de ir atrás dele e surrá-lo. – Entra Jensen. – Jared me chama.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Eu entro e fecho a porta, apoiando as sacolas com a comida e o vinho na mesa.

Jared se aproxima, pegando em meu rosto e me beija.

- Não pense besteira... Eu vou te explicar tudo, ok? – Ele ri. – Mas antes quero saber o que aconteceu com o nosso almoço?

- Entrega em domicílio. – Eu olho para as sacolas. – Só o melhor do Bacchus e da culinária Francesa.

- Hummmm... Adorei a surpresa! – Ele me beija novamente e depois vai olhar o que tem dentro delas.

- E o Chad? – Eu pergunto irritado enquanto tiro meu paletó e a gravata, e ele suspira pesadamente.

- Ele veio me contar que vai voltar ao Texas.

- Sério? Por quê? – Eu pergunto. Não me sinto bem o enganando assim, mas preciso disfarçar.

- Ele vendeu os reboques.

- E ele não podia ter dito isso por telefone?

- Na verdade... – Jared volta a olhar para mim. – Ele veio me pedir para voltar com ele. Ficou insistindo, dizendo que "já que eu vim com ele, então tenho que voltar com ele". – Ele ri e balança a cabeça.

"_Filho da puta!"_

- Pelo visto aquelas porradas que eu dei nele não adiantaram muito, acho que ele precisa de mais. – Eu sigo Jared, que está pegando pratos, talheres e copos na cozinha.

- Jensen... – Ele sorri e começa a arrumar a mesa. - Na verdade eu fiquei com um pouco de pena dele. Mas eu disse que não quero voltar. – Ele para o que está fazendo e me beija de novo. – Principalmente agora que eu te conheci.

- E quando ele vai? Ele disse? – Eu insisto.

- Ele disse que pretende ir essa semana ainda, e eu queria levá-lo ao aeroporto. – Ele me encara. – Tudo bem? Não quero que fique chateado comigo e nem quero brigar por causa disso.

Sinto vontade de gritar que eu não quero aquela bunda imunda dele no carro novo de Jared, mas eu apenas respiro fundo e forço um sorriso.

- Tudo bem.

Se for pra não ver nunca mais a cara daquele filho da puta, eu posso fazer esse sacrifício de deixar Jared levá-lo ao aeroporto.

- Nossa to morrendo de fome! – Jared encara a mesa que já está posta.

- Jared, quando você não está com fome? – Eu pergunto divertido e ele sorri covinhas.

- Só tem um problema.

- Qual? – Eu pergunto.

- Você esqueceu a sobremesa. – Ele me olha de um jeito safado.

- Não esqueci, porque a sobremesa é você Padalecki. – Eu passo a língua pelo lábio.

- Não Ackles, você está enganado, a sobremesa é _você._.. – Ele sorri novamente e eu me arrepio.

**J²**

Nós almoçamos e como sempre, eu me diverti muito. Jared adorou a comida e principalmente o vinho. Ele bebeu um pouco mais do que eu e ficou meio alto. Mas eu gostei, porque ele ficou ainda mais safado na cama.

Deixei seu apartamento me sentindo o homem mais feliz e sortudo do mundo. Jared é perfeito e me completa de uma maneira que eu nunca achei que fosse possível. Eu sei que o que eu fiz com Chad pode ser considerado errado, mas eu não me arrependo. Jared é meu. Só meu. E ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim.

Chego ao escritório, já morrendo de saudade dele, e sorrio quando ele me envia uma mensagem.

"_Sabia que você passou a ser a minha sobremesa favorita_?"

Eu suspiro totalmente apaixonado e respondo.

"_Se quiser ir à minha casa depois que sair do restaurante, eu posso te dar mais dela, o que acha?"_

Espero pela resposta que não demora.

"_Combinado. Até mais tarde. Te amo."_

Eu respondo que o amo também e sigo para meus compromissos, querendo mais do que nunca que a noite chegue logo.

**J²**

Jared me liga dizendo que já está chegando à minha casa e eu informo a segurança, autorizando sua entrada. Percebi algo diferente em sua voz e fiquei um pouco preocupado. Ele parecia irritado e ansioso, mas não deve ser nada.

Assim que ele entra eu vou ao seu encontro.

- Jensen, você teve algo a ver com a proibição da entrada do Welling no L'Abattoir? – Ele pergunta antes mesmo que eu consiga alcançá-lo e beijá-lo.

"_Merda!"_

- O quê? Claro que não Jared! Como assim proibição? – Eu respondo totalmente em pânico. Então aquele filho da puta foi mesmo atrás do Jared?

- Eu percebi uma confusão na entrada, e na hora do meu intervalo perguntei o que tinha acontecido. Me disseram que ele foi barrado na porta. O dono proibiu sua entrada.

- Nossa Jared, não consigo imaginar quem possa...

- Jensen... – Ele me interrompe. – Você não acha que foi muita coincidência? Você mesmo disse que ele iria atrás de mim.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Eu começo a passar a língua nervosamente pelos lábios.

- Você conhece o dono? Você pediu isso a ele? – Ele pergunta.

- Jared pelo amor de Deus, você não acha que eu...

- Jensen... Eu estou te perguntando, porque eu quero ouvir de você. Se depois eu descobrir por outra pessoa que você teve algo a ver com isso, eu vou ficar muito chateado.

- Por quê? Você ficou chateado porque ele não pode entrar no restaurante pra te paquerar?

- Jensen...

Eu me viro e vou até o meu bar, me servindo de uma dose de uísque. "_Merda!" _Não imaginei que aquele desgraçado iria fazer um escândalo. E agora? O que eu digo?

- Eu... Me desculpe Jared. – Eu o encaro.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Ele diz e me dá as costas. – Não acredito!

- Jared eu fiz isso por que...

- Porque você não confia em mim! Esse foi o motivo! – Ele grita.

- Não meu amor, eu confio em você... Eu não confio é nele! – Eu digo. – Eu disse que ele iria te procurar não disse?

- Jensen... Eu... – Ele balança a cabeça e encara o chão. – Eu não sei se posso ficar com uma pessoa que não confia em mim.

"_O quê?_" Tenho a sensação que o chão se abre sob meus pés.

- Jared, por favor. Não faça isso.

- Desculpe Jensen, mas eu... – Ele ainda olha para baixo e balança a cabeça.

- Jared... – Eu seguro em seu rosto e o forço a me olhar. – Por favor, Jared, vamos conversar.

- Se eu continuar com você o que mais vai fazer? – Ele pergunta. – Vai tirar do caminho todos os que se aproximarem de mim? – Sua expressão muda e eu entro em pânico novamente. – Jensen, você teve alguma coisa a ver com a demissão do Matt? Você pediu isso ao dono também?

- Não Jared! – Eu respondo, mas minha voz falha. "_Merda! Merda!"_

- Você está mentindo pra mim Jensen.

- Não, não estou... Eu...

Ele suspira pesadamente.

- Eu vou embora Jensen, quando resolver me contar a verdade você me liga. – Ele vai em direção a porta. O desespero toma conta de mim. _"Talvez se eu contar a verdade, ele possa me entender."_

- Eu sou o dono do L'Abbatoir. – Eu digo sem conseguir raciocinar.

- O quê? – Ele volta.

- Eu comprei o L'Abattoir depois que te conheci, e exigi que demitissem o Matt. _"Puta Merda! Eu disse isso em voz alta?"_

- Por que Jensen? O que ele te fez?

- Mas ele foi contratado por minha empresa e está ganhando um bom salário agora. – Eu me explico.

- Imagino que em algum lugar bem longe de mim e onde você possa controlar todos os seus passos.

Eu baixo a cabeça, estou envergonhado.

- Jensen, olha pra mim. – Eu o encaro. – Você também teve algo a ver com as minhas folgas?

"_Estou em um beco sem saída! Maldito Welling!" _

- Você mesmo disse que estava feliz em não ter que trabalhar aos fins de semana! E eu queria passar mais tempo com você!

- Por que não me contou a verdade? - Sinto raiva em sua voz. _"Merda!"_

- Eu ia contar...

- Quando? – Ele pergunta, mas eu não respondo. Não estou conseguindo pensar.

- Você me enganou Jensen! – Ele grita outra vez. - Quando eu te contei sobre as folgas você fingiu que não sabia de nada! – Ele ri, mas sem vontade nenhuma. – Eu devo ter uma placa na testa escrito "_otário"_, só pode!

- Não Jared, você não é ot... Por favor, me desculpe.

Ele me encara novamente.

- Por favor, Jensen, me diz que você não teve nada a ver com a volta do Chad ao Texas.

"_O que eu respondo? Pensa Jensen! Pensa!"_

Eu volto a olhar para o chão sem dizer nada.

- Não posso mais ficar aqui. – Ele anda até a porta de entrada novamente.

- Jared! – Eu o chamo, mas ele vai embora.

Eu fico parado olhando para a porta sem saber o que fazer. Meus pés parecem estar presos no chão e quando consigo reagir, é tarde demais. Jared se foi.

Liguei para seu celular, mas caiu na caixa postal. Pensei em ir até seu apartamento, mas acho que isso só iria piorar as coisas. Estou tremendo e com uma sensação ruim no peito e definitivamente isso não é bom.

Passei a noite em claro, tentando pôr meus pensamentos em ordem e não agir motivado pelo desespero. Preciso arrumar uma maneira de consertar tudo o que eu fiz e na manhã seguinte. Antes de ir ao escritório passo em seu apartamento.

Estou extremamente nervoso e suando um pouco. Respiro fundo e toco na campainha. Ele demora a atender e quando o faz, vejo que ele está com uma aparência péssima, de quem também não dormiu a noite toda. _"Isso é bom ou ruim?" _

Ele abre a porta e se afasta, deixando-a aberta para eu entrar. Ele senta no sofá e apoia a cabeça no encosto, fechando os olhos.

- Jared, eu queri... – Eu sento do seu lado, começando a me explicar, mas ele me interrompe.

- Sabe Jensen, o Chad já queria vender os reboques há algum tempo. Ele não queria mais ficar aqui em Vancouver. – Ele pausa. – Ele vai ficar feliz em voltar a San Antonio, voltar para a família, rever os amigos. – Ele ri. – O Matt também queria arrumar uma coisa melhor. Ele me disse uma vez que pretendia voltar a estudar e que não queria trabalhar em um restaurante pelo resto da vida. Ele também deve estar muito feliz.

Eu engulo seco, temendo o que virá em seguida, mas o deixo continuar.

- Eu odiava trabalhar aos fins de semana e isso também foi resolvido. Meu novo chefe que por acaso é meu namorado me paga mesmo quando estou de folga. Isso é ótimo e eu deveria estar feliz também.

"_Merda!"_

- Mas eu não estou Jensen. – Ele finalmente me encara. – Nem um pouco.

- Olha, eu posso consertar isso. – Eu começo. – Eu peço para meu advogado ligar para o Chad e...

- Fazer o que? Pedir o dinheiro de volta? Dizer que foi um engano? – Ele ri e se levanta.

- Jared, pelas coisas que você disse, de alguma maneira eu acabei ajudando o Matt e ao Chad. No final das contas você não tem porque ficar bravo comigo...

- Você fez isso pra tirar eles do seu caminho Jensen, não para ajudar! – Ele diz um pouco exaltado. – Você fez isso porque é doente. Esse seu ciúme não é normal!

Eu suspiro e me levanto.

- Eu vou ligar para o restaurante e liberar a entrada do Welling.

- Pra mim tanto faz, eu vou pedir demissão. – Ele diz e me dá as costas.

- O quê? Não Jared!

- Eu não posso continuar lá Jensen.

- Eu posso vender o restaurante... Você não precisa se demitir por minha causa.

- Jensen... – Ele se vira e segura em meu rosto, eu estremeço. – Isso não é um negócio que você fecha e depois pode desfazer. É a minha vida, e você não pode controlá-la do jeito que quiser.

- Mas eu não quero... – Ele me solta.

- Mas foi isso que você tentou fazer! Controlar a minha vida! Afastar as pessoas de mim! – Jared está gritando a plenos pulmões. - Por quê? Por ciúme? Isso é loucura! Você não percebe?

- Sim Jared, eu percebo que exagerei, mas se você me der mais uma chance eu posso...

- Jensen, eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar. – Ele diz mais baixo. _"Não!"_ Sinto o pânico se espalhar por todas as células de meu corpo. - Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar em tudo isso que aconteceu. E principalmente pensar no que eu quero.

- Você não me ama mais? – Eu pergunto em um fio de voz.

- O meu sentimento não mudou Jensen. A gente não deixa de amar da noite para o dia... Mas eu estou muito decepcionado.

- Jared, por favor, me entenda...

- Eu te ligo quando tomar uma decisão. – Ele se dirige a porta, abrindo- a. Ele quer que eu vá embora.

- Não me manda embora Jared, por favor... – Eu praticamente suplico.

- Por favor, Jensen, eu preciso ficar sozinho. Eu te ligo. – Ele diz secamente, mas sinto que ele tem mágoa no olhar. Isso é péssimo. Preferia mil vezes que ele ficasse puto ou com ódio de mim, mas não magoado.

Eu suspiro pesadamente e não tenho alternativa a não ser ir embora.

Entro no meu carro e peço para o motorista me levar de volta para casa. Não tenho condições de trabalhar hoje.

Sei que ele já me pediu um tempo uma vez, mas agora é diferente e novamente não sei como agir. Dou espaço ou imploro por seu perdão? Eu sei que a primeira é a mais sensata, por mais que meu coração grite pela segunda opção.

**J²**

Os dias se arrastaram e foi como se eu estivesse ido para o inferno. Meu humor ficou o pior possível eu não consegui me concentrar em nada. A vontade de ver Jared está me matando. Eu liguei para ele diversas vezes e seu celular continua desligado. Mandei várias mensagens, mas não obtive resposta. Cheguei a ir até seu prédio, mas acabei desistindo de subir. Estou tentando ser o mais sensato possível, mas está difícil.

Na sexta feira à noite, estou sentado na sala de música encarando o piano, sem conseguir acreditar ainda que eu estraguei tudo. Tenho consciência que deixei o ciúme tomar conta de mim e me descontrolei. Eu tive meus motivos, mas pensando melhor agora eu vejo que realmente exagerei um pouco.

Não falo com Jared desde que fui ao seu apartamento na terça feira, mas parece que já se passou uma eternidade.

A dor que sinto cada vez que penso que talvez eu não o veja nunca mais, é como se tivessem arrancando um pedaço de mim. Tudo o que eu fiz pode ter sido errado, mas foi tudo por amor, queria ao menos que ele entendesse isso.

Suspiro pesadamente. Já resolvi que amanhã irei vê-lo. Não me importa se ele vai gostar ou não. Eu não aguento mais. A ansiedade está me consumindo.

Meus dedos passeiam pelas teclas e me assusto com a voz da empregada que me chama e diz que Jared está aqui. Meu coração acelera e um frio percorre a minha espinha. Sinto alívio e medo ao mesmo tempo.

- Diga a ele que estou aqui, por favor. - Ela sai e segundos depois ele entra.

Eu me levanto e o encaro, sentindo uma enorme vontade de andar até ele e o beijar, mas me controlo. Seus cabelos estão molhados, e isso é a mais pura tentação para mim, mas ele está sério demais. Definitivamente eu não gosto do que vejo em seu olhar.

- Oi Jensen. – Sua voz é baixa e grossa, e ele limpa a garganta antes de continuar. - Eu... Eu queria te devolver isso.

Ele coloca uma caixa no chão. Não tinha percebido que ele estava com ela até então.

- O que é isso? – Eu pergunto.

- São as coisas que você comprou pra mim. O Ipod, o relógio, as roupas, o smoking e...

- Por que está me devolvendo Jared? – Eu o encaro. Minha voz sai mais alta do que o normal.

- E a chave do carro. – Ele tira a chave do bolso e a estende para mim.

- O que significa isso?

- Significa que... – Ele suspira pesadamente e baixa a mão. – Que não é justo eu ficar com nenhuma das coisas que você me deu. – Ele coloca a chave em cima do piano.

- Está me deixando? – Eu pergunto em pânico. – É isso?

- Jensen, eu pensei muito e eu acho que o melhor é a gente... – Ele não termina de falar e eu posso ver a tristeza em seu olhar. Sinto que não é isso que ele realmente quer.

- Não faz isso Jared...

- Você não confia em mim Jensen... Tudo o que você fez foi porque você não confia em mim. Então eu não posso...

- Jared... – Eu passo a língua pelo lábio e ele encara minha boca. Apesar do meu desespero tenho consciência que eu ainda o afeto. Eu me aproximo e olho dentro de seus olhos. Eu falo baixo e minha voz sai rouca.

– Tudo o que eu fiz foi porque eu te amo e não quero te perder. – Eu suspiro. – Posso ter agido errado, mas eu entrei em pânico quando percebi que o Matt, o Chad, o Welling... Todos eles te queriam, te desejavam. E eu... Eu tive medo que você me trocasse por um deles.

- Jensen... – Ele pega em meu rosto. – Por que você é tão inseguro? Por que você não acredita quando eu digo que te amo?

"_Ele ainda me ama?"_

- Eu acredito Jared. Mas, eu não sei, eu... Eu nunca tinha amado ninguém antes e acho que... – Eu tento pegar em sua mão, mas ele a afasta rispidamente.

"_Merda!"_

- Jensen... – Ele me interrompe e olha para baixo. - Você me enganou e... – Ele suspira. – Eu to muito decepcionado e... Não confio mais em você. – Percebo que ele não consegue me olhar.

- Me dá mais uma chance, por favor... Eu posso mudar. – Eu me aproximo e tento tocá-lo novamente, mas, mais uma vez ele se afasta. Sinto vontade de morrer com Jared rejeitando meu toque.

- Não sei... Eu... Eu preciso ir Jensen. – Ele começa a andar em direção a porta de entrada.

- Não vá Jared, por favor. – Eu ainda digo, mas ele parece não me escutar.

Mais uma vez o assisto ir embora. Me sinto devastado e despedaçado quando me toco que talvez eu o tenha perdido para sempre.

- Jared! – Eu corro até a porta e o chamo. Ele me olha e suspira. – Jared não vai embora, por favor! – Eu chego até ele, minha voz sai um pouco fina e desesperada. – Por favor, me diga o que eu posso fazer pra você me perdoar!

Eu o seguro pelo braço. Sei que estou sendo patético implorando desse jeito, mas isso não importa nesse momento. Nada importa se ele não estiver aqui.

- Me deixa ir embora Jensen, por favor... – Ele me encara e seus olhos penetram a minha alma. Ele está sofrendo tanto quanto eu.

- Jared... – Eu solto seu braço e ele recomeça a andar.

Quando chega ao portão, ele para e me olha. Eu sinto uma ponta de esperança que morre quando eu o vejo sumir na rua escura.

**J²**

Uma semana se passou depois que Jared terminou comigo e eu posso afirmar com tranquilidade que foi a pior de toda a minha existência. Definiria inferno como parque de diversões, comparado ao lugar escuro onde me encontro agora. Tentei ligar para ele durante esse tempo, mas seu telefone ainda está desligado. Jared cumpriu o que disse e pediu demissão do restaurante. Também tentei descobrir se ele já havia arrumado outro emprego, mas ninguém soube responder no L'Abbatoir.

Foi uma tortura ter que ir trabalhar todos esses dias, mas eu não posso abandonar a minha empresa. Todos perceberam meu abatimento, mas foram discretos e não perguntaram nada. Eu não estou conseguindo dormir nem comer, e passei a beber mais do que o normal.

Queria muito poder ligar para alguém e cheguei até pensar em ligar para Misha, mas eu seria _muito_ filho da puta se fizesse isso. Não liguei para minha mãe, pois não quero preocupá-la e com certeza ela virá com um sermão dizendo o quanto eu errei e não estou com vontade de ouvir isso agora. Eu sei que eu errei.

No sábado, sem conseguir mais me controlar eu vou até seu apartamento. Não aguento mais a ausência dele na minha vida. Sei que não posso forçá-lo a voltar para mim, mas eu posso pelo menos tentar.

Estaciono próximo ao seu prédio e estou com um carro que não costumo usar. Resolvi vir sem motorista e quando desligo o motor, eu o vejo saindo do prédio. Meu coração acelera quando vejo que ele está acompanhado de um rapaz. Não o reconheço, mas o filho da puta é bem bonito. "_Merda!"_

Estão conversando e rindo, parecendo íntimos. Vejo que o _amigo_ de Jared carrega uma mala, será que ele dormiu no apartamento? Eu sinto vontade de ir até eles e socar a cara desse desgraçado, mas eles entram no antigo carro de Jared, saindo em seguida. Ligo o meu com as mãos tremendo e começo a segui-los.

Jared está indo em direção ao centro e estaciona perto da Robson Street. Entro em um estacionamento qualquer e depois de deixar meu carro, começo a procurá-los a pé. Tenho dificuldade de encontrá-los, pois parece que Vancouver inteira resolveu vir pra cá hoje. Estou puto da vida quase desistindo quando o vejo. Meu coração para de bater por alguns segundos.

Jared está sentado na parte externa do mesmo restaurante em que viemos no dia em que comprei o carro para ele. O rapaz que está com ele, está de costas para a rua.

Preciso me controlar antes de me aproximar deles, pois preciso que pareça um encontro casual. Não quero que ele perceba que eu o estou seguindo desde sua casa e estou louco para arrebentar a cara de seu acompanhante.

Jared desvia os olhos e parece surpreso quando me vê. Eu fico ainda mais nervoso. _"Controle-se Jensen!"_

Ele diz alguma coisa ao rapaz que imediatamente olha na minha direção, me encarando. Meu sangue começa a ferver, e o ciúme corrói minhas entranhas.

"_Será que ele já está com alguém?"_

"_Merda!"_

Não deveria ter vindo atrás dele. Não consigo raciocinar direito. A única coisa em que consigo pensar é que preciso sair daqui rapidamente antes que eu perca a cabeça e faça uma besteira.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Uma amiga conseguiu uma entrevista para mim no piano bar do Wedgewood Hotel.

- Não acredito!

- O que foi? – Ele pergunta desconfiado e levanta uma sobrancelha. – Você é dono de lá também?

- Não Jared! Claro que não! É que... Nossa, é um hotel cinco estrelas e... Você já sabe o salário? Sabe quais dias vai trabalhar?

- Jensen... Me fala a verdade. – Ele diz.

- Eu estou falando Jared. – Eu reviro os olhos, mas a verdade é que o Wedgewood possui três donos e um deles é a minha empresa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Obrigado pelos reviews, seus lindos! **

**Obrigado a minha beta linda, se não fosse ela, eu só ia pagar mico nessa fic... XD**

**Ana Ackles, quero saber o q vc está achando do seu presente. Espero que esteja a sua altura.**

**BJ a todos e boa leitura.**

**Capítulo Doze**

- Jensen! – Escuto Jared me chamar e quando me dou conta, ele está parado na minha frente.

Jared continua lindo e perfeito, mas eu percebo que ele está com olheiras. Será que ele não tem dormido por minha causa ou porque anda ocupado às noites? "_Não!"_

- Oi. – Ele diz.

- Oi Jared. – Eu respondo, controlando a vontade de gritar, perguntando quem é aquele filho da puta que está com ele.

- Como você está? – Ele pergunta.

- Vou mentir se disser que estou bem, e você? – Eu digo um pouco irritado e passo a língua pelo lábio. Ele encara a minha boca.

- Eu to levando...

Eu olho em direção a mesa, vendo que o rapaz nos observa com interesse.

- Ele é meu irmão Jensen. – Ele parece estar se explicando e sorri.

- Eu... – Eu baixo a cabeça, me sentindo ridículo, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Será que ele percebeu meu ciúme?_ "Merda!" _

- Você tá sozinho? Quer sentar com a gente? – Ele pergunta e eu me surpreendo. "_O quê?"_

- Eu... Eu não quero te atrapalhar Jared. – Eu respondo sem convicção. Não consigo me concentrar com ele próximo a mim e preciso de todo meu autocontrole para não agarrá-lo aqui mesmo. _"O que será que ele faria se eu tentasse beijá-lo?"_

- Você não vai atrapalhar Jensen. – Ele interrompe meus pensamentos e eu me derreto completamente. – Eu queria te apresentar pro meu irmão... Tudo bem? – Ele sorri covinhas e eu suspiro. _"Oh Deus!"_

- Tudo bem. – Eu digo com a voz falha e ele começa a andar. Eu o sigo, sentindo minhas pernas tremendo. Por que ele quer me apresentar para o irmão se ele terminou comigo?

- Jensen, esse é meu irmão Jeff. – Jared nos apresenta assim que chegamos à mesa.

- Muito prazer. – Ele se levanta e aperta minha mão.

- Igualmente. – Eu sorrio e por impulso me sento ao lado de Jared.

- Então... Você é o famoso Jensen? – Jeff diz e eu olho para Jared, que está ficando vermelho. "_Ele falou de mim para o irmão_?"

Um garçom se aproxima e eu peço uma cerveja. Preciso beber alguma coisa para tentar controlar essa maldita ansiedade e meu nervosismo. Não estava preparado para nada disso. Não que eu não esteja gostando, mas realmente esse convite de Jared me pegou de surpresa.

- Jeff veio passar a semana aqui em Vancouver, mas ele vai embora hoje. – Jared explica.

- Eu cheguei de surpresa na terça feira. – Jeff diz e sorri.

- Mesmo sabendo que eu odeio esse tipo de coisa. – Jared diz de uma maneira engraçada e eu sorrio.

Jeff começa a puxar assunto comigo e durante a conversa, percebo que não é só Jared que fala muito. Me conta várias histórias da infância e adolescência deles no Texas e volta e meia Jared o interrompe para contar sua própria versão das mesmas histórias. Jeff é muito simpático e agradável e me trata como se me conhecesse há muito tempo. O que será que Jared disse a ele? Será que ele sabe que nós terminamos? Será que Jared contou o motivo?

Volta e meia nossos braços e mãos se encostam e a vontade de tocá-lo e beijá-lo beira o insuportável. Jared me olha e sorri o tempo todo, parecendo um pouco ansioso, por que será?

Quando o almoço é servido, eu estou explicando a Jeff o que é a minha empresa e o que eu faço, e ele fica impressionado. Jared me elogia, e eu fico cada vez mais confuso.

- Com licença... - Jeff se levanta, dizendo que vai ao banheiro e eu continuo meu almoço quando sinto a mão de Jared em minha perna. Eu prendo a respiração. O tempo parece parar e meu coração também. Eu o encaro e ele sorri.

- O voo do Jeff sai daqui a uma hora. – Ele diz.

- Tudo bem... – É a única coisa que sai da minha boca.

- Você está de carro, veio com o motorista? – Ele pergunta. Sua mão ainda na minha perna e eu não sei se é coisa da minha cabeça, ou se ele a está apertando um pouco mais forte.

- Eu... Vim de táxi. – Eu minto não sei exatamente porque e passo a língua pelo lábio.

- Jensen, será que a gente podi... – Ele diz encarando a minha boca e um arrepio percorre meu corpo.

- O banheiro está em reforma, eu vou ao do aeroporto mesmo. – Jeff volta e se senta, nos interrompendo. "_Merda!" _

- Vou pedir a conta. – Jared tira a mão da minha perna e chama o garçom. Seu irmão pega a carteira e sinto vontade de dizer que eu posso e quero pagar ou pelo menos dividir a conta com eles, mas sinto pelo olhar de Jared que ele não quer que eu faça isso. Será que ele já está trabalhando?

- Tudo bem se o Jensen for ao aeroporto com a gente? – Sem me consultar, ele pergunta a Jeff, depois que o garçom se afasta. Meu coração quase sai pela boca.

- Claro! – O irmão de Jared responde e sorri pra mim.

- Então vamos. – Jared me olha e nos levantamos.

Eu não vou perguntar na frente de Jeff, mas algum motivo deve ter para Jared querer que eu vá até o aeroporto com eles. Será que ele quer conversar? Será que ele quer voltar? Odeio não saber o que está acontecendo, mas não posso estragar tudo com ansiedade. Não quero criar expectativas, mas definitivamente algo está acontecendo aqui.

- Não se estressa ok? – Ele diz próximo ao meu ouvido, colocando a mão nas minhas costas, e antes que eu possa digerir as palavras e seu toque, eu sorrio, ao _ver_ o motivo delas. Nós vamos ao aeroporto no antigo carro dele, mas eu já sabia. Isso me faz lembrar que eu não posso esquecer de ligar para o meu motorista e pedir a ele que venha buscar o carro que deixei no estacionamento.

- Vai na frente Jensen? – Jeff pergunta e eu olho para Jared. Estou sem graça, sem saber o que responder.

- Vai... – Jared me encara e responde. Eu sorrio nervoso. Preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo e voltar a ter as rédeas da situação antes que eu surte de vez.

**J²**

Depois da emocionante despedida deles, nós andamos em silêncio até o estacionamento do aeroporto. Tenho medo de abrir a boca e descobrir que não é nada do que estou pensando. Quando chegamos ao seu carro, Jared quebra o silêncio.

- Você deve tá pensando que eu sou maluco não é? – Ele pergunta e sorri.

- Eu confesso que estou meio confuso aqui. – Eu respondo com sinceridade.

- Podemos conversar? Você tem algum compromisso hoje? – Ele pergunta.

"_Eu desmarcaria com o Presidente e até com o Papa se fosse o caso."_ Eu rio com meu pensamento.

- O que foi?

- Não tenho nada marcado Jared... – Eu sorrio outra vez. – Então... Sua casa ou a minha?

- Pode ser a sua... - Ele dá de ombros e sorri covinhas. Nós entramos no carro.

- Você pediu demissão do restaurante. – Não sei se deveria tocar nesse assunto agora, mas eu não consigo me segurar.

- Eu te disse que ia fazer isso Jensen. – Ele responde calmamente.

- Já arrumou outro emprego? – Eu o encaro.

- Ainda não, mas eu já tenho algo em vista.

- Jared, eu poss...

- Jensen... – Ele me olha e sorri. – Está tudo sob controle, não precisa se preocupar com isso, ok?

- Tudo bem. – Eu suspiro e digo contrariado. Meu lado controlador gritando dentro de mim.

- O Jeff gostou de você... – Ele diz.

- Eu também gostei dele. – Eu penso por alguns instantes. – Você contou a ele sobre nós?

- Contei.

- Tudo? – Eu quero saber.

- Quando ele chegou de surpresa, eu fiquei um pouco irritado por que... Bem, você sabe porquê... Eu queria ficar sozinho, eu precisava pensar, mas no final das contas foi bom, porque nós conversamos bastante. Eu contei a ele tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, Jensen. – Ele para no sinal e me olha. - E ele disse que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.

- É por isso que estamos aqui?

- Estamos aqui porque eu concordo com ele. – Ele sorri. Meu coração acelera.

- Mesmo se for uma terceira ou quarta chance? – Eu pergunto e ele sorri covinhas, não me respondendo e mudando de assunto. Passamos a conversar amenidades até chegarmos a minha casa e eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele está aqui.

- Cerveja ou vinho? – Eu pergunto assim que entramos.

- Cerveja, tá um pouco calor pra vinho, não acha? – Ele responde e afasta a gola da camisa. Eu vejo que seu pescoço está um pouco suado. "_Jesus!"_

Eu peço para a empregada nos servir na varanda que tem na lateral da casa. Não seremos incomodados ali.

- Então... – Nós dizemos juntos quando nos sentamos um de frente para o outro e sorrimos.

- Eu estou sentindo muito a sua falta Jared... – Eu não quero forçar nada, mas eu não aguento mais. – Eu morri mil vezes essa semana achando que nunca mais te veria.

- Eu também Jensen... – Ele diz e eu sorrio aberto, sentindo a felicidade invadir meu peito. Se eu pudesse soltaria fogos agora.

- Você ainda tá com raiva de mim? – Eu pergunto ansioso pela resposta.

- Eu não fiquei com raiva de você. – Ele suspira.

- Ainda está decepcionado? Será que consegue me perdoar? – Eu prendo a respiração.

- Jensen... – Ele levanta e se abaixa na minha frente. Eu passo a mão em seu rosto, afastando alguns fios de cabelo. – Eu fiquei sim decepcionado, mas eu não quero que você me peça mais desculpas ou perdão, eu quero que você me prometa que nunca mais vai se meter na minha vida daquela maneira e que a partir de agora você vai confiar em mim. – Ele faz uma pausa. – Se algo tiver te incomodando, ou alguém, eu quero que você converse comigo e que a genteresolva _junto_, ok?

- Isso significa que você vai voltar pra mim? – Eu pergunto. Meu coração pulsa com toda a sua força e capacidade.

- Significa que eu vou te dar mais uma chance de você provar que está disposto a controlar seu ciúme. E parar com essa história de afastar as pessoas de mim a qualquer preço... As pessoas não são brinquedos que você manipula como quiser. E nem eu Jensen.

- Eu sei Jared... Eu sei. – Eu baixo minha cabeça um pouco envergonhado. Ele levanta meu rosto, segurando em meu queixo.

- Está disposto a mudar por mim? – Ele sorri.

- Eu vou mudar Jared, você vai ver, não vai se arrepender de me da... – Antes de eu terminar, eu tenho meus lábios tomados por um beijo urgente.

Sua língua invade a minha boca com pressa enquanto suas mãos apertam as minhas costas. "_Nossa, como eu senti falta disso!"_

- Eu tava com tanta saudade de você... – Ele diz com a voz rouca, sua boca ainda na minha.

- Eu também Jared... Você não imagina o quanto. – Minha voz também sai rouca. De repente ele interrompe o beijo, morde o lábio e sorri.

- O que foi? – Eu pergunto.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te falar... – Eu o puxo para se sentar na mesma espreguiçadeira que eu estou. – Eu fui até a entrada da sua empresa um dia... Ver você.

- O quê? Como assim? Como eu não te vi? – Eu pergunto totalmente surpreso.

- Eu fiquei escondido. – Ele sorri covinhas e põe a mão no rosto. – Ok, isso foi ridículo! – Ele está sem graça.

- Não foi não... Foi muito... Fofo! – Eu digo.

- Fofo Jensen? – Ele me olha, sorrindo ainda mais e depois solta um longo suspiro. – Eu tive que me controlar muito pra não falar com você, sua aparência estava péssima e... Eu sabia que você deveria estar sofrendo tanto quanto eu... Mas eu ainda precisava pensar...

- Eu mal dormi essa semana, não consegui trabalhar... Eu me senti tão culpado por tudo... Por ter estragado tudo com você.

- Promete que vai confiar em mim daqui pra frente? – Ele pergunta passando a mão no meu rosto.

- Prometo... Eu não quero sentir novamente o que eu senti essa semana Jared, foi... Devastador e eu não desejo isso a meu pior inimigo! Eu não vou aguentar te perder novamente.

- Eu também não quero te perder Jensen. - Ele me beija novamente. Dessa vez um beijo calmo e apaixonado. - Nossa, eu nem acreditei quando te vi... Eu ia te ligar depois que levasse o Jeff ao aeroporto, sabia? – Ele confessa.

- Sério? – Eu pergunto, também sorrindo. Sinto vontade de contar que o segui até a Robson, mas não quero que ele fique puto comigo. Não agora.

- E eu vi o nosso "encontro" como um sinal de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa em te dar mais uma chance.

Eu me sinto mal, mas não tenho coragem de confessar que o segui porque o vi com alguém e fiquei louco de ciúme. _"Merda!"_

- Eu te amo tanto Jared...

- Eu também, e é por isso que estou aqui Jensen... Eu não consegui ficar longe de você.

- Eu não vou te decepcionar novamente... Eu prometo Jared.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até que ele baixa a cabeça e suspira.

- O Chad já voltou para San Antonio. – Ele diz e eu comemoro internamente.

- Você contou a ele sobre os reboques? – Eu pergunto.

- Não... Achei melhor assim.

Tenho vontade de perguntar se ele levou mesmo o ex namorado ao aeroporto e como foi a despedida deles, mas desisto, não quero estragar o nosso momento falando no Chad. O que importa é que aquele filho da puta está a milhares de quilômetros de distancia de nós.

- Jared, eu prometo que tudo vai ser diferente daqui pra frente.

- Eu só quero que você confie em mim, Jensen, só isso...

- Eu confio Jared.

- Promete que vai controlar seu ciúme? E que não vai mais se meter na minha vida?

- Prometo. - Eu o beijo de novo, mas quando me lembro de algo, eu separo nossos lábios.

- Você disse que já tem um emprego em vista... Pode me falar onde é? – Eu pergunto.

- Só se você me prometer que não fazer nada a respeito disso... Que não vai usar sua influência...

- Jared! – Eu o interrompo. - Quem não está confiando em quem agora? – Eu brinco e ele suspira.

- Tudo bem. Uma amiga conseguiu uma entrevista para mim no piano bar do Wedgewood Hotel.

Eu abro um imenso sorriso sem conseguir acreditar no que estou ouvindo.

- Não acredito!

- O que foi? – Ele pergunta desconfiado e levanta uma sobrancelha. – Você é dono de lá também?

- Não Jared! Claro que não! É que... Nossa, é um hotel cinco estrelas e... Você já sabe o salário? Sabe quais dias vai trabalhar?

- Jensen... Me fala a verdade. – Ele diz.

- Eu estou falando Jared. – Eu sorrio, revirando os olhos.

A verdade é que o Wedgewood possui três donos e um deles é a minha empresa. Eu sinto vontade de contar para ele, mas sei que se ele souber, ele vai desistir e eu não quero isso. Sei que ele ganhará um bom salário trabalhando lá. Eu só preciso dar um telefonema e o emprego é dele. Jared é teimoso e não vai querer minha ajuda. Eu não quero discutir com ele agora, talvez depois da entrevista eu conte a verdade e com certeza, dessa vez, ele vai me entender.

- Bom, eu não ainda não sei de nada, vou ficar sabendo tudo na entrevista.

- E quando será?

- Na quarta... – Ele responde e eu sorrio novamente.

- Tive uma ideia! – Eu me ajeito na espreguiçadeira. – Vamos viajar!

- O que? – Ele ri.

- Vamos agora e voltamos na terça à noite o que acha?

- Mas, você não tem que trabalhar? – Ele pergunta.

- Eu posso tirar um ou dois dias de folga. – Eu digo sorrindo.

- Vamos pra Victória?

- Não... – Eu me aproximo e o beijo. – Só preciso dar uns telefonemas antes.

- Pra onde vamos Jensen? – Ele insiste.

- Surpresa. Vamos! – Eu me levanto e entro em casa. Ele me segue.

- Jensen, me conta...

- Alona? – Eu ligo para a minha secretária. - Ficarei fora alguns dias e preciso lhe passar algumas instruções. – Eu sorrio com Jared impaciente a minha frente, gesticulando algo que eu não consigo entender.

- Tenho que levar alguma roupa? – Ele pergunta quando eu encerro a ligação.

- Não precisa de muita, se faltar algo a gente compra lá ok?

- Jensen, me dá uma pista, por favor. – Jared faz uma cara de cachorrinho que acabou de cair da mudança e eu não resisto.

- Tudo bem... – Eu finjo que estou pensando. – Bom, nós não iremos sair do Canadá e vamos ficar em um hotel.

- Jensen! – Ele sorri. – Isso não vale!

- Eu só sei que você vai adorar, e eu te amo. - Eu o beijo apaixonadamente. – Preciso fazer outra ligação, amor... – Eu sorrio quando digo a palavra "amor" e ele também.

Eu ligo para o piloto de meu jatinho avisando que precisarei de seus serviços e ele diz que podemos decolar em uma hora.

Após arrumar minha mala, tomar banho e trocar de roupa, seguimos com meu motorista até o apartamento de Jared. Ele sobe sozinho e eu fico no carro. Ainda preciso fazer outras ligações, se não quero ser incomodado até terça e uma delas é para a administração do piano bar do Wedgewood Hotel.

**J²**

Chegamos ao aeroporto e quando estamos entrando no meu jatinho, Jared segura em meu braço.

- Você vai pilotar?

- Não Jared, eu quero aproveitar todos os segundos ao seu lado. – Eu sorrio para ele que me devolve um lindo sorriso covinhas.

- Jensen, para onde vamos? – Ele pergunta novamente quando já estamos instalados dentro da aeronave, degustando um excelente vinho. O piloto já me informou que o tempo está limpo até nosso destino e quanto tempo durará o voo.

- Por mim nós estaríamos indo para a França agora. – Eu começo. – Mas acho que teremos que esperar mais um pouco para isso, e você tem uma entrevista em poucos dias, então... – Eu paro de falar e o encaro sorrindo. Seu cabelo está molhado e eu tiro alguns fios que caem em seu olho.

- Então? – Ele pergunta e eu sinto sua ansiedade.

- Nós vamos para Quebec.

- Quebec? – Ele pergunta.

- Já esteve lá?

- Não! Jensen, eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Diz que me ama... – Eu pego em sua mão.

- Eu te amo. – Ele diz e me beija.

**J²**

O voo é tranquilo. Nós conversamos bastante sobre a gente e sobre as coisas que eu fiz. Eu expliquei meus motivos e ele riu de mim, dizendo que eu sou um bobo ciumento. Que eu tenho que acreditar quando ele diz que me ama.

Levei Jared para conhecer a cabine e o piloto o ensinou alguns comandos. Ele tentou me convencer de todas as maneiras a transarmos dentro do banheiro, mas eu não quis. Não quero ninguém escutando eu o fazendo gozar. Jared não é muito silencioso na hora do sexo, então prefiro ter ele gemendo dentro do quarto só pra mim.

Menos de cinco horas depois aterrissamos no Aeroporto de Quebec. Alona já providenciou nossa reserva e eu tenho um carro me esperando.

- Vamos ficar no Château Frontenac. – Eu aviso a Jared quando já estamos dentro do carro.

- Não é aquele hotel que parece um castelo é? – Ele pergunta de um jeito engraçado e eu rio.

- Esse mesmo!

- Uau!

Já é noite em Quebec e apreciamos a vista pela janela do carro. Jared aponta para os lugares, sorrindo e comentando e eu me divirto com a alegria dele. Chegamos ao hotel e ele se impressiona com sua fachada toda iluminada. Realmente é uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

- Bonne nuit. – Eu me aproximo do balcão da recepção. - J'ai une réservation. Monsieur Ackles. – Eu digo à recepcionista que digita algo em seu computador e sorri para nós.

- Chambre 367, Monsieur.

Alona já transferiu o dinheiro da reserva e eu pego um cartão chave.

- Bienvenue au Québec. – Ela diz.

- Merci. – Eu agradeço e logo um mensageiro vem pegar nossas malas.

A suíte é simplesmente maravilhosa e depois de entregar uma gorjeta ao rapaz, eu fecho a porta e me aproximo de Jared, que olha tudo fascinado.

- Nossa Jensen, esse quarto deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Jared, a última coisa que eu quero agora é pensar em dinheiro, e não quero que você pense também... – Eu pego uma garrafa de champanhe que já está no gelo e a estouro.

- O que estamos comemorando? – Ele me pergunta enquanto eu encho as taças.

- Várias coisas, uma delas é você. – Eu respondo sorrindo.

- Eu? – Ela pega a taça que estendo para ele.

- O fato de você ter aparecido na minha vida... E mesmo depois de todas as besteiras que eu fiz... Você ainda está aqui.

- Eu estou aqui porque eu te amo Jensen e quero muito que a gente dê certo... Basta você confiar em mim.

- Eu sei... Eu confio Jared. – Ele sorri e eu bato delicadamente minha taça na dele, bebendo sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Sabe o que eu quero agora? – Ele se aproxima mais de mim e envolve minha cintura com seus braços.

- O quê?

- Que você repita tudo o que você disse a recepcionista e ao mensageiro... No meu ouvido e bem devagar.

- Jared! Que tara é essa? – Eu sorrio.

- Fala que me ama em francês. – Ele pede.

- Je t'aime. – Eu digo sério. - Corps, l'âme et le cœur.

Ele sorri e eu traduzo para ele.

- Eu também te amo Jensen... – Ele faz carinho no meu rosto e me beija.

- Daqui a pouco vamos jantar? - Eu pergunto, sabendo que ele deve estar morrendo de fome. - Quer descer até o restaurante ou pedir no quarto? – Eu pergunto afastando um pouco meu rosto.

- Depois a gente resolve isso, porque eu queria fazer uma coisa diferente hoje. – Ele diz sem me soltar.

- E o que seria?

- Hoje eu quero comer a sobremesa antes do prato principal. – Ele diz e sorri covinhas.

Seus olhos escuros me encaram e eu o beijo, me sentindo novamente o homem mais feliz do mundo. Jared voltou pra mim e dessa vez nada, nem ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

**Continua...**

**Obs.:** As partes em francês, eu traduzi no Google Tradutor, se tiver algum erro me perdoem, pois eu não manjo nada dessa língua. XD

**Tradução**

- Bonne nuit. – Boa noite.

- J'ai une réservation. Monsieur Ackles. – Eu tenho uma reserva. Senhor Ackles.

- Chambre 367, Monsieur. – Quarto 367, senhor.

- Bienvenue au Québec. – Bem vindos a Quebec.

- Merci. – Obrigado.

- Je t'aime. Corps, l'âme et le cœur. – Eu te amo. Com o corpo, a alma e o coração.

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Quer dizer que agora você dá emprego para seus namorados? – Misha diz. – Engraçado, eu me lembro de você dizer que nunca gostou de envolver negócios com prazer. – Eu olho para Jared.

- Jensen... – Ele murmura e solta minha mão.

- Misha, por favor...

- Jensen, o que ele quis dizer com isso? – Jared me pergunta e eu entro em pânico.

- Nada meu amor, ele está bêbado e não está falando coisa com coisa... Vamos que o carro chegou. – Eu tento puxá-lo pelo braço.

- Ah! Você não sabia que o Jensen é dono desse hotel? Quer dizer, _um_ dos donos... – Misha sorri com a sua _explicação._

"_Filho da Puta!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Obrigado pelos comentários! Vcs são uns fofos!**

**Obrigado a Pérola por ter betado. **

**Espero q curtam mais esse Cap...**

**Capítulo Treze **

Jared enfia suas mãos por dentro da minha camisa e a tira. Sinto que ele está com pressa, mas eu também estou. Afinal ficamos uma semana sem transar.

- Jensen... – Ele geme enquanto aperta meus músculos e roça sua ereção na minha.

Eu tiro a sua camisa, e o empurro gentilmente até a imensa cama. Permaneço de pé enquanto tiro o resto das minhas roupas. Ele me olha como se estivesse apreciando uma bela vista. E realmente está.

Tiro seus sapatos e meias, puxando sua calça que ele já havia desabotoado. Subo na cama, me esfregando dele, enquanto aproximo minha boca da sua.

- Eu te amo, obrigado por ter voltado para mim. – Eu o encaro e digo num tom apaixonado.

- Me fode Jensen, me fode bem gostoso... – Ele diz com a voz rouca e eu sorrio.

- Eu vou fazer isso com certeza. – Eu digo e ele me puxa pela nuca, me beijando com vontade. Sua língua explora a minha boca e eu fico sem ar. Suas mãos descem e apertam minhas costas e nádegas. Estamos nos esfregando um no outro feito dois adolescentes. Quando sinto minha boxer um pouco molhada, me afasto um pouco.

- Assim vamos acabar gozando sem nem tirar a cueca Jared. – Quando eu digo isso, já estou deslizando com meu corpo para baixo, dando alguns chupões pelo caminho, sentindo sua respiração ficar cada vez mais forte e ansiosa.

Sua ereção quase sai da cueca de tão grande que ela está. "_Deus!" _

Eu puxo e tiro a última peça de roupa que ele veste, fazendo o mesmo com a minha. Meu membro está pulsando tanto que parece que vai explodir.

Controlo minha excitação e passo a língua por todo seu membro, deixando-o molhado. Ele levanta o quadril e segura meus cabelos. Eu sorrio pensando que talvez hoje seja a minha vez de torturá-lo um pouco.

Abro suas pernas e mordo a parte interna de suas coxas. Ele arfa.

Suas bolas estão encolhidas e duras, eu engulo uma de cada vez, roçando meus dedos por sua pele, aproximando-os bem lentamente de sua entrada. Ele geme e se abre mais para mim. Eu sinto que ele está desesperado para que eu o toque ali.

Eu aproximo meu rosto e passo a língua bem devagar, somente em volta de seu buraco que pulsa em expectativa.

- Jensen! – Ele grita e depois sussurra desesperado. – Me deixa bem molhado pra você...

- Você quer que eu te deixe molhado... Aqui? – Eu pressiono meu dedo em sua entrada e ele geme alto.

- Oh Jensen! Me lambe bem forte... – A excitação em sua voz quase me faz gozar.

Eu faço o que ele me pede e o deixo encharcado com a minha saliva. A vontade de estar ali dentro o fodendo com força toma conta de mim, mas eu preciso prepará-lo. Não lembro se trouxe o lubrificante e não quero parar agora para procurar, mas também não quero machucá-lo.

Introduzo um dedo e faço movimentos em círculos, o alargando. Quando enfio o segundo dedo, subo um pouco o corpo e abocanho sua ereção, que está molhada pelo seu pré gozo, chupando-o lentamente.

- Oh meu Deus! Jensen! – Jared começa a rebolar freneticamente em meus dedos, me pedindo para chupá-lo mais rápido. Quando atendo seu pedido, ele segura em minha cabeça e sinto seu gozo preencher minha boca. Sua entrada pulsa em meus dedos, me enlouquecendo de tesão.

Ele amolece e eu levanto o corpo, tirando meus dedos de dentro dele. Puxo seu quadril e lambuzo sua entrada com o pré gozo que sai do meu membro, o introduzindo de uma vez só.

Ele aperta os olhos e eu pergunto se está tudo bem.

- Sim Jensen... – Ele sorri e eu começo a me movimentar, segurando em suas coxas. Ele geme e eu observo meu pau sumir dentro dele, que está mais apertado do que a última vez em que eu fui o ativo. A sensação é maravilhosa quando ele começa a se contrair.

- Assim eu não vou aguentar Jared! – Eu digo com a voz baixa, sentindo meu corpo ficar rígido. Não posso gozar agora.

Olho para seu membro que descansa satisfeito. Normalmente ele não demora a ficar duro outra vez, mas não sei se aguentarei esperar.

- Goza agora Jensen... – Parecendo que está lendo meus pensamentos, Jared me incentiva. Envolvendo minha cintura com suas longas pernas, ele me empurra para dentro dele com força. Eu fecho os olhos e basta mais uma estocada para eu me derramar. Forte e demorado.

**J²**

Tomamos um delicioso banho de banheira, que demorou um pouco mais do que deveria e depois resolvemos descer até o restaurante para jantar.

- Qual vinho vamos pedir? – Eu pergunto a Jared já sabendo qual eu quero.

- Er... Eu não sei nada de francês Jensen. – Ele diz sem graça, desviando os olhos da carta de vinhos para os meus.

- Mais tarde eu posso te ensinar algumas palavras em francês. – Eu sorrio. – Algumas partes do corpo, o que acha?

Ele sorri covinhas e o garçom que está esperando, disfarça uma tosse. Eu peço o vinho e ele se afasta.

- Jensen, eu nunca vou poder retribuir tudo isso...

- Como assim Jared?

- Você tem tudo e eu...

- Jared... – Eu o interrompo. – Sem você eu não tenho absolutamente nada. Sem você ao meu lado nada disso tem valor pra mim. – Sinto que ele fica sem graça com a minha declaração, que é a mais pura verdade. – O seu amor é o meu bem mais valioso.

- Eu fico sem graça Jensen... Você nunca me deixa dividir nada com você.

- Jared... Eu ganho mais de 50 mil dólares por hora, então a última coisa que eu vou deixar é você gastar seu dinheiro comigo.

- 50 mil? Por hora? Uau! – Ele arregala os olhos e o garçom se aproxima, nos servindo o vinho.

- Voulez-vous du faire le demandes? – O garçom pergunta se vamos fazer os pedidos agora.

- Non merci. – Eu respondo que não e ele se afasta.

- Excusez-moi.

- Jared, mudando de assunto, quando voltarmos, a primeira coisa que você vai fazer é pegar as suas coisas que você deixou na minha casa.

- Desculpe por isso Jensen, mas eu não achei justo ficar com os presentes se eu estava...

- Tudo bem Jared. Eu te entendo, mas agora não tem mais motivos pra não ficar com eles certo?

Ele sorri e pega na minha mão.

- Obrigado Jensen.

- Não precisa me agradecer nada. Você tem que entender que o felizardo nessa mesa sou eu. – Eu sorrio. – Com fome? – Eu pergunto e ele me lança um olhar safado.

- Muita...

**J²**

Na manhã seguinte, nós levantamos cedo, apesar de não termos dormido muito e saímos para explorar a linda VieuxQuebec, com suas ruas históricas. Paramos para comprar algumas lembranças e Jared como de costume, não queria comprar nada, mas eu consegui persuadi-lo.

Almoçamos em um charmoso e romântico restaurante e depois decidimos voltar para o hotel.

Ensinei algumas palavras a ele em francês e disse que seria bom ele fazer um curso, pra quando viajarmos à França ele não ficar tão perdido. Ele disse que ia pensar. Sei que ele disse isso porque sabe que eu pagarei pelas aulas.

- Não quero voltar nunca mais a Vancouver Jensen... Quero ficar pra sempre aqui com você. – Jared quebra o silêncio. Acabamos de nos amar e estamos deitados na cama, um de frente para o outro.

- Sério? – Eu sorrio. – Isso não é impossível Jared...

- Você largaria sua vida em Vancouver por mim? – Ele pergunta.

- Eu não tenho "vida em Vancouver" Jared. Minha vida é onde você estiver.

- Eu te amo Jensen... – Ele diz e desvia os olhos de mim.

- O que foi? – Eu passo a mão em seu rosto.

- Tenho medo de você se cansar de mim um dia.

- Jared, isso nunca vai acontecer... Nunca! Eu fui ao inferno quando nos separamos. Eu te amo! - Ele sorri e me puxa me beijando com paixão. - Se você não tivesse a entrevista na quarta, a gente podia passar a semana toda aqui. – Eu digo quando nossos lábios se desgrudam.

- Eu não posso faltar Jensen, já estou há vários dias sem receber e nem sei se irei conseguir esse emprego.

Ele tem o tom preocupado e eu me sinto culpado por ele estar desempregado. Tenho vontade de dizer que seu próximo emprego está garantido, mas eu não posso. Não quero que ele fique chateado comigo novamente ou que fique achando que eu estou me metendo na sua vida. Eu só estou o ajudando.

- Jared, eu sei que você não gosta quando eu digo isso, mas qualquer coisa que você precisar, qualquer quantia, seja para pagar seu aluguel ou para outra coisa, você pode contar comigo. Eu posso te dar ou te emprestar, se você preferir.

- Jensen... – Ele suspira.

- Só quero deixar isso claro ok? Eu te amo e se você precisar de dinheiro promete que a primeira pessoa que vai falar será comigo? Promete?

- Eu prometo que vou te fazer gritar agora... – Ele sobe em cima de mim. – E não vai ser de dor... – Ele me beija.

Não sei por que Jared fica tão incomodado quando eu ofereço ajuda financeira a ele. Será orgulho? Vergonha? Sinto vontade de voltar ao assunto, mas ele está me beijando de um jeito tão safado que eu não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser implorar para que ele cumpra sua promessa de uma vez.

**J²**

Os dias passaram rápido demais e foi com pesar que eu o deixei na sua casa na terça feira a noite. Ainda insisti para que ele ficasse comigo, mas Jared disse que precisava descansar e pôr seu sono em dia. Realmente dormir foi o que a gente menos fez em Quebec.

- Eu te ligo amanhã cedo ok? – Ele diz depois de me beijar demoradamente.

- Ok, mas eu ainda quero te ligar hoje, posso? – Eu pergunto.

- Você pode tudo Jensen... – Ele sussurra no meu ouvido e sai do carro, me deixando sorrindo com cara de bobo.

Depois de vê-lo entrando em seu prédio, sigo para a minha casa.

- Oi... – Eu ligo para ele quando já estou na cama, pronto pra dormir.

- Oi... – Ele responde.

- Já to com saudade... – Eu digo e já imagino que ele está sorrindo.

- Eu também... Muita.

- Boa sorte na entrevista amanhã.

- Obrigado. A entrevista será depois do almoço e assim que eu sair de lá eu te ligo pra te contar como foi.

- Tudo bem... Eu te amo Jared.

- Eu te amo Jensen, boa noite.

**J²**

Estou em meu escritório, sorrindo me lembrando de nossa pequena viagem a Quebec quando meu celular toca. Eu atendo com um suspiro.

- Oi...

- Consegui! – Jared diz empolgado, se referindo a sua entrevista. Eu preciso fingir surpresa, mesmo me sentindo mal em enganá-lo assim.

- Jura? Que bom Jared!

- O salário é ótimo e eu posso folgar um dia na semana e um no fim de semana!

Ele me conta detalhadamente como foi a entrevista e eu o ouço com atenção, me deliciando com seu entusiasmo.

- Começo hoje às oito horas. – Ele finaliza. – Gostaria de me prestigiar Sr. Ackles?

- Claro Sr. Pianista mais gostoso do mundo.

- No final da noite posso te levar pra uma bebida? Eu pago.

- Jared...

- Por favor? Eu quero comemorar.

Eu quero dizer que já tinha planos de comemorar em algum lugar extremamente caro, mas não quero insultá-lo.

- Eu aceito. – Eu digo e sorrio.

- Então, até mais tarde amor. – Ele diz feliz.

- Até mais tarde. – Eu respondo e desligo. Estou realmente feliz por ele, e entendo o fato de ele querer pagar algo pra mim. Mas queria muito que ele entendesse que eu posso lhe dar o mundo e não quero que ele gaste nada comigo. Só o fato de ele existir é o suficiente pra mim. Quem sabe um dia eu consiga fazê-lo entender isso?

Às oito horas em ponto eu estou sentado em uma mesa não muito próxima ao piano. Não quero que ele fique nervoso com a minha presença, mesmo sabendo que ele é excelente no que faz.

O gerente me cumprimenta discretamente. Obviamente, eu liguei mais cedo dizendo que estaria no local hoje e não queria alarde com a minha presença. Queria ser tratado como um cliente normal.

Jared está vestido impecavelmente, o que me fez lembrar que ele não foi buscar seus presentes e nem a chave do seu carro. Será que ele veio com seu carro antigo? Esse pensamento me irrita um pouco, mas logo esqueço quando ele me lança um olhar apaixonado.

Estou bebendo o melhor uísque que eles servem aqui quando eu vejo Misha entrando no bar. Ele não disse que iria viajar? _"Merda!"_

Ele me vê e vem ao meu encontro sorrindo. Eu desvio rapidamente meu olhar para Jared e Misha olha em sua direção. Quando volta a me encarar vejo que sua expressão mudou completamente. Ele passa por mim e me cumprimenta friamente.

Eu suspiro, rezando para que ele não faça nenhuma cena agora. Seria extremamente desagradável.

- Gostou da música que eu toquei pra você? – Jared me pergunta quando já estamos na rua. O bar já fechou e eu consegui pelo menos convencê-lo a irmos comemorar com meu carro.

- Claro, eu amo ver você tocando... Obrigado. – Eu sorrio para ele quando escuto alguém atrás de nós batendo palmas. Olho pra onde vem o som e não acredito quando vejo que é Misha. Ele parece estar bêbado.

- Misha, o que está fazendo aqui? – Eu pergunto e pego na mão de Jared.

- O mesmo que você... Bebendo e ouvindo boa música. Palmas para o pianista. – Ele olha para Jared e eu olho para a rua, mas nada do meu carro. _"Merda!" _

- Já estamos de saída, então boa noite. – Eu dou as costas para ele.

- Quer dizer que agora você dá emprego para seus namorados? – Ele diz. – Engraçado, eu me lembro de você dizer que nunca gostou de envolver negócios com prazer. – Eu olho para Jared.

- Jensen... – Ele murmura e solta minha mão.

- Misha, por favor...

- Jensen, o que ele quis dizer com isso? – Jared me pergunta e eu entro em pânico.

- Nada meu amor, ele está bêbado e não está falando coisa com coisa. Vamos que o carro chegou. – Eu tento puxá-lo pelo braço quando o manobrista chega.

- Ah! Você não sabia que o Jensen é dono desse hotel? Quer dizer, _um_ dos donos... – Ele sorri com a sua _explicação._

"_Filho da Puta!"_

- Isso é verdade Jensen? – Jared me encara e percebo que ele implora com seu olhar para que eu diga que não é.

- Podemos conversar em casa? – Eu pergunto baixo.

- A resposta é simples Jensen... – Ele diz e com certeza está irritado. – Sim ou não?

- Sim... – Eu não tenho alternativa a não ser responder a verdade.

Jared não fala nada e nem precisa. Seu olhar é pura mágoa e eu me sinto a pior das criaturas.

- Jared, por favor... Vamos conversar! – Ele começa a andar e eu o sigo até onde seu carro está estacionado. – Jared,fala alguma coisa, por favor.

Ele entra em seu carro e me lança um olhar frio antes de dar a partida e sair.

Eu ando rapidamente até meu carro e o sigo. Não vejo mais Misha e com certeza irei me entender com ele, mas agora minha prioridade é outra.

Consigo alcançar seu carro e em determinado momento ele para no acostamento e salta. Eu faço o mesmo e ele vem na minha direção.

- O que você quer? – Ele grita.

- Conversar com você.

- E vai fazer o quê? Me pedir desculpas, dizer que nunca mais vai me enganar? _Quem não está confiando em quem agora Jared?_ – Ele tenta imitar a minha voz.

- Jared, por favor, me desculpe, eu só queria...

- Controlar a minha vida! É só isso que você tem feito desde que a gente se conheceu Jensen!

- Não Jared! Eu só queria te ajudar!

- Eu não quero esse tipo de ajuda! Será que é tão difícil de você aceitar isso?! Você acha que não tenho capacidade de arrumar um emprego sozinho? É isso Jensen?

- Jared eu só pensei que...

- Aposto que foi você quem decidiu quanto eu ia ganhar não é? Decidiu também os dias que eu ia trabalhar?

- Jared, eu...

- Já definiu quem pode ou não entrar no bar?

- Eu não fiz nada disso! Eu só te ajudei a conseguir um emprego!

- Não Jensen! – Ele me interrompe. - Você me enganou mais uma vez! Eu te perguntei... A gente tinha acabado de voltar, eu estava disposto a esquecer aquilo tudo e eu te perguntei Jensen, se você era o dono! – Ele para de falar, abaixando a cabeça e quando me olha novamente noto que ele tem lágrimas nos olhos. Ele está chorando? "_Não! Não chore Jared, por favor!" _

Eu me aproximo dele, mas ele se afasta.

- Você mentiu pra mim, me enganou e não confiou em mim Jensen!

- Jared...

- Por favor, não me siga... – Ele diz e entra novamente no seu carro, indo embora.

Sinto vontade de segui-lo, mas sei que ele vai ficar com mais raiva de mim. Volto para o carro e vou para a minha casa.

Passo a noite tentando ligar para ele, deixando mensagens em seu celular e mal amanhece eu vou até seu apartamento. Toco a campainha e bato na porta insistentemente, quando uma senhora aparece no corredor e me chama.

- Está procurando pelo Padalecki? – Ela pergunta.

- Sim senhora.

- Ele não está aí.

- Será que ele ainda não voltou desde ontem? – Eu penso em voz alta.

- Voltou! – Ela sorri. - Ele antecipou o dinheiro do aluguel e disse que iria viajar. Fez uma mala e foi embora sem dizer quando volta. – Ela olha para os lados e diminui o tom. – Mas _eu_ acho que ele não volta mais.

O corredor começa a girar e eu ponho a mão na parede me apoiando.

- Ele disse para onde foi?

- Bem, na verdade eu tive que insistir um pouco para que ele me dissesse algo. – Ela diz e parece orgulhosa. - Ele disse que não podia mais ficar no Canadá. Que precisava se afastar de alguém. – Ela para e pensa por alguns segundos. - Que se ele ficasse aqui ele não ia conseguir isso. Na verdade eu não entendi direito... Ele estava confuso e com uma aparência péssima, eu fiquei com tanta pen...

Antes de ela terminar de falar eu pego o elevador, enquanto ligo para o piloto do meu jatinho, informando que preciso decolar imediatamente.

- Qual destino Sr. Ackles? – Ele pergunta.

- San Antonio no Texas.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo **

- Já não basta você ter mentido pra mim, ter me enganado, você ainda quer me humilhar na frente dos meus amigos? É isso Jensen? Você quer que eu te odeie? – Ele grita a última frase.

- Não Jared... – Eu o encaro, me assustando com suas palavras. - Eu quero que volte comigo para Vancouver, só isso... – Eu diminuo o tom, mas ainda estou muito irritado.

- Mas eu não quero! Eu não quero voltar Jensen!

- Jared, eu te amo... Por favor, volte comigo.

- Insistir não vai adiantar Jensen... Tudo isso que você está fazendo agora, só está servindo para te afastar cada vez mais de mim. Eu te dei uma chance e você desperdiçou totalmente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

**Jared's POV**

- Qual o próximo voo para San Antonio, Texas? – Eu pergunto a atendente do aeroporto.

- O próximo será... – Ela diz enquanto encara a tela de seu computador. – Será às cinco da manhã. – Ela informa.

- Eu quero uma passagem, por favor. – Eu peço e sinto minha voz falhar. Será que estou agindo certo?

Sento numa poltrona, e pego meu celular, ligando-o. Há nove mensagens de voz, todas de Jensen. Eu não sei se quero ouvir, mas mesmo assim aperto o botão, e escuto a primeira.

"_Jared, por favor, assim que você ouvir essa mensagem me ligue... Vamos conversar, eu... Eu não quero e eu não posso te perder de novo Jared, eu... Me desculpe, eu não queria te enganar, mas se eu contasse a verdade você nunca aceitaria a minha ajuda, e droga! Por que eu não posso te ajudar? Eu sou seu namorado, eu te amo! Não é isso que as pessoas fazem quando est..."_

O tempo da mensagem acaba eu ouço a seguinte. É uma continuação da primeira. Ouço as outras. Ele pede desculpas e diz que me ama. Eu as apago e desligo o aparelho novamente.

Fecho os olhos lembrando os momentos em que passamos juntos depois que voltamos e em todas as vezes que ele prometeu que não me enganaria novamente e que confiaria em mim. Por que ele não consegue confiar em mim?

A madrugada avança e as cinco em ponto meu voo é anunciado no alto falante. Ainda tentei cochilar, mas fora o fato de a minha cabeça estar a mil, a poltrona é muito pequena e desconfortável pra mim. Quem sabe durante o voo eu consiga parar de pensar em Jensen e dormir um pouco?

Dentro da aeronave eu ponho o cinto de segurança e olho pela janela.

_- Jensen, eu nem sei o que dizer..._

_- Diz que me ama..._

_- Eu te amo!_

Eu sorrio sem vontade com a lembrança de quando estávamos no avião dele, indo para Quebec, sem acreditar que meia hora depois que a tínhamos voltado, ele já estava mentindo novamente. Por que ele não disse logo que era dono do hotel? Teria evitado tudo isso. Mas ele não consegue.

Será que já não é suficiente para ele pagar tudo quando a gente sai, quando a gente viaja? Não é suficiente ele me encher de presentes? Ainda quer pagar meu salário? Me sustentar? Isso não é certo!

Por que ele não consegue aceitar isso? E por que não consegue confiar em mim e no meu amor? Por que ele precisa sempre ter o controle sobre tudo? De onde eu trabalho, com quem tenho amizade, quanto eu ganho...?

Eu suspiro e fecho os olhos. Preciso pensar no que eu realmente quero e sem a interferência dele.

- Bem-vindos a San Antonio, a temperatura local é de... – A voz do piloto me acorda.

Pego minha mala e saio do aeroporto sem acreditar ainda que estou de volta ao Texas. Quanto será que dá um táxi daqui até a minha casa? Será que devo ligar para avisar da minha chegada?

- Jared! Oh meu Deus! Jared! – Minha mãe abre a porta e começa a gritar quando me vê, me abraçando e beijando em seguida.

- Oi mãe... – Eu a abraço apertado, cheio de saudade dela.

- O que houve? Você está bem? – Ela pergunta enquanto eu entro em casa.

- Eu tive uma folga no trabalho e resolvi fazer uma visita surpresa, tudo bem?

- Claro meu filho!

- Cadê todo mundo?

- Seu pai e o Jeff estão no trabalho...

Eu sorrio.

- Por que não disse ao Jeff que viria? Por que não veio com ele?

- Eu só fiquei sabendo que ganharia essa folga ontem mãe.

- Jared, essa sua visita inesperada tem algo a ver com a volta do Chad?

- Como a senhora sabe que ele voltou?

- Ele esteve aqui, e me contou que quis te trazer junto, mas que você não quis. Mudou de ideia?

- Não mãe, não tem nada a ver com o Chad... Eu só estava com saudade, só isso.

- Eu também meu filho... – Ela sorri e me abraça novamente. – Você está muito magro Jared, vou fazer um almoço bem reforçado hoje.

- Você não muda, não é mãe? – Eu olho no relógio e vejo que são onze horas da manhã. O que será que Jensen está fazendo? Será que está me procurando?

Aviso que vou tomar banho e levo minha mala para meu antigo quarto, que agora é um quarto de costura, mas minha cama ainda está aqui.

Depois do banho eu me deito e solto um longo suspiro, pensando em tudo o que me aconteceu desde que resolvi me mudar para o Canadá com o Chad.

- Jared... Jared... – Escuto alguém me chamar e abro os olhos, percebendo que dormi. – Vem almoçar meu filho.

- Que horas são? – Eu olho meu relógio. São quase duas da tarde.

- Eu vi que você estava dormindo e fiquei com pena de te acordar, mas agora vem comer.

- Ok...

**oOo**

- A sua comida ainda é a melhor mãe! – Eu digo com a boca cheia. Estamos conversando e ela ainda insiste que alguma coisa aconteceu pra eu ter voltado tão repentinamente. Mães e seu sexto sentido aguçado.

- Pode comer tudo meu filho. Eu fiz só pra você. E quando seu pai chegar eu... – A campainha a interrompe. – Quem será? – Ela pergunta e se levanta.

Me sirvo de mais um pouco de lasanha e a escuto me chamando. Me levanto e quando chego a porta, meu coração para de bater quando eu o vejo.

"_Mas como?"_

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu pergunto numa mistura de raiva e surpresa.

- Está tudo bem, meu filho? – Minha mãe pergunta num tom preocupado.

- Sim mãe... – Eu disfarço e forço um sorriso. – Esse é Jensen Ackles, um amigo de Vancouver que eu não sabia que estava aqui em San Antonio.

- Ah! Muito prazer... – Ela aperta a mão dele que sorri abertamente para ela.

- O prazer é meu, senhora Padalecki. – Jensen a cumprimenta e me olha.

- Quer entrar? – Minha mãe pergunta a ele.

- Acho melhor nós conversarmos aí fora, não é? – Eu o encaro.

- Senhora Padalecki... – Jensen diz cordialmente e se afasta.

- Jared, que falta de educação! – Ele sussurra e eu digo que está tudo bem.

Jensen está com uma cara péssima, parecendo que não dorme há vários dias. Eu ainda não acredito que ele está aqui no Texas.

- Como descobriu que eu estava aqui? – É a primeira coisa que eu pergunto quando chego perto dele.

- A sua vizinha me deu uma dica e eu deduzi que você tinha vindo para cá. Por que fugiu assim Jared?

- E como descobriu meu endereço? – Eu insisto.

- Não existem muitas famílias Padalecki em San Antonio Jared. – Ele diz e eu encaro o chão.

– O que você quer Jensen?

**J²**

- Eu quero conversar, você não quis me ouvir ontem à noite.

- Não temos mais nada para conversar Jensen. – Ele diz, mas eu não sinto firmeza em sua voz.

- Então é isso? Acabou? – Eu pergunto desesperado.

- Jensen, eu vim pra cá porque eu quero ficar sozinho. Eu preciso de um tempo longe de você pra poder pensar em tudo isso.

- Eu não vou voltar a Vancouver sem você Jared. Isso não é uma opção.

- Jensen... Você está dificultando as coisas agindo assim.

- Eu não posso te perder de novo... – Minha voz sai baixa. Eu tento tocá-lo e ele se afasta.

- Então por que você age assim? Por que faz coisas que você sabe que eu não gosto? – Sinto que ele tem vontade de gritar, mas está se segurando. - Eu te perguntei se você era dono do hotel e você disse que não Jensen! Você já estava mentindo pra mim, meia hora depois que a gente tinha voltado. Eu resolvi te dar mais uma chance, você prometeu que ia mudar, mas no fundo você não vai mudar nunca!

- Quando você me contou onde seria a entrevista eu fiquei aliviado, porque no fundo eu estava me sentindo culpado por você estar desempregado e sabia que lá você receberia um bom salário. Eu só quis te ajudar Jared, que mal há nisso?

- Se queria só me ajudar por que não contou a verdade? – Ele pergunta.

- Porque você não ia aceitar! Olha Jared, eu...

- Eles já sabiam quem eu era quando fui à entrevista? – Ele interrompe. _"Merda!"_

Se eu mentir só vou piorar minha situação com ele. Quem sabe se eu contar toda a verdade, ele me perdoe e volte comigo para Vancouver?

- Sim... – Eu respondo e ele suspira pesado.

- Você pediu para me oferecerem um bom salário?

- Não, eles pagam bem e eu realmente já sabia disso quando você me contou sobre a entrevista. – Eu digo com sinceridade e o encaro.

- E os dias que eu iria trabalhar?

- Eu pedi que te dessem folga aos fins de semana... – Eu baixo a cabeça envergonhado. – Mas eles disseram que só seria possível um dia no fim de semana.

- Você proibiu a entrada de alguém? – Eu demoro a responder. – Jensen?

- Jared, eu...

- Isso porque você ia mudar! – Ele ri. – Não adianta Jensen! Você nunca vai confiar em mim! Espero que agora você entenda porque eu não aceito a sua ajuda... Você não quer me ajudar e sim me controlar.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes.

- Sabe quem estragou tudo entre nós? – Eu congelo com as palavras dele. – Foi você mesmo Jensen, com esse seu ciúme exagerado e a mania de querer controlar a minha vida. E é realmente uma pena, porque eu... – Ele para de falar e abaixa a cabeça. – Porque eu realmente te amei Jensen...

- Você não me ama mais? – Eu pergunto num fio de voz, preferindo morrer a ouvir que ele não me ama mais.

- Não sei... – Ele limpa um lágrima que escorre pelo seu rosto e eu sinto vontade de abraçá-lo. Eu me aproximo novamente e ele se afasta bruscamente.

- Jared...

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho Jensen. Por favor, volte para Vancouver.

- Eu não vou voltar sem você Jared, eu já te disse.

- Eu entro em contato com você em breve.

- Não Jared! Eu não vou desistir de você... Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim agora, mas eu sei que você ainda me ama. – Eu digo com a voz calma e tento tocá-lo outra vez.

- Jensen, você não entende! – Ele não se afasta, e sinto que ele está um pouco confuso.

- Eu entendo Jared... – Eu me aproximo mais e tento beijá-lo.

- Eu estou na casa dos meus pais Jensen... – Ele diz e eu desisto do beijo, mas sem me afastar.

- Volte comigo Jared, por favor...

- Jensen, eu preciso pensar, eu preciso ficar longe de você pra conseguir isso, entenda, por favor. – Ele não tem mais a mesma segurança em sua voz.

- Jared, me perdoe. Eu prometo que... – Eu afasto alguns fios que estão caindo sobre seus olhos. – Que eu vou mudar. Tudo vai ser diferente daqui pra frente. – Eu passo a língua pelo lábio e ele encara a minha boca.

- Jensen, eu... – Eu sinto a esperança preencher meu peito, mas ele me empurra e entra, fechando a porta. _"Merda!"_

Eu ainda fico parado por alguns minutos, pensando se eu bato na porta ou não. Não quero assustar sua mãe e resolvo voltar para o carro, ligando imediatamente para Alona, para saber onde ela fez a minha reserva. Não sei quanto tempo ficarei em San Antonio, pois só volto ao Canadá com Jared.

As palavras dele ecoam nos meus ouvidos sem parar, mas eu sei que ele me ama e vou provar que eu posso mudar. Só preciso que ele me dê mais uma chance.

Quando estou instalado no Mokara Hotel, eu me sirvo de uma dose se uísque e me sento na cama, quando me lembro de algo que faz meu sangue ferver. Em meio ao meu desespero não lembrei que Chad voltou para cá há alguns dias atrás.

Minhas entranhas se torcem ao imaginar ele consolando Jared.

- Alô. – Ligo para a casa de Jared, pois seu celular ainda está desligado e sua mãe atende.

– Senhora Padalecki? – Eu pergunto tentando esconder minha ansiedade.

- Sim, quem é?

- Jensen Ackles, eu estive em sua casa há pouco, sou amigo do Jared... – Eu explico impaciente.

- Oh como vai Jensen? – Ela se desculpa pela falta de educação do filho por não ter me convidado a entrar e eu insisto que não teve problema. Pelo jeito como ela está me tratando, Jared não deve ter dito nada sobre a gente.

- O Jared pode atender?

- Ele saiu assim que você foi embora, acho que ele foi até a casa do Chad, você o conhece?

Eu fecho os olhos e controlo meu tom de voz. Não posso descontar a minha ira na mãe de Jared.

- Conheço sim, obrigado senhora Padalecki.

Não foi difícil descobrir o endereço daquele filho da puta, e meia hora depois estou parado na sua porta.

- Jared! – Eu salto do carro e bato com força na porta. – Jared, eu sei que você está aí! – Eu o chamo espumando de ódio. Nada e nem ninguém vai me impedir de tirá-lo de perto desse imbecil.

Escuto pessoas falando dentro da casa e reconheço a voz de Jared.

- Jared! – Eu bato mais uma vez.

- Jensen? – Ele abre a porta e sai rapidamente, parecendo assustado.

- Era isso que você queria? Reatar seu namoro com ele? – Eu grito sem pensar. – Você precisava de uma desculpa para voltar não é?

- Você acha realmente isso Jensen?

- Cadê esse filho da puta? – Eu digo ainda mais alto. – Aposto que ele tá adorando te consolar!

- Jensen! Para com isso! O Chad não te fez nada!

- Tá protegendo ele por quê? – Eu pergunto sem conseguir controlar minha raiva.

- Aqui é a casa dos pais dele! Pelo amor de Deus! Você está fazendo escândalo à toa.

- Achei que fosse demorar mais tempo pra você correr pros braços do ex namorado, Padalecki! O que foi? Se arrependeu de não ter voltado com ele antes? – Eu digo sentindo o ciúme controlar cada parte do meu ser.

- Jensen, por favor, vá embora... – Jared olha para os lados e eu vejo que os vizinhos de Chad saíram de suas casas. Provavelmente ouviram meus gritos.

- Eu não vou embora sem você! Não vou te deixar aqui com ele! Chad! – Eu tento bater mais uma vez na porta, mas Jared me segura.

- Já não basta você ter mentido pra mim, ter me enganado, você ainda quer me humilhar na frente dos meus amigos? É isso Jensen? Você quer que eu te odeie? – Ele grita a última frase.

- Não Jared... – Eu o encaro, me assustando com suas palavras. - Eu quero que volte comigo para Vancouver, só isso. – Eu diminuo o tom, mas ainda estou muito irritado.

- Mas eu não quero! Eu não quero voltar Jensen!

- Jared, eu te amo... Por favor, volte comigo.

- Insistir não vai adiantar Jensen! Tudo isso que você está fazendo agora, só está servindo para te afastar cada vez mais de mim. Eu te dei uma chance e você desperdiçou totalmente.

- É por causa do Chad que você não quer voltar? – Eu fecho meu punho e pergunto entre os dentes.

- Claro que não Jensen! – Ele diz e parece indignado. – Tira isso da sua cabeça!

- Então me diga por que você quer ficar aqui? Ou o que posso fazer pra você voltar comigo?

- Jensen, você vai voltar para Vanc...

- Não Jared! – Eu o interrompo totalmente descontrolado. _"Merda!"_

- Jensen...

- Eu não vou aguentar ficar sem você! – Meus olhos começam a queimar. - Olha amor... – Eu me aproximo mais dele. – Vamos viajar... Vamos pra França! Você vai amar, o que acha? – Minha voz sai baixa, mas qualquer um pode perceber meu desespero.

- Jensen, os nossos problemas não vão se resolver com uma viagem à França...

- Você escolhe outro lugar! Austrália, Inglaterra, Brasil... Qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Jensen, você vai voltar para Vancouver... Sozinho. E vai esperar eu te ligar, ok?

- Não Jared... Por favor, não me faça implorar!

- Não implore Jensen, porque não vai adiantar. – Sinto em sua voz que ele está decidido.

- Jared, por favor... - Ele se vira e entra novamente na casa de Chad. Sinto vontade de chutar a porta e arrancá-lo de lá a força, mas me contenho, sabendo que nada do que eu fizer vai adiantar.

"_Tudo isso que você está fazendo agora, só está servindo para te afastar cada vez mais de mim."_

Eu me viro e sinto os olhares reprovadores da _plateia_ sobre mim. Entro no carro ciente que estraguei tudo mais uma vez.

- Para onde senhor? – O motorista pergunta.

- Para o hotel e depois para o aeroporto. – Minha voz sai praticamente inaudível. Eu sinto meus olhos se encherem e não impeço as lágrimas de descerem, sem conseguir lembrar quando foi a última vez em que eu chorei.

**Continua...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Obrigado por todos os reviews!**

**Beta: Pérola**

**Capítulo Quinze **

- Você é tão gostoso Jared... Agora eu entendo porque o Ackles ficou doido por você! – Olho atordoado Welling passar a língua pelos lábios e abocanhar a ereção de Jared, que geme, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Ele está sentado em uma cadeira e Tom está ajoelhado à sua frente.

- Não! Não! – Eu grito várias vezes, mas nenhum dos dois parece me ouvir.

Estamos separados por uma parede de vidro e por mais que eu a chute, ela não quebra.

- Por que Jared? Por quê? - Eu grito em vão, não conseguindo acreditar no que estou vendo.

Jared segura na cabeça de Tom e geme alto o nome dele. Eu soco o vidro várias vezes, enquanto o ouço gozar na boca de Welling. Minha mão sangra, mas o vidro permanece intacto.

Eu ajoelho no chão, chorando copiosamente, sentindo o ódio me invadir quando escuto alguém me chamar.

- JENSEN? – Olho para trás, mas não vejo ninguém, e quando volto a olhar para eles, Jared está sozinho, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para mim.

- Jared...

- ACORDA JENSEN! – Sinto meu corpo sendo sacudido com força. Abro os olhos com dificuldade e vejo Misha à minha frente.

"_Então é isso? Acabou?"_

"_Então por que você age assim? Por que faz coisas que você sabe que eu não gosto?"_

Não consigo lembrar onde estou, provavelmente na minha casa, mas em qual cômodo? E que cheiro é esse que está me deixando enjoado?

- Jared... – Eu murmuro.

- Jensen? Consegue me ouvir? Consegue levantar? JENSEN?

"_Você não me ama mais?"_

"_Não implore Jensen, porque não vai adiantar."_

Não consigo me mexer, meu corpo dói. Acho que dessa vez exagerei. E é só isso que venho fazendo nos últimos dias. Bebendo exageradamente. Não consigo me lembrar a última vez em que estive totalmente sóbrio, desde que Jared me largou.

Eu fecho os olhos novamente, querendo dormir outra vez. Eu sempre sonho com ele e nem sempre ele está acompanhado de Chad ou Welling. Às vezes ele está sozinho e volta pra mim.

**Misha's POV**

- Vou ter que arrastá-lo para o banheiro. – Eu olho para as duas empregadas que me encaram assustadas. Uma delas me ligou dizendo que Jensen estava morto, caído em cima de seu próprio vômito. Disseram que tiveram medo de chamar a polícia. Quando cheguei, elas fizeram um breve resumo das duas últimas semanas. Jensen, quando não ficava trancado em seu quarto, bebia demais e chamava por Jared.

- E os seguranças? – Eu pergunto.

- O Sr. Ackles os dispensou.

- O quê? Por quê? – Eu pergunto incrédulo e elas dão de ombros.

Eu não o vejo e nem falo com ele desde que nos encontramos na porta do Wedgewood. Fiquei surpreso que ele não tenha me procurado depois da minha cena. Achei que ele e o pianista estivessem bem, mas agora eu percebo que me enganei.

Nunca tinha visto Jensen desse jeito, totalmente derrotado. Ele sempre teve orgulho de seu autocontrole inabalável, onde nada e nem ninguém nunca o atingiam.

Eu consigo trazê-lo até o banheiro e o coloco sentado dentro do box. Ligo o chuveiro e deixo a água cair sobre o seu corpo.

- Jensen! – Eu dou um tapa leve em seu rosto e ele parece acordar aos poucos. Me abaixo, tentando tirar sua roupa devagar.

- Vai... Abusar... De mim? – Ele pergunta com um fraco sorriso, mas a tristeza está estampada em seu rosto. Ele tem olheiras profundas, seu cabelo precisa de um corte e sua barba está enorme. Com certeza ele não está ligando para a sua aparência, e isso é realmente preocupante.

- Ele vale tanto assim? – Eu pergunto e Jensen começa a chorar. Eu nunca o vi chorando.

- Eu... – Ele balança a cabeça desesperado. – Eu preciso de mais uma dos... – Ele tenta sair do box e eu o empurro de volta na parede.

- Jensen! Olhe pra mim! – Eu grito com raiva. – Você estava deitado em cima de uma poça de vômito! Eu vou tirar a sua roupa e vou te ajudar a tomar um banho! – Ele me olha assustado e eu continuo. – Depois você vai comer alguma coisa e vamos conversar! Entendeu? – Ele não responde e eu termino de tirar a sua roupa, ajudando-o a se lavar.

- Está tentando se matar? Se é isso, existem meios mais rápidos! – Eu digo enquanto espero ele tirar o sabão do corpo.

- Misha... – Ele me encara e murmura.

- Não fale nada Jensen... – Eu digo irritado.

Não estou irritado com ele, e sim comigo. Eu não deveria ter vindo até aqui, não deveria estar ajudando. Ele me largou pelo pianista e está recebendo o que merece, certo?

Eu bufo contrariado, porque sei bem a reposta. Jensen sempre foi um bom amigo, sempre me ajudou nas horas em que eu mais precisei. Ele não teve culpa por eu ter me apaixonado por ele. Eu sei disso. Por mais que eu não queira admitir, por mais que eu tente pôr a culpa nele, por mais que eu tente odiá-lo, eu sei que ele nunca me enganou. E nunca conseguiria vê-lo nesse estado e simplesmente não fazer nada.

- Acabamos... – Eu pego uma toalha e o ajudo a se enxugar. – Quer pôr o roupão? – Eu pergunto e ele balança a cabeça. – Agora vem escovar os dentes que você tá com um bafo de onça.

**oOo**

- Eu entrei no carro e voltei para cá. - Jensen está me contando tudo o que aconteceu entre Jared e ele. Todas as coisas que ele fez, motivado pelo ciúme e na verdade, eu fiquei surpreso com algumas delas. Eu já conheço muito bem o seu lado controlador, mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão inseguro assim. – Me isolei de todo mundo e a única coisa que eu queria era beber até esquecer todas as merdas que eu fiz.

- O engraçado disso tudo é justamente você, sendo obcecado por controle, ter deixado o ciúme te controlar desse jeito. – Ele me encara e eu continuo. – Só faltou você prendê-lo em algum lugar da casa... – Eu sorrio, mas disfarço quando vejo que ele não achou graça nenhuma. - Você falou com ele depois disso? – Eu pergunto.

- Eu liguei insistentemente para o celular dele nos primeiros dias e deixei várias mensagens, totalmente bêbado. Em algumas eu implorei para que ele voltasse comigo e em outras, eu despejei toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo de mim mesmo... – Ele suspira. – Só espero que ele nunca tenha ouvido aquilo.

- Abra a boca. - Pedi à empregada para fazer uma sopa de galinha, sua favorita, e estou o ajudando a comer.

- Eu liguei para a casa dele também, mas ele nunca estava. Até que a mãe dele me implorou para que eu parasse de ligar.

– Jensen, se quer ter alguma esperança com o pianista. a primeira coisa que tem a fazer, é se recompor e voltar a ter controle sobre sua vida. – Eu me surpreendo com minhas palavras. – A segunda coisa é não se deixar levar pelo desespero. Se ele disse que vai te ligar, você não tem opção a não ser esperar. Quanto mais você insistir será pior.

- Por que está me ajudando? – Ele pergunta sem me encarar. Parece que está sem graça. Jensen sem graça? Essa é nova.

- Culpa, talvez... – Eu disfarço um sorriso e suspiro.

- A culpa não foi sua... Ele ia descobrir de um jeito ou de outro.

- Eu não fazia a menor ideia que ele não sabia, mas se eu não tivesse dito nada, e se ele soubesse por você, talvez nada disso estaria acontecendo agora... – Eu baixo a cabeça. – Eu não estava conseguindo aceitar numa boa Jensen. Me desculpe.

- Misha eu...

- Eu sei que eu confundi as coisas entre a gente. Eu ainda penso _"Por que não eu? Por que ele não se apaixonou por mim?"_ Mas... Você tem razão, você nunca me enganou e nunca me prometeu nada. Muito pelo contrário, eu é que criei expectativas em cima de nada.

- A culpa não foi só sua Misha. Eu poderia ter dado um basta, quando descobri que você havia se apaixonado, mas não o fiz por puro comodismo.

- Eu sempre soube disso também... – Ele me encara parecendo surpreso. – Jensen, eu vou te ajudar e sabe por quê?

Ele balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Porque apesar de não corresponder aos meus sentimentos, você sempre foi meu amigo. Meu único amigo de verdade. – Eu levo a colher à sua boca novamente. – Lembra quando minha mãe morreu? Eu fiquei devastado e você ficou comigo o tempo todo, e ainda pagou todas as despesas do velório e do funeral. E todas as outras vezes em que eu precisei de você, você sempre esteve lá por mim...

- Como amigo... – Ele diz.

- Sim, como amigo... E por mais que isso me machuque agora eu quero continuar a ser seu amigo Jensen. Eu senti falta disso. Da nossa amizade. Muito mais do que o _sexo perfeito!_ – Eu faço uma voz engraçada.

- Eu também...

- Vamos experimentar ser amigos _sem os benefícios_ dessa vez ok? – Eu sorrio aberto. - Sei que será difícil e talvez eu confunda algumas coisas no começo, mas eu vou realmente tentar. E vou te ajudar.

- Misha, você não precisa...

- Te ajudar a sair da fossa por causa de outro cara? – Eu bufo. – Você ainda não conhece meu lado masoquista não é? – Ele baixa a cabeça esboçando um sorriso. - Eu só vou pedir uma coisa em troca. – Eu digo.

- O quê?

- Promete que quando vocês voltarem, você vai arrumar tempo pro seu amigo? Promete que não vai me abandonar novamente? Me excluir da sua vida?

- Eu prometo Misha...

- Ok, então vamos terminar logo essa sopa. – Eu levo mais uma vez a colher a sua boca, me sentindo estranhamente bem.

- Você acha que ele um dia vai me perdoar? Que um dia ele vai voltar pra mim? – Ele pergunta.

- Eu acho que ele voltará pra você. Ele te perdoou uma vez Jensen, e acho que é capaz de te perdoar novamente, só dê um tempo a ele. – Ele olha para baixo e eu pego em seu queixo. – Quem diria que _eu_ estaria te dando sopa na boca e um monte de conselhos amorosos hein? Nada é impossível Jensen!

Ele me olha, parecendo esperançoso.

- Como está se sentindo? – Eu pergunto depois da última colherada.

- Ainda querendo morrer...

- Jensen... – Eu apoio a bandeja na mesinha. – Olha, toma esse analgésico e dorme um pouco.

- Obrigado Misha... – Ele diz e pega o comprimido.

- De nada Jensen... Quando acordar eu estarei aqui.

**oOo**

- Por que dispensou os seguranças? E o seu motorista cadê? – Eu pergunto enquanto estamos tomando café da manhã.

- Eu os dispensei por que...

- Quando foi à última vez que apareceu na empresa? – Eu insisto.

Já faz uma semana que estou em sua casa e mesmo sob protesto, eu acabei me "mudando" provisoriamente. Apesar de ele aparentar uma leve melhora, ainda é difícil convencê-lo a sair da cama pela manhã.

Retirei todas as bebidas alcoólicas da casa e ele surtou, dizendo que não conseguiria aguentar ficar sóbrio sem Jared. Mas eu provei a ele que consegue. Ele parou de trocar o dia pela noite e isso já é um grande avanço.

- Não lembro. Acho que foi... – Ele responde.

- Tem quase três semanas que você não aparece. – Eu digo e ele me encara, surpreso por eu saber. – Eu liguei para Alona e ela me disse. - Eu explico e ele continua calado. – Ela é sua secretária Jensen! Você não pode abandonar sua empresa assim na mão dela!

- Mas eu não...

- E ficar sem segurança? Você enlouqueceu?

- Depois eu resolvo iss...

- Depois quando?

- Misha eu não poss...

- Claro que você pode! Eu vou resolver a situação dos seguranças e você vai trabalhar amanhã! Nem que eu tenha que te arrastar até lá! Eu não acredito que um homem como você se deixou entregar assim. Cadê o Ackles que eu conheci?

- Misha, por favor...

- Você não tem opção Jensen! Você vai trabalhar...

- Eu...

- Você é um dos empresários mais importantes e bem sucedidos dessa cidade, e está agindo como um adolescente Jensen! – Meu tom agora é alto, irritado. – Você vai desistir da sua vida assim? Acha que o Jared iria gostar de saber como eu te encontrei? Acha que esse homem derrotado é o que ele ama? – Ele suspira.

- O Jeffrey está cuidando...

- O Morgan não está cuidando de nada! Ele está viajando! – Ele me olha confuso. - Você não sabia?

- Que dia é hoje? – Ele me pergunta após um longo suspiro, parecendo meio perdido no tempo.

- Terça feira. – Eu respondo e ele fica calado.

- Quando acabarmos de comer vou chamar o Richard para cortar seu cabelo e fazer sua barba. Depois chamarei Alona aqui para te colocar a par do que aconteceu na _sua_ empresa durante esse tempo. E amanhã eu vou trabalhar com você.

- O quê?

- Eu vou despachar do seu escritório... Você não vai me enganar Jensen. – Eu digo e me levanto, esperando que ele reclame, mas ele não diz nada.

**J²**

Desvio o olhar do meu reflexo no espelho e termino de lavar minhas mãos, voltando à minha mesa. Minha aparência ainda está a pior possível. Estou magro, e com enormes olheiras, mas isso não é importante no momento.

Já faz dois meses que ele me deixou e sinto como se o sol não tivesse nascido durante esse tempo, me aprisionando em uma noite perpétua.

A única coisa que evitou que eu tirasse a minha vida foi a esperança que eu ainda tenho de ele voltar pra mim um dia.

Ainda sinto ciúme quando penso que ele está perto de Chad, mas respiro fundo e tento me controlar. Às vezes eu não consigo e desconto minha raiva em pessoas que não têm culpa.

Sua risada ainda ecoa dentro da minha cabeça. Seu sorriso covinhas me segue onde quer que eu vá. Eu não deixei de amá-lo nem por um segundo, mas tenho medo. Medo que ele tenha me esquecido.

- Sr. Ackles? – Alona me chama pelo interfone. – Seu carro está pronto e o Sr. Collins ligou informando que estará aqui dentro de dez minutos.

- Tudo bem, obrigado Alona.

Alona segurou as pontas aqui, enquanto eu estava enterrado no meu mundo de desespero e dor e eu não tenho palavras para agradecê-la.

Misha tem sido um amigo maravilhoso. No começo eu achei que ele tentaria se reaproximar de mim, aproveitando de minha fragilidade emocional para me seduzir, mas ele me surpreendeu. Sei que ele sofreu tendo que cuidar de mim, que sofria por outro e eu o respeito muito por isso. Nunca esquecerei o que ele está fazendo por mim. Se não fosse por ele, ou Alona, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

Quando voltei à empresa, ele vinha trabalhar comigo, para se certificar que eu não iria embora no meio do expediente. E realmente, se não fosse por sua insistência eu teria ido. Seu poder de persuasão é impressionante, mas como advogado, não poderia ser diferente.

Nós conversamos muito e ele tenta me animar o tempo todo. Foi ele quem me convenceu a procurar ajuda profissional para entender o ciúme doentio que eu sinto por Jared. No começo eu relutei, mas agora eu só tenho a agradecer ao Misha por ter insistido.

Com a ajuda do psicólogo, eu estou tentando voltar a ter o controle sobre minhas emoções.

Quando estava com Jared, minhas emoções simplesmente enlouqueceram, mas eu não o culpo. Meu medo de perdê-lo era tão grande que eu acabei fazendo uma burrada atrás da outra, e não enxerguei o óbvio. Jared sempre me amou. Mesmo eu sendo ciumento e possessivo. A única coisa que ele me pediu foi para confiar nele e não me meter em sua vida, mas eu não fui capaz de fazer isso, estragando com tudo e afastando ele de mim. Hoje eu consigo enxergar isso. Só espero que não seja tarde demais.

- Está pronto para o Pellegrino? – Misha me pergunta quando entramos em meu carro.

- Não... – Eu respondo.

- Você sempre responde a mesma coisa, mas eu sei que você adora conversar com o Mark.

- Misha, você não precisa ir a todas as sessões comigo...

- Eu... Eu só quero ter certeza que você não vai me enganar e faltar à consulta Jensen... Só isso.

- Pois eu acho que você está de olho no meu psicólogo...

- Jensen! Que absurdo!

- E eu não o culpo, pois ele é bem bonitão... – Eu brinco.

- Pode tirar o olho que eu vi primeiro! – Ele diz rapidamente.

- Eu sabia! – Eu rio alto. – Eu sabia!

- Jensen... Você soltou uma gargalhada! - Misha me abraça e finge que está chorando. - To emocionado!

- Para com isso Misha! – Eu me desfaço do abraço, um pouco irritado.

- Jensen, não precisa ficar assim cara. Não é crime você sorrir, ou fazer uma piada. Eu sei que você sente a falta dele e ainda está sofrendo, mas você está conseguindo tocar a sua vida e isso é muito bom.

- Já faz dois meses... Eu não sei se consigo aguentar mais tempo.

- Você vai conseguir Jensen... Você chegou até aqui, não vai desistir agora, não é? Talvez ele só precise de mais tempo.

- Quanto tempo Misha? Quanto?

**J²**

Volto ao escritório, pensando em tudo o que conversei com Pellegrino hoje. Ele é ótimo e além de estar me ajudando a entender o porquê da minha insegurança e como lidar com ela, ele também me ajuda a entender um pouco o lado de Jared.

Mark me disse que o fato de ele ter ido embora de Vancouver, se afastando de mim para poder pensar sem a minha interferência foi um bom sinal, mas eu não penso assim. Ele me explicou que esse é o meu lado egoísta "falando".

Jared sempre foi trabalhador, tinha uma vida simples e sem luxo antes de me conhecer, e segundo Mark, eu posso tê-lo assustado com o _meu mundo_.

Ele ainda disse que Jared vai acabar se acostumando com a ideia de namorar um homem rico, que ele só vai me ligar quando estiver realmente pronto e que eu não tenho outra opção a não ser esperar.

"_Mas isso tudo se ele realmente me quiser de volta." _

Me sento em minha poltrona, e sinto a saudade corroer meu peito.

"_Jensen, você vai voltar para Vancouver... Sozinho. E vai esperar eu te ligar, ok?"_

- Até quando Jared? – Eu fecho os olhos e pergunto em voz alta.

Meu celular toca e eu atendo desanimado, sem me preocupar em olhar no visor, não acreditando quando ouço a sua voz.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Eu também senti falta Jensen... – Ele sorri. – Lembra quando a gente foi pra Victória e ficamos conversando a noite toda?

- Lembro... – Eu respondo.

- Quando demos conta já era de manhã... – Misha faz uma pausa. – Acho que nós nunca deveríamos ter ido para a cama. Somo muito melhores somente como amigos.

- Mas nós tivemos bons momentos, não posso negar. – Eu admito.

- Jensen, se você está me cantando, me desculpe, mas sua chance já passou... – Ele diz e eu gargalho discretamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Obrigado por todos os reviews! Vcs são demais!**

**Capítulo Dezesseis **

**Jared's POV**

- Bom dia meu filho! – Minha mãe me dá um beijo no rosto, quando sento à mesa para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Como você está se sentindo hoje? – Ela pergunta.

- Bem... – Ela enche minha xícara com café.

Depois do escândalo que Jensen fez na porta da casa do Chad, contei para a minha mãe toda a verdade. Ela entendeu e disse que eu poderia ficar o tempo que precisasse.

Jensen deixou mensagens em meu celular, e foi com muito custo que consegui me controlar para não ir ao seu encontro. Seus apelos eram angustiantes. Ele também ligou para cá algumas vezes e ficava implorando para a minha mãe me passar o telefone. Ela pediu para ele parar de ligar, e depois disso as mensagens também pararam.

Já se passaram dois meses desde que nos separamos e está cada dia mais difícil ficar longe dele.

Arrumei um emprego no mesmo lugar onde Jeff trabalha para não ter que ser um estorvo para meus pais durante esse tempo. Chad quis que eu trabalhasse na oficina que ele comprou com o dinheiro da venda dos reboques, mas eu não quis. Ele poderia entender errado se eu aceitasse, ainda mais agora que estamos de volta a San Antonio e terminei com Jensen.

- E como anda esse coração? – Minha mãe se senta a minha frente. Conversamos muito sobre Jensen, e em tudo o que aconteceu.

- Louco de saudade dele. – Eu confesso.

- Jared, por que não liga para ele? – Ela pergunta e eu a encaro. – Já tem dois meses...

- A senhora já não aguenta mais olhar pra minha cara feia? – Eu brinco.

- O que eu não aguento é ver você sofrendo desse jeito. – Ela põe a mão sobre a minha.

- Não sei se estou pronto pra voltar...

- Eu não disse isso, eu disse para você ligar pra ele.

- Não sei... – Eu suspiro.

- Do que você tem medo meu filho?

- Que ele não consiga confiar em mim e que a gente nunca consiga ficar junto.

- Pois eu acho que ele pode estar tentando mudar.

- Como a senhora sabe?

- Jared, ele não ligou mais para cá e nem pra você. Por mais que ele esteja sofrendo, eu acho que ele está de algum modo, se controlando. Pelo menos está respeitando o tempo que você pediu. Isso já é alguma coisa.

Sei que ela está certa. Eu pensei nele todos os dias, e tenho certeza que se estivesse em Vancouver, eu já teria voltado para ele. Será que Jensen está mesmo tentando mudar? Ou será que ele já me esqueceu?

Meu coração acelera e ela sorri, parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos.

- Só tem um jeito de você descobrir. – Ela faz uma pausa. - Pensou sobre o que a gente conversou?

- O quê?

- Que ele é um homem rico, e você sabe o que isso significa.

- Eu sei... Eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso.

- Se fosse o contrário, será que você não faria o mesmo? Não o encheria de presentes? Não o levaria a lugares chiques? Eu te conheço Jared, você seria pior do que ele. – Ela ri.

- Eu só quero que ele confie em mim mãe, só isso.

- Faça o que seu coração mandar filho. Vou apoiá-lo, sabe disso não é? – Ela se levanta e beija o topo da minha cabeça.

- Obrigado mãe.

Termino de tomar meu café e vou trabalhar com as palavras da minha mãe martelando na minha cabeça. _Será que eu devo ligar para ele? _

Na hora do meu intervalo, fico olhando para o telefone, e sem pensar em mais nada disco para ele. Preciso desesperadamente ouvir sua voz. Após dois toques, ele atende.

- Alô... – Sua voz está estranha e eu respiro fundo.

- Oi Jensen... Espero não estar te atrapalhando. – Eu tento manter um tom natural, mas minha voz sai muito baixa. Meu coração querendo sair do peito.

**J²**

- Oi Jensen... Espero não estar te atrapalhando. – Sua voz está baixa. Eu engulo seco. Meu coração acelera e tento acalmar a minha voz.

- Não está... – Sinto que estou tremendo.

- Er... Como você está Jensen? – Ele pergunta.

"_Morrendo lentamente..."_

_- _Estou bem... E você? – Eu consigo responder.

- Estou levando... – Ele faz uma pausa. – Eu... Eu arrumei um emprego...

"_Emprego? Então isso significa que ele não volta mais?" _Sinto o pânico tomando conta de mim, mas não posso me descontrolar. Não agora.

- Mas é algo provisório, não quero dar despesa aos meus pais. – Ele explica.

"_Bom, se é algo provisório, talvez ele..."_

- Jensen, você ainda está aí? – Ouço um sorriso, mas ele parece nervoso.

- Sim, me desculpe Jared... Você... Você está tocando em algum lugar?

- Não, o emprego é de vendedor.

- Ah! – Um milhão de pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Ensaiei tantas vezes o que eu iria dizer quando ele me ligasse, mas agora não consigo me lembrar de uma vírgula.

- É bom ouvir a sua voz Jensen... Já faz algum tempo. – Eu fecho meus olhos e me emociono.

- É bom ouvir a sua também Jared... – Fico em silêncio. Droga! Por que eu não consigo dizer nada?

- Bom, meu intervalo está acabando... Eu preciso voltar.

- Tudo bem... - Sinto vontade de perguntar quando ele vai voltar para mim, mas não sei se devo. No fundo, acho que estou com medo da resposta.

- Posso te ligar depois? – Ele pergunta interrompendo meus pensamentos e um sorriso se forma lentamente em meu rosto.

- Pode. – Eu digo com um suspiro. _"E eu te amo!"_

- Jensen, eu...

Meu coração para de bater.

- Eu te ligo a noite, ok? – Ele diz e desliga.

Meu primeiro pensamento é pegar o meu avião e ir para o Texas, mas me seguro com força em minha cadeira, respirando devagar do jeito que Mark me ensinou. Nunca agi por impulso antes de conhecer Jared, e preciso conseguir me controlar novamente.

- Preciso falar com alguém. - Digo em voz alta e rapidamente disco o número de Misha.

- Já tá com saudade meu bem? – Ele brinca quando atende.

- E-le me ligou Misha.

- Quem? Jared? – Ele quase grita.

- Ele disse que era bom ouvir a minha voz e que está trabalhando, mas que é algo provisório porque não quer dar despesa aos pais. Disse que estava no intervalo, mas que ele ia...

- JENSEN! – Misha grita. – RESPIRE!

- Ele me ligou... – Repito e minha voz sai falhada. Eu sorrio e afrouxo a gravata.

- Ok, agora respire fundo e me conte direito o que ele disse. – Misha pede e eu conto, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

À noite estou em casa jantando e tentando não olhar o celular a cada cinco segundos, falhando terrivelmente. Pareço uma garota que está esperando o cara ligar depois do primeiro encontro. Finalmente o celular toca e eu atendo nervoso.

- Oi... – Ele diz e eu sorrio, me lembrando de que quando estávamos juntos, ele sempre atendia ao telefone assim.

- Oi...

- Já estava indo dormir? – Ele pergunta.

- Aqui ainda são oito horas Jared... – Olho no relógio.

- É, eu esqueci... – Ele ri.

Ele fica calado e eu resolvo puxar um assunto informal.

- Me conte sobre o seu trabalho.

- Um pouco maçante, porque não é o que eu gosto de fazer... – Ele me conta onde é seu emprego e o que faz exatamente. Eu saboreio cada segundo. - Tenho uma novidade. - Ele sorri novamente.

- O quê? – Pergunto curioso. Será que ele vai dizer que vai voltar?

- Estou tentando aprender francês.

"_Pra quando formos à França, você não ficar perdido..." _Meu coração falha uma batida.

- Sério? Se matriculou em algum curso?

- Er... Não... Pela internet. – Ele diz e sinto que ficou sem graça.

- Ah! Ok... – Eu sorrio. _"Ah Jared, eu poderia te dar o mundo."_

- Bom Jensen, vou dormir que amanhã tenho que acordar cedo.

- Tudo bem Jared... Tenha uma boa noite. - Não queria desligar agora, mas não quero pressioná-lo.

- Posso te ligar amanhã? – Ele pergunta.

- Claro que pode..._ "E eu te amo!"_

- Er... _Peraí_ Jensen.

Eu ouço o barulho das teclas de um computador. Meu coração se derrete quando ele começa a dizer em um francês tímido.

- Bo... nne... Nuit Jensen.

- Bonne Nuit Jared.

Desligo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Eu rezei e implorei para que ele me desse mais uma chance e dessa vez, não vou desperdiçar de jeito nenhum.

Passamos a nos falar todos os dias e consegui voltar a dormir e a me concentrar melhor no trabalho. Conversamos sobre o trabalho dele, sobre o meu trabalho, sobre sua família, e eu o estou ajudando com a pronúncia no francês. Em todas às vezes, sinto vontade de perguntar quando ele vai voltar pra mim, dizer que não aguento mais de saudade, que eu o amo loucamente, mas eu tenho medo. Medo de estragar tudo novamente.

Contei a ele tudo o que aconteceu desde que voltei sozinho a Vancouver. Pedi desculpas pelas mensagens e pedi que ele se desculpasse com sua mãe por mim. Contei também sobre Misha, como reatamos a nossa amizade, e como ela foi fundamental para a minha "recuperação". Jared gostou de saber que estou fazendo terapia e disse que está orgulhoso de mim.

Eu nunca tinha amado ninguém antes e tenho consciência que troquei os pés pelas mãos nesse relacionamento, mas isso não é desculpa e não quero fazer isso novamente.

Eu o amo com toda a minha alma e coração, mas acabei me deixando levar pelo _lado escuro do amor, _onde o ciúme e a insegurança me controlavam, não me deixando enxergar o quanto ele me amava. Mas estou tentando mudar, e vou trazê-lo de volta pra mim.

Contei a Pellegrino sobre nossas conversas e ele me disse que Jared está querendo se aproximar aos poucos, tentando confiar em mim novamente. Isso é ótimo, apesar de ser uma tortura para mim.

Na sexta à noite, quando estou entrando em casa, meu celular toca.

- Oi... – Atendo já sabendo que é ele.

- Oi Jensen...

- Ainda tá no trabalho? – Eu pergunto.

- Não, saí agora... O Chad me chamou para uma festa e eu estava pensado em ir. – Sinto que ele me diz isso com cuidado. – Tudo bem?

Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo.

"_Jensen, você tem que entender que no caso do seu ciúme, a maior parte é tudo fruto da sua imaginação... Tente controlar a sua mente, afastando esses pensamentos todas as vezes que sentir que o ciúme está querendo dominar a razão..."_ As palavras de Mark vêm a minha mente.

- Tudo bem... Você me liga amanhã? – Digo com a voz calma, tentando afastar a imagem dele e Chad na cama.

Ele fica calado, será que está surpreso com a minha reação?

- Ligo...

- Jared... - _"Não Jensen! Não é o momento! Não seja impulsivo!" – _Eu te amo. Boa noite, e divirta-se ok?

"_Ele vai pensar que eu disse isso só porque estou com ciúme! Merda! Merda!"_

- Eu sei... Boa noite Jensen...

Sinto que ele ainda quer falar mais, mas desligo surpreso e feliz por ter conseguido controlar o meu ciúme, embora tenha ficado puto por não ter conseguido manter o controle sobre minhas palavras.

Não era o momento ainda, e mesmo que ele não tenha dito o mesmo, ele me ama, eu sei disso. Sei que não preciso me preocupar se alguém vai dar em cima dele. Se o Chad vai dar em cima dele... Droga, por que demorei tanto pra entender isso?

Acordo com o celular tocando e vejo que é uma da manhã, impressionado em como consegui dormir sabendo que Jared estava em uma festa com Chad. Pego o aparelho e vejo que é ele. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Jared? Está tudo bem? – Me sento na cama e atendo preocupado.

- Jensen...

- Onde você está?

- Acabei de chegar em casa... Ai! – Ouço ele xingar, acho que tropeçou em algo.

- Você está bem?

- Não Jensen, eu não estou bem...

- Como assim? Está ferido? – Entro em pânico já pensando em ligar para o meu piloto.

- Não... – Ele suspira. – O problema é que eu não aguento mais de saudade de você...

Solto um suspiro aliviado, seguido de um sorriso.

- Eu também Jared, estou com muita saudade.

- Você está com raiva de mim? – Ele pergunta.

- Eu? Não Jared! Por que eu estaria com raiva de você?

- Porque eu fui à festa com o Chad...

- Não Jared... Eu não estou com raiva. Estarei mentindo se disser que não senti uma pontada de inveja dele, mas não fiquei com raiva.

- Inveja? – Ele sorri.

- Inveja por ele estar perto de você e eu não. Inveja por ele poder ver você rir, daquele jeito quando você joga a cabeça pra trás... Ver seu sorriso covinhas.

- Sorriso covinhas? – Ele gargalha.

- É Jared, o seu sorriso covinhas... – Eu fecho os olhos e as visualizo.

- Eu te amo tanto Jensen... Eu... Esse tempo todo, eu nunca deixei de te amar... - Fecho os olhos e absorvo cada palavra devagar, sentindo meu coração lentamente voltar a bater. Ele continua. – Eu só não queria mais que você tomasse as decisões da minha vida por mim. Eu não quero que você arrume emprego pra mim e me sustente. Não é justo e eu precisava fazer você entender isso.

- Eu sei Jared. – Suspiro pesadamente. – Com a ajuda do Mark, eu entendi que o meu medo de te perder era maior que qualquer coisa. E eu acabei te perdendo justamente por não conseguir controlar esse medo. É irônico, mas é a mais pura verdade. E eu quis te dar o mundo... – Eu continuo. – Eu ainda quero te dar o mundo, mas agora eu entendo que você quer alcançar seus objetivos com as próprias pernas. Posso ter demorado, mas finalmente eu entendi isso Jared. E vou respeitar.

- Que bom Jensen... Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. Muito feliz.

- Queria muito que você estivesse aqui agora Jared.

- Eu também queria estar com você agora... – Ele faz uma pausa. – Queria muito. – Sua voz se torna rouca. – Eu não consigo parar de pensar na sua boca e em tudo o que você pode fazer com ela.

- Jared, não me tortura assim... Por favor, já tem quanto tempo que a gente...

- Se eu tivesse aí, sabe o que eu ia fazer agora?

- O quê? – Minha voz sai rouca também.

- Eu ia te chupar bem gostoso.

- Oh Jared... – Eu me deito novamente e enfio minha mão por dentro da cueca, segurando em meu membro que começa a acordar.

- Tá sentindo minha boca Jensen? – Ele pergunta e geme em seguida.

Não consigo fazer outra coisa a não ser gemer, enquanto manipulo o meu membro, imaginando que ele está ali, me chupando com vontade.

- Tá sentindo minha garganta? Você gosta quando eu te engulo todo? – Ele fala e geme ao mesmo tempo.

Estou de olhos fechados e minha mão agora está trabalhando freneticamente, bombeando meu pau com urgência.

- Vai gozar na minha boca? – Ouço Jared fazer o mesmo e sua respiração acelerada no telefone me deixa louco.

- Goza Jensen... – Ele pede e eu gemo alto o nome dele, gozando demoradamente no lençol.

- Oh Jensen! – Escuto ele gozando e depois sorrindo.

- Não consigo sentir direito minhas pernas... – Eu digo, sentindo meu corpo mole.

- Te fiz gozar gostoso foi? – Ele me provoca.

- Eu não gozava desde que voltei Jared...

- Sério? – Ele pergunta parecendo espantado. - Mesmo chateado eu _toquei algumas_ pensando em você.

- Eu tava sem animo até pra isso. – Eu suspiro e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Jensen... Eu confesso que, apesar da saudade, eu tenho medo de voltar e você não conseguir confiar em mim.

- Eu sei, mas estou tentando realmente mudar. Claro que algumas coisas levam tempo, mas o mais importante é que eu consegui entender o principal de tudo.

- O quê?

- Que amor e confiança andam juntos e que eu não preciso ficar inseguro em relação aos seus sentimentos.

- Não precisa Jensen, eu te amo...

- E que pagar um jantar ou uma viagem para você é uma coisa, mas mentir ou te enganar, te forçando a trabalhar pra mim, em um lugar onde eu possa controlar seu salário e seus horários, é outra completamente diferente. Eu estou trabalhando muito em cima disso. Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim Jared.

- Nunca vou desistir de você Jensen... E eu também pensei muito sobre você sempre pagar tudo. Você está acostumado a frequentar lugares caros que eu nunca teria dinheiro pra pagar, então se eu quiser ficar com você eu tenho que me acostumar a isso, mesmo que às vezes eu fique sem graça.

- Eu não quero que você fique sem graça. Eu quero realizar todos os seus sonhos Jared. Quero te encher de presentes, e quero te levar pra conhecer o mundo inteiro, porque eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Jensen... _Você_ é meu sonho, eu não preciso de mais nada, só de você...

- Eu sei, e não existe outra forma de dizer isso e não interprete de outra maneira, mas você sabe que eu sou rico Jared, muito rico. Posso prometer nunca mais me meter na sua vida, ou no seu trabalho novamente. Prometer que vou confiar em você, mas não posso prometer que não irei te mimar, porque eu vou. – Digo com sinceridade. Não quero mais mentir para ele.

- Acho que eu posso aprender a conviver com isso... – Ele ri e eu me junto a ele.

- E eu vou te esperar Jared, o tempo que for preciso.

- Eu te amo Jensen.

- Eu também, boa noite.

Eu desligo me sentindo vivo outra vez. Mesmo com a saudade corroendo meu peito, estou confiante que não vai demorar muito para ele voltar pra mim.

Acordo com meu celular tocando novamente e atendo sem olhar no visor achando que é Jared, mas imediatamente reconheço a voz de Misha.

- Olá Misha...

- Preciso conversar com você, podíamos almoçar o que acha?

- Claro... – Olho no relógio. – Me encontre as 13:00 horas, no Oakwood.

- Ok, até mais Jensen.

Me levanto e tomo um banho. Jared ainda não me ligou e sinto vontade de ligar para ele, mas provavelmente ele deve estar dormindo. Não quero que ele ache que estou desesperado ou tentando forçar a barra agora que estamos nos entendendo de novo. Não que eu não esteja desesperado para vê-lo e tocá-lo, mas preciso ter calma.

Assim que entro no restaurante eu vejo Misha. Ele acena para mim e me sento à sua frente, me lembrando de quando estive aqui com Jared.

- O que está bebendo? – Pergunto olhando para a sua taça.

- _Château Margaux_. – Ele responde e eu olho para o garçom que já se encontra a meu lado.

- Traga a garrafa, por favor...

- Com licença. – Ele se afasta e eu encaro Misha.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar. Eu... Estou sendo paquerado descaradamente por uma pessoa.

- Eu o conheço? – Pergunto sorrindo já imaginando quem seja.

- É o Pellegrino... – Ele sussurra.

- Claro...

Meu telefone vibra e eu vejo que é Jared.

- É o Jared. Preciso atender... – Eu digo a ele.

- Fique a vontade.

Me levanto e vou em direção à parte externa do restaurante.

- Oi... – Eu atendo.

- Te acordei? – Ele pergunta.

- Não... Estou almoçando no Oakwood com o Misha.

Ele fica mudo e pergunto se está tudo bem.

- Sim, está... Você o convidou para almoçar?

- Na verdade ele me ligou. Ele queria me contar uma coisa e...

- Vocês voltaram a ser amigos com benefícios, Jensen? – Sinto um pouco de irritação na sua voz e sorrio.

- Claro que não... Está com ciúme? – Eu pergunto.

- Talvez... – Ele responde e posso imaginar ele fazendo beicinho.

- Queria morder esse beicinho.

- O quê? Não estou fazendo beicinho nenhum...

- Pois aposto que está... – Eu digo e ele sorri.

- Quando terminar seu almoço você me liga?

- Claro amor... – Eu digo apaixonado.

- Tchau Jensen...

- Não vou ganhar nem um _eu te amo_?

- Eu estou morrendo de ciúme Jensen, então não tem nenhum eu te amo pra você... Apesar de você saber que eu te amo. – Eu rio e depois de me despedir eu desligo, voltando para a mesa com um sorriso bobo.

- É bom te ver sorrindo outra vez assim... Por mais estranho que seja eu te falar isso. – Misha faz uma cara engraçada e nós dois rimos alto.

- Ele ficou morrendo de ciúme de você...

- Jura? O que ele disse? – Misha quer saber.

- Fez uma brincadeira... Só isso... E pediu para eu ligar depois.

- Está vendo Jensen? Não é nenhum crime sentir ciúme... Mas o seu era exagerado demais.

- Você tem razão Misha. Ele pode até ter ficado com ciúme, mas ele confia em mim porque sabe que eu o amo. Era isso que eu deveria ter feito. Deveria ter confiado nele, mas não consegui. Eu tentei, mas o ciúme foi mais forte.

- Exatamente!

- Espero que eu não tenha percebido isso tarde demais...

- Não será tarde demais... Se ele não te quisesse mais ele não teria te ligado Jensen... – O celular de Misha toca. – Só um segundo... – Ele olha no visor e sorri. – É o Mark.

- Quer privacidade? Eu posso...

- Fica aí Jensen... – Ele atende. – Collins.

seguro uma risada com o tom sério dele.

- Mark? Ah, sim... Mark Pellegrino, como vai? – Ele pisca pra mim. – Hoje? Eu acho que tenho um compromisso com o Ackles, mas se eu puder desmarcar eu te ligo ok?

Assisto Misha terminar o seu teatro e quando ele desliga, eu o encaro sorrindo.

- O que foi? - Ele pergunta.

- Por que mentiu para ele?

- Jensen, ele não pode saber que eu estou _desesperado_, ele tem que achar que _ele _está desesperado, entendeu?

- Eu senti muita falta disso quando a gente... A gente se afastou.

- Do quê?

- Do seu bom humor. Da nossa amizade. Desculpe por ter feito papel de moleque com você quando estávamos juntos.

- Eu também senti falta Jensen... E não precisa se desculpar. – Ele sorri. – Lembra quando fomos pra Victória e ficamos conversando a noite toda?

- Lembro... – Eu respondo.

- Quando demos conta já era de manhã... – Misha faz uma pausa. – Acho que nós nunca deveríamos ter ido pra a cama. Somo muito melhores somente como amigos.

- Mas nós tivemos bons momentos, não posso negar. – Eu admito.

- Jensen, se você está me cantando, me desculpe, mas sua chance já passou... – Ele diz e eu gargalho discretamente.

O almoço continua nesse ritmo e se não fosse pelo fato de Jared estar longe de mim, eu estaria totalmente completo e feliz.

- Quanto deu? – Ele pergunta quando o garçom chega com a conta.

- Não sei... – Eu digo entregando meu cartão sem olhar o valor.

- Como assim não sabe?

- Misha... Eu faço questão de...

- Jensen, eu melhor do que ninguém, sei que você pode pagar a conta, comprar esse restaurante e até o quarteirão inteiro se você quiser, mas _eu_ te convidei e quero dividir com você. – Eu não falo nada e ele insiste. – Por favor?

Continuo o encarando sorrindo.

- Pelo visto você continua o mesmo mandão insuportável. – Ele diz e depois sorri.

Misha promete me contar todos os detalhes de seu encontro com Pellegrino, e depois de nos despedirmos volto para a minha casa, querendo mais do que nunca que Jared estivesse aqui.

Quando chego em casa, ligo para ele.

- Oi... – Ele atende. – Como foi o almoço?

- Foi ótimo... Misha tem sido um bom amigo.

- Hummm... Ele ainda está com você?

- Não... E ele tem um encontro hoje à noite. – Eu faço questão de explicar.

Conto a Jared sobre o envolvimento de Misha com meu psicólogo e ele acha graça.

Sinto que ele está um pouco estranho, mas não pergunto nada, porque provavelmente deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. Nos despedimos e ele diz que vai ligar a noite.

Passo o resto da tarde entretido com trabalho, e à noite, me pego encarando a sala de música. Entro e me sento em frente ao piano, não me lembrando de quando foi a última vez que toquei.

Meus dedos passeiam pelas teclas, e começo a tocar Moonlight. Claro que não tão bem quanto Jared. Sorrio ao me lembrar do dia em que ele a tocou pra mim. A saudade dele está cada vez mais insuportável. Será que ele vai ficar mais quanto tempo no Texas?

Meu telefone vibra em cima do piano e sorrio ao ver que é ele.

- Oi... – Eu digo e suspiro.

- Oi amor... – Um arrepio percorre todo o meu corpo quando ele me chama de _amor._

- Fala de novo. – Eu peço e ele sorri.

- Eu só repito se for no seu ouvido...

- Jared, não faz assim... Você sabe que estou morrendo de saudade de você...

- Eu sei, eu também estou com muita saudade Jensen... Então que tal pedir para o segurança abrir o portão, porque meu táxi acabou de chegar.

- O quê? – Eu me levanto e pergunto confuso sentindo meu coração pulsar descompassado.

- Estou no seu portão Jensen...

- Jared não brinca assim comigo... Eu falei com você às três da tarde e você disse que estava em casa.

- Eu menti, eu estava no aeroporto...

Eu olho no relógio, vendo que são quase nove e meia da noite e corro até a porta de entrada, sentindo meus olhos queimarem quando eu o vejo parado no portão.

**Continua...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Olá amores, espero que curtam mais esse Cap, e muito obrigado pelos reviews!**

**Beta: Pérola**

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Eu pego o interfone e digo ao segurança que abra o portão para ele. Não consigo sair do lugar e Jared vem andando na minha direção sorrindo covinhas. Quando chega perto, ele larga a mala no chão e me abraça apertado.

- Oi amor. – Ele sussurra no meu ouvido e eu sorrio aberto, me desfazendo um pouco do abraço e procurando urgentemente por seus lábios.

Minhas mãos entram em seus cabelos enquanto invado sua boca com a minha língua. Ele corresponde e me aperta mais ainda em seus braços.

- Isso é um sonho Jared? – Eu interrompo o beijo e pergunto, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

- Não... – Ele responde. – Eu estou mesmo aqui.

- Eu... Jared, eu... – Não consigo falar.

- Eu também Jensen...

Ele volta a me beijar, me empurrando lentamente e quando dou por mim, estou dentro do meu quarto.

- Estava com tanta saudade dessa boca... – Jared diz enquanto mordisca meu lábio. Sua mão já se encontra dentro da minha camisa, me apertando com força.

Ele para de me beijar e tira a minha blusa. Levo minhas mãos até a sua calça, tentando abri-la meio desesperado, mas ele as tira.

- Não...

- Jared... – Eu o olho confuso.

- Jensen... – Ele segura meu rosto com as duas mãos. – Eu to com dois meses de tesão acumulado, e sei que você também está. Mas eu quero fazer isso devagar, saboreando cada segundo. Saboreando cada pedaço seu. – Ele molha os lábios, me olhando de cima em baixo. – Bem... Devagar...

_- Por que você não disse que estava no aeroporto quando me ligou? Eu poderia..._

_- Queria fazer surpresa. Você não gostou?_

_- Eu adorei._

Sinto um arrepio com o olhar faminto dele em mim.

Jared tira a camisa dele e me beija novamente. Gemo quando sinto sua pele quente encostar na minha. A sensação é maravilhosa e eu o agarro, tentando puxá-lo para a cama.

- Calma... – Ele separa nossos lábios e sussurra em meu ouvido.

- Jared, eu preciso...

- Eu sei. – Ele diz e me deita na cama.

Jared sorri e se deita por cima de mim, se apoiando em seus cotovelos, seu rosto a milímetros do meu. Eu passo a língua pelo meu lábio e ele encara a minha boca.

- Não faz isso... – Ele sorri novamente. - Eu sei do que você precisa Jensen. – Suas palavras me fazem gemer novamente.

_- Desculpe pelas mensagens que deixei no seu celular. Eu fiquei louco quando voltei._

_- Me desculpe por ter feito você sofrer daquele jeito._

_- Não Jared! Eu precisava passar por aquilo! Eu precisava enxergar claramente, e se você não tivesse me deixado, talvez não estivéssemos aqui agora._

_- Eu te amo Jensen. _

Ele se aproxima, e roça seus lábios nos meus, muito devagar, fazendo o mesmo com seu quadril. Não sei se vou aguentar isso. Minha ereção está gritando por alívio imediato.

Tento beijá-lo, mas ele se afasta, sorrindo novamente e sem aviso, ele ataca minha boca, invadindo-a com urgência. Sua ereção agora esmaga a minha e eu agarro suas nádegas, tentando me mover embaixo dele.

Jared para de me beijar e desce até meu pescoço, me mordendo e chupando forte.

- Oh! – Solto mais um gemido quando ele chega com sua boca até meus mamilos, sugando-os com vontade.

Sua mão desliza suavemente sobre meu membro e eu busco mais contato com ela, em vão. Sua boca está descendo pelo meu abdômen e sinto seu sorriso em minha barriga. Ele está se divertindo com o meu desespero.

Ele começa finalmente a abrir minha calça, e me apoio em meus cotovelos. Preciso vê-lo pra acreditar realmente que ele está aqui.

_- Eu senti muito a sua falta Jensen..._

_- Eu também Jared. Durante esse tempo eu não vivi, sequer respirei, ansiando pelo dia em que tivesse você em meus braços novamente._

_- Eu queria ter voltado antes, mas eu estava com medo... Eu não quero mais brigar Jensen._

_- Não vamos mais brigar. Eu prometo._

- Você é lindo... - Eu digo totalmente apaixonado. Sei que a gente tem muito que conversar, mas agora a única coisa que quero é esse homem dentro de mim.

- Você é muito mais... – Ele diz enquanto tira a minha calça junto com a cueca, liberando meu membro que está doendo de tão duro.

Jared passa a língua pelos lábios e se ajeita entre as minhas pernas. Jogo a cabeça para trás quando ele chupa a cabeça do meu pau.

- Jared... – Eu gemo alto quando ele começa a me engolir e sorrio ao me lembrar do nosso sexo por telefone.

- Como você é delicioso Jensen... – Jared diz e volta a me chupar.

- Oh! – Eu estou gemendo e movimentando meu quadril de encontro a sua boca. Jared está definitivamente me torturando.

Quando percebe que estou no limite, ele lambe ou chupa em outro lugar, esperando eu me acalmar. Mas na terceira vez em que ele me engole todo, não consigo mais aguentar e me jorro em sua boca.

_- Eu não quero nunca mais me separar de você._

_- Jared, eu prometo que daqui pra frente eu..._

_- Jensen, eu não quero que me prometa nada._

_- Você acha que não vou conseguir?_

_- Hey, eu não disse isso... Eu confio em você Jensen. Eu te amo._

Jared levanta o corpo e tira o resto de suas roupas. Ele sorri de um jeito safado enquanto alisa a sua ereção lentamente.

- É isso que você quer? – Ele pergunta e eu respondo com um sorriso, o puxando para cima de mim novamente. - Jensen, você é tão perfeito... – Ele diz quando começa a me penetrar com seus dedos molhados de saliva.

- Eu não... Oh! – Não consigo raciocinar com seus dedos hábeis dentro de mim, buscando meu prazer.

- Pra mim você é... – Ele diz e troca seus dedos pelo seu membro. Apesar de sentir um pouco de dor, sinto-o escorregar sem dificuldade.

- Viu como a gente se encaixa perfeitamente? – Jared diz antes de começar a se movimentar e gemer, me deixando louco novamente.

- Eu te amo tanto Jensen... – Ele diz no meu ouvido. Seu corpo está sobre o meu. Pesado e quente. – Eu não quero gozar, eu quero ficar dentro de você pra sempre.

- Jared... – Eu gemo sentindo meu membro ser esmagado pela sua barriga.

- Sonhei tantas vezes que eu estava aqui, fazendo amor com você... – Ele diz, e envolvo sua cintura com minhas pernas. Ele me penetra mais fundo e esmaga ainda mais meu membro.

Ele sabe que estou prestes a gozar novamente. Está investindo exatamente no lugar que eu quero, sem piedade.

- Goza bem gostoso pra mim Jensen, geme meu nome... – Ele pede com a voz rouca e eu sinto o orgasmo chegando outra vez.

- Jared... – Eu aperto suas costas e repito seu nome enquanto gozo novamente.

- Oh Jensen! – Ele me chama enquanto se derrama dentro de mim.

- Eu te amo Jared...

– Eu te amo... – Sua voz é apenas um sussurro quando ele me encara totalmente satisfeito.

Jared retira seu membro e deita em meu peito. Faço carinho em seus cabelos enquanto espero as nossas respirações voltarem ao normal.

- A gente tá todo melado com o seu gozo Jensen... – Ele diz ainda ofegante e sorri.

- Eu sei... Quer tomar um banho? – Pergunto e ele ri.

- O que foi? Por que está rindo?

- Eu deixei a minha mala do lado de fora. – Ele levanta a cabeça e me encara.

- Tudo bem, você não vai precisar de roupa pelo menos até de manhã.

- Ah é? – Jared sobe em cima de mim e me beija intensamente, me deixando sem fôlego.

**J²**

- Jared, eu queria te falar uma coisa...

- O que foi? – Ele pergunta. Estamos no chuveiro.

- Eu queria... – Olho para baixo e depois o encaro. – Obrigado por não ter ficado com raiva de mim. Eu... Eu fiz você perder seu emprego e sua vida toda virou de cabeça para baixo...

- Shiii... – Ele me beija me calando. – Não fala assim Jensen... Eu posso arrumar outro emprego, o que eu não posso é ficar sem você.

- Nem eu... – Eu sorrio. – Juro que nunca mais vou me meter na sua vida Jared...

- Eu sei Jensen... – Ele me beija novamente e me prensa na parede do box. – A gente vai ficar bem agora.

- É tudo o que eu mais quero Jared...

- Eu também... – Ele aproxima sua boca do meu ouvido. - _Me faire... l'amour_. – Ele sussurra em meu ouvido pedindo pra eu fazer amor com ele, e eu me derreto.

- _D'aller au lit_. – Respondo e ele me olha, enrugando a testa.

- O quê? – Ele ri.

- Vamos para a cama.

- _No... Ici_... – Ele diz e me beija novamente.

Eu me entrego e sussurro várias frases em francês em seu ouvido, o provocando e o deixando alucinado.

**J²**

Eu olho no relógio. São quase quatro da manhã. Depois de jantarmos e fazermos amor novamente, Jared desmaiou. Também estou cansado, mas não consigo dormir, só consigo olhar para ele com cara de bobo. Jared está aqui e me sinto completo e vivo outra vez.

- Jensen, você ainda tá me olhando? – Ele pergunta me assustando.

- Não... Eu to dormindo. – Respondo sorrindo.

- E como você tá falando? – Jared abre os olhos e sorri também.

- Eu não consigo dormir Jared... Tenho medo de acordar e você não estar mais aqui. – Confesso. Sei que estou sendo ridículo, mas é verdade.

- Jensen... – Ele pega a minha mão e a leva até seus lábios. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Estou exatamente onde eu quero. E com quem eu quero. Eu te amo. Quando você acordar ainda estarei aqui.

- Eu sei Jared...

Ele me puxa e me aconchega em seus braços, fazendo carinho nas minhas costas. Eu não resisto mais e caio em sono profundo.

Abro os olhos e espreguiço lentamente, me sentando rapidamente quando vejo que Jared não está na cama.

- Jared? – Eu o chamo com meu coração a mil. – Jared?

Quando vou me levantar, ele entra no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Bom dia dorminhoco. – Ele a apoia na cama e se aproxima, me beijando. – Jensen, você tá bem? Você tá gelado... – Ele separa nossos lábios e me encara com a expressão preocupada. Eu não respondo e ele continua. – Achou que eu tinha ido embora?

- Jared, eu... Me desculpe. – Eu suspiro. _"Merda!"_

- Eu disse que eu não ia embora, lembra?

- Mal você chegou e eu já estou...

- Jensen, olha pra mim... – Ele diz com a voz calma. – Eu sei que agora você vai tentar fazer as coisas do jeito que acha que eu espere que você faça, e eu não quero isso. Eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é...

- Jared, você me confunde falando essas coisas.

- Como assim?

- Foi justamente por eu ser como eu sou que eu te afastei de mim, eu não quero errar novamente, eu não quero mais ser...

- Jensen... – Ele me interrompe. – Eu só não quero mais que você me engane, minta pra mim ou tente controlar a minha vida. Mas eu te amo do jeito que você é. Nós vamos conseguir achar um equilíbrio ok?

Eu balanço a cabeça e o puxo, o beijando apaixonadamente.

- Jensen, o café vai esfriar... – Jared sorri.

- Eu sei... – Quando respondo, ele já está gemendo embaixo de mim.

**J²**

- Ela não vai querer ver minha cara tão cedo. – Eu digo, me referindo à mãe de Jared, enquanto finalmente comemos.

- Ela disse que a casa está aberta pra você a hora que quiser. – Jared sorri.

- Eu agradeço por isso. – Estou um pouco sem graça. – Jared... Eu também queria me desculpar com o Chad... Eu... Meu comportamento aquele dia, eu perdi o controle, não medi minha palavras e...

- Jensen, tá tudo bem, ele não ficou com raiva. Quero dizer... Ficou na hora, mas depois passou. – Jared explica.

- Ele tentou...? – Eu começo e Jared me interrompe, provavelmente já sabendo o que vou perguntar.

- Ele me chamou pra trabalhar com ele na oficina que ele comprou com o dinheiro dos reboques, mas eu recusei e... Bem, se ele tinha alguma esperança de voltar comigo, guardou para ele.

Eu sorrio e fico calado.

- E o Misha? – Ele pergunta.

- O que tem?

- Sei lá, vocês se veem todo dia agora? – Ele dá de ombros e eu alargo o sorriso.

- Você está com ciúme do Misha!? Não acredito Jared!

- Ele é apaixonado por você, não tem como não ter...

- Não precisa... Eu te amo e ele superou. – Faço carinho em seu rosto. – Queria convidá-lo pra almoçar com a gente o que acha?

- Hoje?

- Pode ser... Você tem algum compromisso?

- Eu tenho que resolver a situação do meu apartamento Jensen... Eu... – Ele para de falar.

- O que foi Jared? – Eu pergunto ao ver seu semblante preocupado.

- É que... Eu não te falei nada, mas... – Ele faz uma pausa e suspira. – Eu não sei se terei condições de continuar lá. Eu não depositei o dinheiro do último aluguel e estou desempregado.

Não sei o que dizer me sentindo terrivelmente culpado por sua atual situação.

- Eu fiquei de depositar, mas quando recebi meu salário, era o aluguel ou a passagem de avião para voltar... – Ele explica.

- E o que pretende fazer? – Pergunto morrendo de vontade de oferecer ajuda.

- Não sei, só sei que tenho que arrumar um emprego o mais rápido possível... – Ele suspira novamente.

- E onde pretende morar? – Eu pergunto aflito.

- Ainda não sei...

- Jared... – Eu suspiro também, preciso escolher as palavras certas. – Tudo isso foi minha culpa, se eu não tivesse sido tão...

- Não Jensen, não foi...

- Me deixe terminar, por favor... – Eu peço. – Se a sua vida está de pernas pro ar, eu sou o responsável, então nada mais justo do que eu oferecer a minha casa, caso você não tenha onde ficar. Até você regularizar a sua situação e ter condições de alugar um apartamento novamente.

- Jensen... _Eu_ larguei tudo e fui embora.

- Mas você foi embora por _minha_ causa!

- Jensen, eu não...

- Jared, eu já disse e repito, se você não tivesse ido embora a gente não estaria aqui agora.

- Eu ia acabar voltando pra você Jensen, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas seria diferente. Eu ainda estaria agindo impulsivamente, controlado pelo ciúme e até quando a gente ia aguentar? Até quando _você_ ia aguentar?

Ele não responde, apenas olha para baixo e suspira.

- Olha Jared, eu prometi que nunca mais irei me meter na sua vida e eu não vou, mas eu só quero que você saiba que não está sozinho e que estou disposto a te ajudar caso você precise e queira ok? E não confunda com te sustentar, ou te controlar, porque o que quero fazer é simplesmente te ajudar. – Eu enfatizo a última palavra. – E vou respeitar a sua decisão de aceitar ou não.

- Jensen, não sei, não é justo...

- E o que você acha justo? Te deixar na rua? Deixar você passar necessidade ou fome até arrumar um emprego? – Eu sinto meu peito apertar só com a possibilidade de Jared passando alguma necessidade.

- Jensen, eu sei que você diz essas coisas porque me ama, mas... – Ele me encara. – Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou me fazendo de difícil, porque não estou e... Eu nunca me aproveitaria do fato de você ter dinheiro...

- Hey! Eu sei disso... Eu nunca pensei isso de você Jared! – Digo com sinceridade.

Ele suspira novamente, dessa vez mais pesado e eu sei o que ele está pensando.

- Jared, essa situação é temporária. Daqui a pouco você estará trabalhando. Você é muito talentoso, sabe disso.

- Eu te amo Jensen...

- Então deixa eu te ajudar? – Pergunto e ele pensa novamente por alguns instantes. Jared sabe que dessa vez a situação é diferente. Não o estou enganando e nem mentindo pra ele.

- Eu posso pagar pelas despesas extras quando eu arrumar um emprego? – Ele pergunta e eu reviro os olhos, sorrindo.

- Pode Jared.

- Afinal de contas, você sabe que eu como muito... – Ele diz de um jeito safado.

- Eu sei... – Eu respondo com a voz rouca.

Jared me beija e me deita na cama, afastando seu rosto em seguida.

- Eu te amo Jensen... E obrigado.

- Eu também te amo, não precisa agradecer...

- Claro que preciso... – Ele sorri e me beija novamente.

**J²**

- Jensen... – Jared me chama. Acabamos de transar novamente e eu to quase dormindo. Estou acabado. Preciso me acostumar novamente com meu namorado insaciável e tarado.

- Hmmm...

- Alguém bateu na porta.

- Hmmmm... – Eu resmungo novamente e ele sorri.

- Eu acabei com você não foi? – Ele beija as minhas costas. - Deixa que eu atendo.

Eu permaneço de olhos fechados e logo escuto a voz da empregada.

- Desculpa incomodar, mas o Sr. Collins está aqui.

- Vou avisar o Jensen, obrigado. – Jared fecha a porta e volta para a cama. – Misha está aqui.

- Hmmm... – Eu me viro e me espreguiço. – Que horas são?

- Quase meio dia. – Ele responde. – Vá falar com ele, eu vou tomar banho e já me encontro com vocês.

- Ok... – Ele me beija e se levanta. Eu ponho uma roupa e saio do quarto, me encontrando com Misha na sala.

- Vai ficar na cama o dia todo? – Ele brinca.

- Ele chegou ontem à noite de surpresa.

- Jared? Meu Deus Jensen, e como você está? – Ele sorri.

- Nas nuvens. - Eu não disfarço a minha alegria.

- Jensen, me desculpe vir sem avisar... E se eu soubesse que você estava acompanhado, eu não teria ped...

- Tudo bem, eu ia mesmo ligar e convidá-lo pra almoçar com a gente, o que acha?

- Acho ótimo! – Ele sorri novamente e se senta no sofá.

- Hey! Que marca é essa no seu pescoço Sr. Collins? – Pergunto divertido ao reparar que ele tem uma marca roxa em seu pescoço.

- Onde? – Ele leva sua mão até seu pescoço, e sei que ele está disfarçando.

- Não se faça de desentendido...

- Não foi só você que se deu bem ontem a noite Jensen... – Ele sussurra.

- E aquele papo de que ele tem que achar que _"ele está desesperado"_? – Imito a sua voz.

- Jensen, acredite em mim, ele estava desesperado... – Misha diz de um jeito tão engraçado que nós dois gargalhamos. Uma tosse nos interrompe.

Jared se aproxima de Misha que se levanta e o cumprimenta.

- Finalmente vou conhecer o famoso Jared. – Ele diz e me olha.

- Muito prazer... – Jared estende a sua mão e Misha a aperta.

- Eu convidei o Misha pra almoçar com a gente. – Eu digo e Jared sorri.

- Ótimo!

- Vamos almoçar aqui ou... – Misha pergunta.

- Não sei, o que vocês preferem? – Pergunto alternando meu olhar entre eles.

- Eu queria conhecer aquele restaurante brasileiro, o Samba Steakhouse, em Downtown, o que acham? – Misha me olha e depois olha para Jared.

- Eu to dentro. – Jared levanta a mão.

Depois de concordar com o local onde comeremos, eu peço licença para tomar um banho e me arrumar, deixando os dois sozinhos na sala. Quando volto, me surpreendo com Jared e Misha em uma animada discussão sobre o Dallas Cowboys.

- Jensen, fala pra ele que "nós" ganhamos do Buffalo Bills em 93 e 94, e que em 96, aí sim foi contra o Pittsburgh Steelers. – Percebo que Jared está meio exaltado, mas no bom sentido. Eu já sabia que ele é apaixonado por futebol americano e pelo Dallas, mas ele não me disse que era fanático a ponto de se lembrar de todos os títulos.

- Sinceramente eu não me lembro... – Eu digo sorrindo, e a minha resposta bota mais fogo na discussão deles que só termina quando entramos no restaurante.

- Esse churrasco é o melhor que eu já comi... – Jared diz quando já estamos almoçando.

- Melhor que o do Texas? – Misha brinca.

- Pensando melhor, esse é o segundo churrasco mais gostoso que eu já comi... – Jared refaz o seu elogio e nós sorrimos.

Ainda é um pouco estranho pra mim, ver Jared e Misha juntos, mas confesso que estou extremamente feliz com o fato deles não estarem "se estranhando."

Após o almoço, Misha vai se encontrar com Mark, e eu e Jared passamos no apartamento dele para pegar o resto das suas coisas. Quando voltamos à minha casa, ele me agarra assim que entramos.

- Ainda to morrendo de saudade... – Ele diz e me beija com furor, querendo arrancar a minha camisa.

- Jared, calma... – Eu sorrio.

- Não consigo me controlar Jensen... – Ele acaba rasgando a minha camisa e me leva para o quarto, me jogando na cama. - Eu te amo... – Ele diz e volta a me beijar.

- Jared, o que acha de viajarmos? – Eu pergunto com a respiração falhando e as pernas tremendo. Jared me fez gozar três vezes.

- Jensen, eu não posso, você sabe que eu preciso arrum... – Ele também está ofegante.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Eu me viro e o encaro. - Mas pensa comigo, depois que você começar a trabalhar, nós não vamos mais poder viajar, pelo menos até você poder tirar férias e eu acho que a gente merece comemorar. O que acha?

- E você não tem que trabalhar?

- Jared, eu sou o dono da empresa, eu posso adiantar as minhas férias... – Eu afasto alguns fios de cabelo que estão em seu rosto. – E eu posso resolver algumas coisas a distancia. Isso não será problema.

- Jensen, eu... – Ele sorri e suspira. Ele está sem graça. – Pra onde a gente vai dessa vez? – Ele pergunta e eu sorrio aberto.

- Podíamos começar por Bordeaux, depois Nice e fechamos com Paris.

- Nós vamos para a França? – Ele arregala os olhos.

- Exatamente, o que acha?

- Jensen, eu não... Eu não sei o que dizer, eu... Você já está me ajudando, me deixando ficar aqui e eu...

- Jared, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra...

- É que... Eu fico sem graça porque você... Você tem tanto a me oferecer, e eu não tenho nada pra dar em troca.

- Jared, o seu amor é o meu bem mais precioso, e isso dinheiro nenhum no mundo pode comprar.

- Eu sei Jensen, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Eu não tenho nada, minhas mãos estão vazias, Jensen... – Ele me estende a palma da sua mão.

Eu sorrio, encostando a palma da minha mão na dele, entrelaçando os dedos, e digo totalmente apaixonado.

- Agora não estão mais...

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Jared, por favor...

- Nada disso, afinal você é um homem de palavra ou não?

- Eu nem sei por onde começar.

- Jensen, é só você tirar a roupa, que dificuldade há nisso?

- Você vai me pagar Jared... – Eu brinco e levanto da cama, entrando no banheiro. Me olho no espelho e sorrio, balançando a cabeça, sem acreditar que eu vou realmente fazer isso.

Logo escuto "_You Can Leave Your Hat On_" do _Joe Cocker_ e começo a achar que Jared premeditou tudo isso. 


	18. Chapter 18

Gostaria de desejar um Feliz Natal e um excelente Ano Novo a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic, e também agradecer por todo carinho. Próxima atualização será no dia dia 04/01/13.

**Beta:** Pérola, claro!

**Capítulo Dezoito **

- Sentiu a diferença amor? – Eu pergunto.

- Você tem razão, esse é muito mais forte... – Jared dá mais um gole no vinho.

- Diga a ele que vamos levar esse. – Eu peço e Jared se vira para o vendedor.

- _Laissez... prendre ce... s'il vous plaît_. – Ele diz devagar, e o rapaz sorri, se afastando. Ele me encara. – Falei certo?

- O certo seria _Venir sur_ no lugar de _Laissez_, mas ele entendeu. – Eu explico e pisco para ele. Desde que chegamos, estou o incentivando a praticar francês. Jared é muito inteligente e aprende rápido.

- Vou ficar bêbado com esse vinho, sabe disso não é?

- Será? – Eu mordo o lábio inferior.

- Você é tão safado Jensen...

- Eu? Eu só quero comemorar nossa última noite aqui, já que amanhã de manhã vamos para Nice.

- Só isso?

- Só isso Jared...

- Pensei que você soubesse que quando eu bebo assim, eu fico ainda mais tarado.

- E eu adoro. – Eu sorrio.

- Viu? Por isso que eu disse que o safado aqui é você... – Ele me olha e pergunta com a voz rouca. – Vai se aproveitar de mim?

Eu sorrio novamente, controlando a minha excitação e digo ao vendedor que vamos levar duas garrafas.

Pegamos o vinho e voltamos à estrada. Já estamos há uma semana em Bordeaux e conhecemos vários vinhedos.

- O **Bordeaux**Claret ou o Lys de **Buzet **são vinhos para serem degustados durante piqueniques no campo ou na praia. E frutos do mar são sempre servidos com um branco seco, que pode ainda ser deliciosamente frutado. Pode ser um **Entre-deux-Mers** ou um Bordeaux Supérieur. – Jared está dirigindo e eu estou explicando a ele sobre os vinhos que acompanham determinados pratos. – Está ficando entediado?

- Não, claro que não... Eu adoro ouvir você Jensen. – Ele sorri covinhas e aperta a minha perna.

- Bom, você sabe que vinho e queijo fazem uma boa parceria, mas você pode combinar um vinho licoroso, que pode ser um **Jurançon**de, com queijos como o Roquefort ou o Bleu des Causses. Nossa Jared, é de dar água na boca.

- Como você aprendeu tudo isso?

- Eu não chego a ser um sommelier, mas eu amo vinhos e procuro saber tudo sobre eles...

- Você me ensina?

- Claro amor... – Eu me aproximo e dou um selinho nele, louco para chegarmos logo ao chalé.

A viagem não poderia estar mais perfeita. Nos primeiros dias, Jared ficou preocupado que eu estava gastando muito, mas eu consegui convencê-lo que eu posso e quero gastar e ainda vou gastar muito com ele durante a viagem.

**J²**

- Oh meu Deus... – Jared está gemendo descontroladamente e nós mal começamos. Me pergunto se é efeito do vinho ou se é pelo contato do frio com o seu corpo quente.

Ele está vendado e tem as duas mãos amarradas na cabeceira da cama, e eu o estou torturando com uma pedra de gelo. Eu a deslizo devagar, enquanto ela derrete, deixando rastros de água, que eu capturo rapidamente com minha língua ou somente com os lábios.

- Jensen... – Ele geme meu nome e se contorce enquanto eu passo a pedra em seu mamilo, deixando-o duro, para em seguida sugá-lo com vontade. Repito o processo várias vezes nos dois mamilos, e começo a descer pelo seu abdômen.

- O gelo tá derretendo muito rápido... – Eu digo com a voz rouca. – Você tá muito quente Jared.

Ele responde com um gemido e puxa o ar forte quando o gelo toca sua virilha.

- Oh Jensen, eu não vou aguentar... – Ele puxa as mãos e a grade da cama faz barulho.

Eu abro suas pernas e me posiciono entre elas, passando o gelo pela sua glande.

Jared xinga vários palavrões e eu fico na dúvida se ele está gostando, mas a sua expressão é de puro prazer. Isso me incentiva a continuar.

Deslizo o gelo pelo seu membro, passando a língua em seguida. Ele arfa e começa a implorar.

- Me chupa Jensen... Me chupa bem forte...

Eu ponho o gelo na boca e jogo um pouco suas pernas para trás, deixando sua intimidade exposta. Passo a língua gelada em seu buraco quente e ele grita.

- Oh meu Deus Jensen...

Levo minha mão até seu membro, sem interromper o que estou fazendo com a língua e ele goza imediatamente, gemendo alto.

Enquanto ele se recompõe, eu alcanço o lubrificante e molho meus dedos, os levando até sua entrada, o penetrando devagar.

Jared se abre ainda mais e começa a "foder" meus dedos, movimentando o quadril para baixo. Ele está gemendo e mordendo o lábio ao mesmo tempo e isso está me deixando cada vez mais louco. Meu membro está molhado, tamanho o tesão que estou sentindo.

Ele pede várias vezes para que eu o foda logo e eu tiro meus dedos, me enterrando nele, todo de uma vez. Nós dois gritamos.

Movimento meu quadril da maneira que sei que acertará seu ponto especial.

- Oh Jensen, continua assim... – Ele geme e eu vejo que ele já está duro outra vez.

Jared está totalmente entregue a mim e eu me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Fala que você é só meu Jared... – Eu peço com a voz estrangulada. Estou o fodendo com força, cada vez mais fundo, enquanto o bombeio. Meu gozo está muito próximo e sinto pelo pulsar de seu membro que o dele também está.

- Eu sou seu Jensen, só seu... – Ele diz e arqueia as costas, gozando e se contraindo, esmagando meu membro que se derrama em jatos dentro dele.

- Eu sou... todo seu... Jensen... – Ele diz ofegante e sorri covinhas. Eu retiro meu membro de dentro dele e o beijo demoradamente. Ele me pergunta se vou soltá-lo.

- Ainda não. – Eu respondo em seu ouvido e saio da cama para pegar a segunda garrafa do vinho que compramos mais cedo.

**J²**

- Uau! Nós vamos ficar nesse hotel? – Jared pergunta quando chegamos ao Radisson Blu Hotel, um dos mais famosos da ensolarada Nice.

- Gostou? – Eu me aproximo dele.

- Jensen, isso é um sonho...

- _Você_ é um sonho. – Eu digo apaixonado e ele me beija. – Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Nós andamos pela área externa do hotel e nos sentamos em uma mesa à beira da imensa piscina. Imediatamente um garçom se aproxima.

- Bienvenue à Nice. – Ele diz e sorri.

- Merci. – Eu respondo e olho para Jared. – Amor, o que vamos beber? Cerveja?

- Pode ser... – Ele responde e se vira para o garçom. - Deux bières, s'il vous plaît.

- Excusez-moi. – O garçom se afasta e eu o olho orgulhoso.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. – Ele sorri covinhas e eu me derreto.

- Está de ressaca? – Eu quero saber.

- Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Mas valeu cada gole daquele vinho.

Eu rio e olho para baixo, me lembrando do dia anterior.

- Eu quero que essa viagem seja inesquecível Jared...

- Ela já está sendo Jensen...

Nós ficamos nos encarando e sorrindo feito bobos, quando o garçom chega com nossas cervejas.

- Merci. – Eu agradeço a ele e me viro para Jared.

- Um brinde a você e a esse lugar lindo... Eu te amo.

- Um brinde a você Jensen... Sua beleza ofusca qualquer lugar... Eu te amo.

Eu bebo sem desviar os olhos dele. Sinto meu coração acelerar e um frio na barriga toda vez que ele se declara assim.

- Depois que nos instalarmos, vamos dar um mergulho? – Eu pergunto.

- Na piscina?

- Estava pensando na praia, esse hotel tem uma praia particular, sabia?

- Sério? – Jared abre um imenso sorriso.

**oOo**

- Merci. – Eu dou uma gorjeta ao mensageiro e digo a Jared que preciso fazer umas ligações antes de irmos à praia.

Enquanto estou ao telefone, ele fica me torturando, passeando pelo quarto pelado.

- Por que ligou para o Misha? – Jared pergunta quando desligo e eu sorrio.

- Porque ele é _nosso_ amigo e me pediu pra ligar pra dizer se está tudo bem. – Eu respondo. – E se você notou, eu também liguei para o Jeffrey e para Alona. O que aconteceu com as suas roupas? – Eu o olho de cima em baixo.

- Eu to procurando a minha sunga... – Ele sorri e eu passo a língua pelo meu lábio.

- Para de fazer isso...

- Isso o quê? – Pergunto e ele me derruba na cama, subindo em cima de mim, me beijando com urgência.

**oOo**

- Jared, não... – Eu digo tentando controlar a minha risada.

Nós estamos dentro da água e Jared está me provocando a todo o momento. Graças a Deus a praia está um pouco vazia, senão já teríamos sido expulsos do hotel, mas eu estou adorando.

- Diz que sim, senão eu fico nu e saio da água.

- Jared, para! Eu não vou dizer.

- Então... – Ele coloca os dedos na barra da sua sunga. Estamos com água até a altura do peito, mas como ela é quase transparente, eu consigo ver o seu corpo perfeitamente.

- Você não é nem maluco de ficar pelado aqui...

- Duvida?

- Jared! – Ele começa a tirar e eu grito. – Ok, ok...

- Ok o quê?

- Sim! – Eu digo e ele me abraça.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu não sei se eu te amo agora...

- Hmmm... – Ele faz beicinho.

- Para de fazer beicinho...

- Senão o quê? – Ele me aperta ainda mais em seus braços.

**oOo**

- Você disse sim Jensen...

- Jared, por favor...

- Nada disso, afinal você é um homem de palavra ou não?

- Eu nunca fiz isso e nem sei por onde começar.

- Jensen, é só você tirar a roupa, que dificuldade há nisso?

- Você vai me pagar Jared... – Eu brinco e levanto da cama, entrando no banheiro. Me olho no espelho e sorrio, balançando a cabeça, sem acreditar que eu vou realmente fazer um striptease.

Logo escuto "You Can Leave Your Hat On" do Joe Cocker e começo a achar que Jared premeditou isso. Com certeza ele já tinha essa música em seu Ipod.Não chego a estar totalmente envergonhado, e no fundo estou bastante excitado. Respiro fundo e entro no quarto, o olhando com uma expressão faminta. Ele se ajeita na cama, me comendo com os olhos. Não sei direito o que fazer, então começo a alisar meu peito e barriga, sem desviar os olhos dele e eu tenho certeza que estou corando um pouco. Se alguém me dissesse há alguns meses atrás, que eu estaria fazendo um strip, eu diria que esse alguém estava louco. Levanto lentamente a minha camisa, ainda me alisando e a tiro, girando-a no ar e jogando para ele, que a pega e sorri covinhas. Eu sorrio também e continuo. Começo a abrir o botão da minha bermuda e desço o zíper e quando vou tirá-la, eu viro de costas. Ouço um gritinho de desaprovação dele e solto uma gargalhada.

Começo a descer a bermuda lentamente e escuto Jared cantando junto com a música.

You give me reason to live

You give me reason to live

Viro de frente e o provoco, agarrando meu membro e fingindo que vou tirar a cueca. Ele assovia alto e eu começo a tirar a minha última peça de roupa, mas o engano e entro novamente no banheiro.

Ele entra um segundo depois e me imprensa na parede, me beijando e se esfregando em mim.

- Por que parou? – Ele pergunta no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar, enquanto enfia as mãos por dentro da minha cueca, apertando a minha bunda. – Eu tava adorando o show...

- Jared... – Eu mordo seu ombro, o fazendo gemer e sussurro um pouco ofegante. - O show ainda não começou.

Jared me encara e sorri, me levando novamente para a cama.

Nos dias seguintes nós fizemos compras no Promenade des Anglais e, mesmo sob protestos, eu o enchi de presentes. Almoçamos quase todos os dias na Vieux Nice e conhecemos o Le parc de la colline du château, que é um castelo, de onde a gente pode ver a cidade inteira, mas a maior parte do tempo, nós passamos na praia ou dentro do quarto do hotel, fazendo amor enlouquecidamente.

- Está preparado para Paris amanhã? – Eu pergunto na nossa última noite em Nice.

- Se eu tiver sonhando eu não quero acordar nunca mais Jensen...

Estamos deitados no imenso tapete que tem bem no meio do quarto.

- Se você tá sonhando então eu também estou Jared...

- Eu te amo tanto... – Jared diz de um jeito emocionado e me beija, enquanto uma lágrima se forma e desce lentamente pelo meu rosto.

**J²**

Já é noite quando chegamos a Paris.O hotel em que nos hospedaremos é um dos mais caros da cidade, mas vale cada centavo.

- Jensen, esse hotel é maravilhoso, mas não é muito caro? Você tá gastando seu dinheiro todo nessa viagem... – Jared diz com um tom preocupado e eu rio da sua inocência.

- Amor, não se preocupe com nada, só aproveite ok? – Eu o chamo na varanda assim que ficamos sozinhos no quarto.

- Nossa! – Ele exclama quando vê a torre Eiffel toda iluminada. - Jensen, eu... Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Eu nunca vou poder te...

Eu ponho o meu dedo nos seus lábios o calando.

- _Eu_ sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter você na minha vida Jared, nunca se esqueça disso.

Ele me beija e me imprensa na parede. Nós nos amamos intensamente, tendo como testemunha somente a torre mais famosa do mundo.

No dia seguinte começamos a exploração dessa linda e romântica cidade. Eu já visitei Paris outras vezes, mas dessa vez é diferente, é especial.

Visitamos a Torre Eiffel, o Centro Georges Pompidou, o Arco do Triunfo, o Museu do Louvre, a Catedral de Notre-Dame e o Palácio de Versalhes. Ainda fomos a Disneyland Resort Paris, onde ficamos por três dias e eu nunca me diverti tanto. Jared voltou a ser criança e acabou me contagiando.

Jared nunca havia ido a uma ópera, então eu o levei a Ópera da bastilha, onde "Carmem" estava em cartaz. Ele saiu de lá maravilhado e emocionado.

No nosso último dia em Paris, Jared disse que queria comprar um presente para mim. Eu lhe dei um cartão de crédito para suas compras pessoais quando ainda estávamos em Vancouver e ele aceitou depois de protestar muito. Claro que ele sabia que não tinha outra opção. Não pelo fato de eu saber que ele não tem dinheiro, porque mesmo que fosse esse o caso, eu não o deixaria gastar nada do bolso dele.

À noite, estou preocupado. Jared ainda não voltou e seu celular está desligado. Já estou totalmente em pânico quando recebo uma ligação da recepção com um recado dele, dizendo que devo encontrá-lo no restaurante do 2º andar em meia hora. Acho um pouco estranho, mas começo a me arrumar. Às oito em ponto estou na porta do restaurante, mas nada de Jared.

- Monsieur Ackles? – Uma voz atrás de mim me chama.

- Oui. – Me viro e vejo que é um garçom.

- S'il vous plaît suivez-moi. – Ele pede para eu segui-lo e me indica uma mesa. Eu me sento, mas antes que eu possa perguntar algo, ele se afasta.

Busco Jared com o olhar e fixo minha atenção na porta. Cinco minutos depois, ouço uma música preencher o ambiente e meu coração dispara quando o vejo sentado ao piano.

Jared está vestido todo de preto e me olha sorrindo covinhas. Não reconheço a música até que a senhora que está ao seu lado começa a cantar com a voz rouca.

**There was the time**

(Houve uma época)

**We thought our dream was over**

(Que pensávamos que nossos sonhos tinham acabado)

**When you and I**

(Quando você e eu)

**Had surely reached the end**

(Tínhamos certamente alcançado o fim)

**Still here we are**

(Ainda assim aqui estamos nós)

**The flame as strong as ever**

(A chama forte como nunca)

**All because we both kept holding on**

(Tudo porque nós dois seguramos firme)

**We know we can weather any storm**

(Sabemos que podemos vencer qualquer tempestade)

Eu não consigo desviar os olhos dele, que agora se concentra na música. Meu coração está batendo tão forte que parece que ele vai saltar do meu peito.

Ele me olha novamente por uns instantes e sorri outra vez.

**Baby, that's what love is all about**

(Baby, é disso que se trata o amor)

**Two hearts, that find a way, somehow**

(Dois corações que acabam encontrando uma saída)

**To keep the fire burning**

(Para manter o fogo ardendo)

**It's something we could never live without**

(É algo sem o qual eu não poderia viver)

**If it takes forever we can work it out**

(Se levar uma eternidade, podemos fazer dar certo)

**Beyond a shadow of a doubt**

(Sem sombra de dúvida)

**Baby, that's what love is all about**

(Baby, é disso que se trata o amor)

A música é That's What Love Is All About do Michael Bolton e a letra combina muito com a gente, com o que vivemos até agora. A escolha não poderia ser mais perfeita. Sinto meus olhos queimarem denunciando tudo o que eu sinto por esse homem e que eu nunca achei possível sentir um dia por alguém.

**As time goes by we've learn to rediscover**

(Conforme o tempo passa, aprendemos a redescobrir)

**The reason why this dream of our survives**

(O motivo por que esse nosso sonho sobrevive)

**Through thick and thin we're destined for each other**

(Passando por tempos bons e ruins, somos destinados um ao outro)

**Knowing we can reach the other side**

(Sabendo que podemos alcançar o outro lado)

**Far beyond the mountains of our pride**

(Bem além das montanhas do nosso orgulho)

A música volta para o refrão e eu não tento mais esconder as minhas lágrimas, me lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez. Como ele mudou minha vida e para melhor.

Um _filme_ se passa em minha mente. A primeira vez que ele foi à minha casa, a maneira como eu me apaixonei tão rápido, as brigas e minhas cenas de ciúme. Todas as vezes que ele me perdoou e voltou para mim. As vezes que nos amamos, o dia que ele foi embora, que foi o pior da minha vida. Nosso reencontro em Vancouver. Essa viagem e tudo o que ela significa para mim.

Eu sorrio e canto baixinho os versos que esmagam cada vez mais meu coração.

O arranjo ao piano é simplesmente maravilhoso e eu me pergunto: Como ele fez isso tudo sem eu desconfiar de nada?

A música termina e aplausos discretos são ouvidos. Jared se levanta, abraça a senhora e cumprimenta um homem que deve ser o pianista do restaurante, pois ele se senta ao piano iniciando outra melodia.

Jared vem na minha direção e se senta ao meu lado, me abraçando e sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Gostou da surpresa?

- Eu amei Jared... Obrigado... Essa música... – Eu ainda estou emocionado e não consigo falar direito. - Esse foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei em toda a minha vida.

- Lembra quando eu te disse que parecia que existia um ímã entre a gente? – Ele pergunta e eu balanço a cabeça. - Somos destinados um ao outro Jensen. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça. – Ele me encara e passa os dedos pelo meu rosto, limpando as minhas lágrimas.

- Eu te amo tanto Jared... Muito mais do que você possa imaginar.

- Eu também... – Ele sorri e me dá um selinho. Um garçom se aproxima e nos serve vinho.

- Eu que escolhi. – Ele diz.

Eu pego a minha taça e provo, depois de brindarmos, reconhecendo o vinho que nós tomamos na nossa primeira noite em Bordeaux e eu disse que o escolheria para uma noite especial, pois era um dos meus preferidos.

- Escolha perfeita. – Eu digo feliz por ele se lembrar desses pequenos detalhes.

- Você é perfeito. E eu te amo.

- Jared... Eu... – Eu suspiro. – É pra sempre não é? Quero dizer, eu quero que seja pra sempre.

- Eu também Jensen, eu também... Eu te amo. Pra sempre.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- O Jared vai trabalhar no City Club? - Misha me pergunta.

- Ele foi fazer somente uma entrevista, mas ele é muito talentoso, com certeza irão contratá-lo. – Eu respondo.

- Jensen, ele sabe a quem esse hotel pertence?

- Ainda não...

- Mas você vai contar não é?

- Não e nem você Misha... Por favor... – Eu peço.

- O que acha que ele vai fazer quando descobrir? – Misha me pergunta num tom preocupado e eu o encaro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chegamos ao final de mais uma fic. Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todos que leram e comentaram. Responderei aos reviews logados desse capítulo por PM. **

**Um imenso obrigado a minha beta, Pérola, por ter me aturado durante esse tempo (Não sei como ela ainda não fugiu xD)**

**Ana, espero que tenha gostado da sua fic de aniversário. Foi feita com muito amor, carinho, suor e banhos gelados kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Super beijo a todos!**

**Capítulo 19 - FINAL**

Quando o meu jatinho toca o solo Canadense, sinto meu peito apertar. Olho para Jared, que dorme ao meu lado.

Estamos de volta à vida real e sei que é inevitável sentir uma pontada de medo, mas sei que vou conseguir. Eu o amo e sei que ele me ama também.

Eu o encaro com um sorriso bobo, apreciando sua beleza. Afasto alguns fios de cabelo que estão sobre seu rosto, me lembrando da primeira vez em saímos e ele dormiu no meu carro.

- Amor... – Faço carinho em seu rosto. – Amor, acorda.

- Hmmm... – Ele abre os olhos lentamente e quando me vê, sorri covinhas. – Oi.

- Chegamos...

- Eu te amo Jensen... E eu sempre vou te amar. Obrigado pela viagem, eu amei cada segundo.

Eu sorrio, surpreso e feliz com essa declaração.

- Eu também te amo Jared... – Nós nos beijamos demoradamente, antes de levantar da poltrona.

- De volta à vida real... – Digo e solto um longo suspiro quando descemos do avião. Ele me agarra por trás, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Você está com uma pessoa que te ama loucamente. Não precisa se sentir inseguro e nem ter medo de nada. Nós vamos conseguir Jensen.

Me derreto completamente, e quando me viro para beijá-lo outra vez, meu medo foi totalmente embora.

- O motorista vem nos pegar? – Jared pergunta quando nos soltamos.

- Não... – Eu sorrio e o puxo em direção ao local onde o meu helicóptero nos espera.

- Nós vamos para casa de helicóptero Jensen?

- Não vamos para casa... – Eu o encaro. – Pensei em descansarmos da viagem em Victória até domingo à noite o que acha?

- Eu acho ótimo... – Ele responde me comendo com os olhos.

Parte de nossas malas é despachada para a minha casa, e enquanto o ajudo com o cinto de segurança, Jared me olha de um jeito safado.

- Você é o piloto mais gostoso que eu já vi sabia? – Ele diz.

- E você é o passageiro mais safado que já voou comigo... – Eu sorrio e lhe dou um selinho antes de dar a volta e me sentar ao seu lado. Enquanto ponho meu fone de ouvido e começo a ligar o motor, sinto sua mão em minha coxa.

– Jensen... Tem um problema.

- Qual? – Pergunto curioso.

- Eu não vou deixar você descansar... – Ele diz e sorri covinhas.

**J²**

- Misha nos convidou para almoçar hoje... Você quer nos encontrar no restaurante, ou me encontra na empresa e vamos juntos? – Pergunto a Jared pela manhã, assim que termino minha higiene matinal.

Já faz uma semana que voltamos de Victória e tento voltar à minha rotina. Ainda não me acostumei totalmente com Jared morando aqui, mas dormir e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias é maravilhoso.

- Eu não sei se vou poder Jensen... Eu tenho aquela entrevista no _Terminal, _lembra?

- Hmmm lembro. – Respondo sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta de mim, mas respiro fundo, me controlando. Sei que Jared quer começar a trabalhar logo, e quando conseguiu essa entrevista, ficou todo animado. Não quero estragar tudo contando a verdade.

- Dependendo da hora que eu sair de lá, me encontro com vocês. - Ele levanta da cama e eu não consigo desviar os olhos de sua magistral nudez, enquanto ele entra no banheiro.

- Para de me olhar assim... – Quando volta, Jared percebe meus olhos, que ainda estão famintos em cima dele.

- Assim como? – Eu sorrio, passando a língua pelo lábio e ele me agarra, me beijando com vontade.

- Não posso me atrasar hoje Jared... – Consigo dizer durante o beijo.

- Não vai se atrasar, eu prometo... – Ele me encara e me beija novamente, fazendo eu me perder entre meus próprios gemidos.

Tomamos um banho delicioso, e depois do café da manhã me despeço dele com um beijo apaixonado.

- Me liga depois da entrevista... – Eu peço antes de sair.

- Pode deixar. – Ele responde com um lindo sorriso, que me faz suspirar. - Jensen? – Ele me chama.

- Sim? – Eu paro e o encaro.

- Eu estava pensando em te buscar no trabalho hoje, o que acha? – Jared está usando novamente o carro que eu dei de presente a ele.

- Eu acho ótimo! – Sem querer minha voz sai mais rouca.

- Combinado... - Jared me olha de cima em baixo e sinto meu membro pulsar. Preciso entrar logo em meu carro antes que eu desista de ir trabalhar novamente.

**oOo**

- O Jared vai trabalhar no Terminal City Club? - Misha me pergunta.

Estamos almoçando no centro da cidade, perto da Robson e estou lhe contando sobre a entrevista de Jared.

- Ele foi fazer somente uma entrevista, mas como é muito talentoso, com certeza irão contratá-lo. – Respondo calmamente.

- Jensen, ele sabe a quem esse hotel pertence?

- Ainda não...

- E você vai contar?

- Provavelmente não e nem você Misha... Por favor... – Eu peço.

- O que acha que ele vai fazer quando descobrir? – Misha pergunta num tom preocupado. Eu o encaro.

- Acho que ele ficará orgulhoso de mim. – Eu sorrio.

- Será que ele não ficar chateado por você não ter contado? – Ele insiste.

- Espero que não. Prometi que nunca mais iria me meter em sua vida e a decisão de trabalhar ou não nesse hotel só caberá a ele.

- E como você está lidando com isso? – Ele pergunta.

- Ele me ama e eu confio nele. Ponto final.

- Você está certo Jensen... – Misha sorri. – Falando nisso, Mark quer saber quando você vai retomar as sessões.

- Diga que irei amanhã, no mesmo horário de sempre. Estou com saudade das nossas conversas e quero convidá-lo para jantar comigo e Jared, na minha casa.

- Ele vai adorar...

- Sábado às sete está bom pra você?

- Por mim ótimo! – Misha sorri. - Agora me conte como foi a viagem.

**oOo**

Assim que volto ao meu escritório, meu celular toca. Sinto meu coração acelerar quando vejo que é Jared e me pergunto até quando ele irá exercer esse efeito sobre mim.

- Oi... – Eu atendo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Oi amor... – Ele diz e meu sorriso se alarga.

- Como foi a entrevista? – Meu coração para por uns instantes e depois volta a acelerar.

- Foi ótima, começarei amanhã. – Percebo que ele sorri.

"Será que ele não se importou em saber quem é o dono? Ou ainda não descobriu? Será que eu conto? Merda!"

– Tenho muita novidade pra te contar, mas quero contar pessoalmente enquanto te beijo inteiro.

- Jared... – Sinto um arrepio de excitação percorrer meu corpo.

- Como foi o almoço com o Misha?

- Foi bom, vou continuar com a terapia e quero convidar Mark para um jantar no sábado. Será que você poderá...

- Vou poder sim, eu conto tudo quando te pegar...

- Ok, te encontro às cinco.

- Tudo bem... E Jensen?

- Sim?

- Eu te amo...

Jared me pega pontualmente às cinco horas e agora ele está me contando sobre a entrevista. Eu o ouço um pouco apreensivo, mas não o interrompo.

- Esse hotel tem dois restaurantes...

"_Eu sei..."_ Eu penso.

- E um deles funciona vinte e quatro horas. É nesse que eu vou trabalhar... E adivinha? Vou trabalhar durante o dia. Entro um pouco antes da hora do almoço e largo as sete.

- Sério? – Eu o olho sorrindo. – Isso é maravilhoso amor! E os fins de semana?

- Sábado... – Ele suspira e pega na minha mão. – Ainda bem que viajamos, porque agora será mais difícil de eu ter alguma folga.

Jared continua a me contar os detalhes de seu novo emprego, e quando entramos na garagem, eu me solto do cinto dizendo com a voz próxima a seu ouvido.

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que ia me contar isso tudo me beijando inteiro. – Mordisco a sua orelha.

- Jensen não faz assim... – Ele fecha os olhos. Sua respiração muda.

- Preciso ter você Jared, agora...

Ele geme e me beija com vontade, levando sua mão até meu membro, apertando-o.

- Vamos sair do carro... – Eu digo num sussurro, e ele para de me beijar sorrindo em seguida.

Tiro meu paletó, saio do carro e dou a volta, me aproximando dele. Antes que Jared diga alguma coisa, eu o viro e o imprenso na porta do lado do motorista.

Pego seus braços e os ponho em cima do capô, segurando em suas mãos. Abro as suas pernas e roço meu membro duro nele.

- Fala o que você quer Jared... – Digo enquanto mordo de leve seu ombro por cima da blusa.

- Eu quero você Jensen... – Ele diz com a voz cheia de tesão.

Eu largo suas mãos e desabotoo sua calça, massageando sua ereção por cima da cueca.

- Me quer? – Eu provoco. – Onde? Como?

- Jensen... – Ele geme e começa a esfregar sua bunda em meu pau quando eu puxo seu membro para fora da cueca e começo a manipulá-lo.

- Fala Jared... Onde e como você me quer... – Eu insisto.

- Quero... Você... – Sua voz sai estrangulada. Minha mão aumentando a velocidade. – Dentro de mim... Bem forte...

- Ah! Jared! – Eu gemo alto.

- Mais rápido Jensen... Mais rápido... Oh Deus! – Jared está praticamente fodendo a minha mão e não demora mais que alguns segundos para ele gozar, jorrando seu prazer no chão da garagem.

Minha calça está molhada com meu pré gozo, e enquanto Jared se recupera eu a abaixo rapidamente. Abro suas nádegas e lambuzo sua entrada. Ele geme com esse contato, me fazendo gemer também.

- Jared... – Eu gemo quando começo a introduzir e ele se empurra contra o meu corpo me fazendo delirar.

- Forte Jensen...

- Não quero te machucar Jared...

- Não vai... – Ele geme e eu meto tudo de uma vez.

Seguro em seu quadril e retiro meu membro, enfiando novamente, dessa vez mais fundo. Sei exatamente a posição em que tenho que ficar para atingir seu ponto especial, então desço um pouco o meu corpo, repetindo o movimento, e quando o penetro novamente, ele grita.

- Oh Jensen! – Ele puxa o ar por entre os dentes. – Faz de novo...

Eu faço o que ele me pede, repetindo até sentir que meu pau está ficando cada vez mais inchado. Não vou aguentar por muito tempo. Jared está rebolando e gemendo, me deixando louco.

Ele já está duro outra vez e eu mantenho meu membro todo dentro dele, enquanto ele se masturba.

- Jensen! Jensen! – Ele me chama várias vezes antes de se derramar em sua mão.

Eu reviro os olhos, me enterrando dentro dele com vontade, gozando em seguida, também chamando seu nome.

**J²**

Estou esperando Jared chegar de seu primeiro dia de trabalho no novo emprego. Nos falamos rapidamente durante o dia e assim que ele entra, percebo algo diferente em seu sorriso. Ele me beija e suspira, parecendo ansioso.

- Jensen, você já sabia quem era o dono do hotel quando eu te falei da entrevista?

"_Merda!"_

- O quê? – Eu pergunto.

- Você sabe quem é o dono do Terminal? – Ele repete e eu solto um longo suspiro antes de responder. Não irei mentir.

- Sei Jared...

- E por que não me contou?

- Porque eu prometi que nunca mais iria me meter na sua vida.

- Jensen, você podia ter...

- Jared, por mais que isso me deixe angustiado, deixei que você escolhesse o que era melhor pra você. Se quiser trabalhar nesse hotel não irei me opor. Eu te prometi e vou cumprir. Eu te amo Jared, e confio em você.

- Eu posso arrumar em outro lugar amor, eu não quero que você fique com ciú...

- Jared... – Eu o interrompo novamente. – Você adorou o lugar, vai ganhar um ótimo salário. O horário é perfeito, eu não quero que desista por minha causa.

- E eu não quero te deixar chateado ou preocupado cada vez que eu for trabalhar...

- Eu não vou ficar... Eu prometo. – Eu o puxo e o beijo apaixonadamente. – Eu te amo. – Eu digo quando separo nossos lábios.

- Eu também Jensen... Promete que se ficar difícil pra você, vai me falar?

- Não ficará, eu prometo. – A verdade é que estou em uma luta interna comigo mesmo.

Jared me beija outra vez e depois de lavar as mãos, nos sentamos à mesa.

- Como você descobriu? – Eu pergunto enquanto nos servimos.

- Welling veio falar comigo quando eu estava de saída e ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu. – Jared explica.

Fiquei inseguro e senti ciúme quando Jared mencionou o hotel da família Welling, mas aprendi a confiar nele. Tenho certeza que aquele filho da puta vai dar em cima dele, mas Jared me ama e nunca me trairia com Tom. Tenho certeza disso.

- Ele me elogiou e disse que estava feliz por ter finalmente um talento como o meu tocando em um de seus hotéis. – Eu aperto minha mão por debaixo da mesa e respiro fundo. – E ele perguntou se ainda estamos juntos.

- Continua o mesmo cara de pau de sempre... – Eu resmungo, me controlando. Se fosse em outra época eu já estaria berrando.

- Eu disse que estamos morando juntos... – Jared sorri covinhas. – E senti que ele ficou decepcionado.

- Com certeza isso não irá impedi-lo de dar em cima de você e... – Eu começo e Jared me interrompe.

- Amor... Eu peço demissão amanhã se você quiser...

- Não Jared, eu não quero isso... Finalmente vai trabalhar durante o dia e eu sei que você sempre quis isso.

- Deve haver outros restaurantes que...

- Jared... – Agora sou eu quem o interrompe. – Eu confio totalmente em você.

- Eu te amo muito. - Ele pega na minha mão e a beija. Eu proponho um brinde ao seu novo emprego.

- Jensen, eu estava pensando... Assim que eu começar a receber, eu vou procurar um lugar para morar. – Ele diz entre uma garfada e outra.

- Jared, ainda bem que tocou no assunto. Eu queria mesmo conversar com você sobre isso.

- Já não me aguenta mais né? – Ele ri.

- Eu não quero que se mude. – Eu digo sem fazer rodeios. - Eu quero que continue a morar aqui comigo.

- Mas Jensen... Eu sou espaçoso, bagunceiro...

- E eu amo!

- Não... Você é todo organizado e eu...

- Você é o homem que eu amo... Será que você não consegue entender que eu preciso de você, mais do que eu preciso respirar? Fique comigo, por favor.

Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ele sorri um lindo sorriso covinhas.

- Tudo bem, eu fico Jensen... Mas com uma condição.

Eu reviro os olhos e pergunto qual seria essa condição, mesmo já sabendo o que ele vai dizer.

- Vamos dividir as despesas, ou pelo menos me deixe pagar alguma coisa. Lembra o que combinamos antes da viagem?

- Lembro... – Eu sorrio e me aproximo o beijando.

- Jensen, essa sua boca... – Ele se afasta e encara minha boca.

- O que tem ela? – Eu pergunto e me afasto, molhando meu lábio.

- Para de fazer isso...

- Isso o quê? – Eu sorrio e repito o movimento com a língua.

**J²**

- Jensen... – Jared me chama e olha para o visgo que está pendurado no batente da porta, acima de nós.

- Jared, a sua família está aq... – Antes de eu terminar ele me puxa e me beija. Eu sei que de onde estão, seus pais não conseguem nos ver, mas não quero desrespeitá-los.

- Feliz Natal... – Ele sussurra no meu ouvido de um jeito que eu preciso me controlar para não ficar duro.

- Será que eles vão demorar a chegar? – Jared se afasta um pouco e me pergunta se referindo a Mark e Misha.

- Já devem estar a caminho... - Eu respondo.

- Vou ligar para o Chad e lhe desejar boas festas ok? – Ele me dá um selinho.

- Ok, se eles chegarem eu te chamo.

- Ok... – Jared vai em direção do nosso quarto e eu o observo, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Eu suspiro apaixonado e volto à sala, me sentando perto da minha mãe.

- A decoração ficou linda, filho. – Ela elogia.

- Foi o Jared quem fez tudo... – Eu digo sem disfarçar a minha alegria.

A casa está toda decorada e uma imensa árvore de Natal reina absoluta na sala de estar. Eu nunca liguei muito para essa data, mas esse ano é diferente. Tenho uma criança gigante morando comigo e essa época do ano é a sua favorita.

Além de meus pais, os pais de Jared e Jeff, eu convidei Alona, que veio com o marido. Eu tenho uma surpresa para ela, uma viagem de duas semanas a Holanda com tudo pago para ela e o marido.

Jeffrey veio com uma mulher chamada Amy. Eu não a conhecia, mas ela é bem simpática e atraente.

- HOHOHO! – Escuto a risada típica do papai Noel ecoar pela sala e já sei que Misha está aqui. Me levanto para cumprimentá-lo, e também ao Mark. Os apresento à minha família e à família de Jared, e claro que eles conquistam a todos.

Pellegrino acabou se tornando amigo demais para ser meu terapeuta e me indicou outro. Retornarei as sessões assim que passarem as festas.

Jared havia me dito que era tradição em sua casa abrir os presentes logo pela manhã, então eu anuncio que trocaremos os presentes antes do almoço e deixo o dele por último. Sinto sua ansiedade enquanto ele desfaz o embrulho e me divirto com isso.

- Jensen! – Ele me encara e seus olhos brilham.

Seu presente é uma camisa do Dallas Cowboys autografada por alguns jogadores que ajudaram na conquista dos campeonatos de 71, 77, 92, 93, 95 e de todos os jogadores atuais. – Não acredito! – Ele imediatamente tira a camisa que está usando e a veste, me abraçando em seguida. – Obrigado amor, eu adorei!

Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos e eu fico com vontade de puxá-lo para um beijo ardente, mas me contenho.

- Agora o seu... – Ele me entrega uma pequena caixa e me abraça novamente. - Feliz Natal.

Eu a desembrulho e sorrio quando vejo que é um livro sobre vinhos raros.

- Adorei! Obrigado! – Eu o encaro.

- Eu não sabia o que te dar, então eu... – Sinto que ele está um pouco sem graça.

- Meu maior presente é você Jared... – Eu sussurro em seu ouvido enquanto o abraço demoradamente.

- Ok, ok, não queria ser chato, mas eu estou morrendo de fome... – Misha brinca, fazendo todos rirem e nós vamos para a sala de jantar.

Depois de nos acomodarmos, Sharon se oferece para fazer a oração, e assim que ela termina, eu olho para Jared, que está emocionado. Com certeza ele deve estar se lembrando dos Natais em que passou em San Antonio.

A camisa do Dallas foi apenas um dos presentes que eu dei a ele. O primeiro foi as passagens de primeira classe para trazer seus pais e seu irmão para Vancouver. A princípio ele relutou, dizendo que eu iria gastar muito, mas com jeitinho eu o convenci e ver seus olhos brilhando e sua felicidade ao ter sua família reunida com ele no Natal, realmente não tem preço nenhum no mundo que pague.

Eu proponho um brinde e agradeço a presença de cada um. Minha família, a família de Jared, meus amigos maravilhosos e por fim, exaltando a importância de Jared em minha vida. Quando termino, ele diz que me ama apenas movimentando os lábios e eu faço o mesmo.

- Me conte sobre o seu trabalho novo, meu filho... – Quando me sento novamente, ouço Sharon perguntar a Jared, que me encara e sorri antes de responder.

- As crianças são maravilhosas mãe... É a realização de um sonho...

Jared acabou não ficando no hotel do Welling. Tom passou a cercá-lo de todas as formas e antes que ele perdesse a cabeça, pediu demissão. Eu não interferi na sua decisão, mas confesso que fiquei aliviado.

Várias empresas, inclusive a minha, possuem vários projetos espalhados por diversas instituições e nessa mesma época surgiu uma proposta para dar aula de piano para crianças com Síndrome de Down.

_- É a chance de você usar seu talento para ajudar as pessoas Jared..._ – Eu tentei persuadi-lo quando ele disse que não queria "ser sustentado" por mim, mesmo tendo amado a ideia de trabalhar com aquelas crianças, pois ele receberia por esse trabalho.

_- Quando é que você vai enfiar nessa sua cabeça dura, que eu não quero dividir somente a minha cama com você, mas a minha vida também? Minha vida, meu dinheiro, tudo! Tudo o que é meu é seu!_ _Eu te amo Jared._ – Cheguei a me irritar com ele nesse dia. - _E seu salário, como o dos outros funcionários do projeto, virá de todas as empresas, não só da minha... _ - Depois de quase discutirmos, ele aceitou dar aulas para as crianças.

Jared volta e meia faz uns bicos em eventos para aumentar a sua renda mesmo sem ter necessidade, e eu ainda rio quando me lembro do dia em que ele me ligou dizendo que tinha mais de seiscentos mil dólares em sua nova conta.

_- Essa é a nossa conta conjunta Jared_. – Eu expliquei. _– Não tem jeito amor, melhor se acostumar a ser rico daqui pra frente._

Demorou um pouco, mas para a minha felicidade, ele acabou aceitando esse fato. Nosso amor está cada dia mais forte e finalmente conseguimos encontrar um equilíbrio em nosso relacionamento. Jared não é e nem nunca foi um descansado. É um homem talentoso e trabalhador e eu me orgulho muito dele.

A ideia de passarmos o Ano Novo em Victória foi minha e todos adoraram. Infelizmente meus pais não puderam ir, pois já tinham comprado passagens para um Cruzeiro. Alona e o marido e Jeffrey também já tinham planos.

Victória é magnífica essa época do ano. Apesar do frio, quase não há neve, então pudemos passear bastante.

Os pais de Jared e Jeff, que agora estava acompanhado da namorada, que passara o Natal com os pais no Texas, queriam ficar em um hotel, para não me darem mais _despesas_. Mas fiz questão que todos ficassem hospedados em minha casa, inclusive Misha e Mark.

A semana foi simplesmente perfeita, e no último dia de dezembro, nós saudamos o novo ano em uma pequena e íntima festa.

Brindamos com Perrier Jouet, um dos champanhes mais caros do mundo e apesar do frio, observamos os fogos que iluminavam o céu de Victória, da minha praia particular.

- Jensen, eu nunca vou poder te agradecer por tudo o qu... – Jared me abraçou por trás e disse com a boca colada ao meu ouvido.

- Me ame até o meu último dia de vida, é só o que eu quero. – Eu me virei, o interrompendo.

Ele sorriu covinhas e me beijou apaixonadamente, me fazendo derreter em seus braços.

Os pais de Jared acabaram exagerando na bebida e foram os primeiros a irem dormir. Misha e Mark conseguiram convencer Jeff e a namorada a irem com eles até o Hush, um famoso bar gay local.

Eu e Jared resolvemos passar o resto da noite nos curtindo e namorando em frente a lareira.

- Eu te amo Jensen... Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Jared sorri covinhas e me beija. Acabamos de fazer amor e eu estou nas nuvens.

- Eu te amo muito. – Eu o encaro e sorrio. – E tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Mais uma? – Ele sorri. – Assim vou ficar mal acostumado.

Eu me levanto e estendo a minha mão para ele.

- Vem... – Depois de vestirmos nossas roupas, o levo até a sala de música. Sento em frente ao piano e sinto meu coração pulando dentro do meu peito. Estou nervoso.

- Jared... – Eu o olho. Ele está em pé ao meu lado. - A primeira vez em que eu te vi, você estava tocando piano e foi a visão mais perfeita do mundo. Eu ainda não sabia na época, mas foi amor à primeira vista.

Ele se abaixa um pouco e me segura pela nuca, me beijando demoradamente.

- Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas antes, quero tocar uma música pra você... – Eu digo quando separo nossos lábios. - Na verdade eu vou cantar também, espero que não se importe... – Ele sorri novamente. Sinto que ele está nervoso também.

- Eu sei que a gente se conhece há menos de um ano... – Eu suspiro. - Mas eu não quero mais ninguém Jared, eu quero só você... Pra sempre. – Eu olho para as teclas e inicio a melodia, cantando em seguida. Minha voz sai baixa e rouca e a canção fica mais lenta do que na versão do Mars, mas o que importa é a letra e tudo o que eu quero dizer através dela.

**It's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

(É uma noite linda

Estamos à procura de algo idiota para fazer

Hey querido

Eu acho que quero me casar com você)

**Is it the look in your eyes**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares, baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

(Será o olhar em seus olhos

Ou será que é esta dança empolgante?

Quem se importa querido

Acho que quero me casar com você)

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**

**No one will know**

**Oh come on "boy"**

**Who cares if we're trashed**

**Got a pocket full of cash we can blow**

**Shots of patron**

**And it's on "boy"**

(Conheço uma pequena capela na avenida onde podemos ir

Ninguém vai saber

Venha garoto

E daí se estamos bagunçados,

Tenho um monte de grana pra gastar

Com doses de tequila

E tá valendo, garoto)

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready**

(Não diga não, não, não, não, não

Basta dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim

E vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos

Se você estiver pronto, como eu estou)

**Cause it's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby**

**I think I wanna marry you**

(Porque é uma noite linda

Estamos à procura de algo idiota para fazer

Hey querido

Acho que quero me casar com você)

Paro de tocar e o encaro, vendo que ele tem lágrimas nos olhos. Levanto a tampa das cordas do piano e pego uma caixinha, que estava escondida ali. Me ajoelho e a abro, deixando a mostra seu conteúdo. Duas alianças de ouro.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki, amor da minha vida, quer me dar a honra de ser meu marido?

Sinto minha boca secar e meu coração acelerar. Ele sorri covinhas e me levanta, me dando um selinho antes de responder.

**J²**

Meu nome é Jensen Ackles, tenho 34 anos e sou um bem sucedido empresário na área da construção naval. Me considero um homem bonito. Sou loiro, com 1,85 de altura, corpo malhado, meus olhos são verdes, minha pele é branca com sardas. Já ouvi muito que elas são a perdição de qualquer um. Mas eu sei que o que mais chama atenção em mim é a minha boca. Ela é carnuda e extremamente sexy. Sim, não sou nem um pouco modesto em relação a minha bela aparência e tenho plena consciência dela.

Sempre achei que eu era feliz, que minha vida estava completa, e que nada nem ninguém abalaria meu mundo perfeito, mas eu estava enganado.

Eu sempre consegui tudo o que eu quis na vida. Realizei meus sonhos, conheci muitos lugares ao redor do mundo e aprendi a ganhar dinheiro. Tive todos os homens e até mulheres que desejei na minha cama. Ninguém nunca resistiu ao meu charme. Até que ele apareceu na minha vida, roubando minha paz e minha sanidade.

Seu nome é Jared Padalecki. Ele é moreno, com um belo par de olhos azuis esverdeados. Ele é um pouco mais alto do que eu, talvez uns oito ou dez centímetros e seu corpo é estupidamente lindo.

O desejei desde o primeiro segundo em que o vi, e não descansei, nem medi esforços, até tê-lo em meus braços.

Me apaixonei pela primeira vez na minha vida e acabei fazendo uma burrada atrás da outra. Fiquei tão cego e louco de amor que não percebi o óbvio. Que ele me amava com a mesma intensidade. Que ele já era meu mesmo antes de eu desejar isso.

Tive muito medo de perdê-lo e realmente quase o perdi. Fui tolo, e deixei a insegurança e o ciúme tomarem conta de mim, mas no final o amor venceu.

Meu nome é Jensen Ackles, tenho 34 anos e sou contemplado todas as manhãs com um lindo sorriso covinhas e vários _eu te amo_ apaixonados de meu marido.

O mundo _perfeito_ no qual eu vivia, foi totalmente abalado e virado ao avesso, mas agora sim, eu posso afirmar com todas as letras que minha vida é completa e que eu sou o homem mais feliz e sortudo do mundo.

**FIM**

**N/B:** É sempre um misto de boas emoções me despedir de uma fic dessa grande autora que é a Claudia. Hoje, somos amigas, muito amigas, tenho o maior orgulho de dizer o quanto ela é importante na minha vida.

Mas quando a conheci como autora, ela sequer me conhecia. Desenvolvíamos temas de fics parecidos na mesma época, sendo que ela já havia iniciado sua história, e eu tinha acabado de publicar meu capítulo. E me lembro que ao ler os capítulos publicados dela, quase desisti de continuar a minha, por ter achado muito aquém de seu talento.

Nunca imaginei que aquela autora brilhante e talentosa procurasse conversar comigo, e de lá, descobríssemos uma afinidade instantânea, que nos fez ter um contato frequente até hoje. A amizade só fica mais forte a cada dia, mas engana-se quem pensa que deixo a amizade influenciar em minha opinião como beta.

Eu observo o que acho necessário, opino, mas é importante que saibam que pouquíssimas vezes, precisei corrigir alguma coisa, e menos ainda implicar com o andamento de alguma de suas histórias.

A Claudia pensa em tudo, e esse puro talento que se vê aqui praticamente não tem interferência. Fico feliz em "trabalhar" para ela, e mais feliz ainda quando vejo o reconhecimento merecido que ela recebe como autora por aqui. Agradeço a todos pela presença, por escolherem textos da qualidade dos dela para ler.

Amiguinhos, adianto que esta grande autora está com um plot dos deuses, e já está desenvolvendo, para a noooooossa alegriiia!

Um grande beijo!


End file.
